Alone
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: "You do this... it ruins his life" She told me thinking it would really change how I felt at that moment. "Then we'll be even" i said with no emotion getting up and walking out of the room not caring anymore who I hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm back. I plan on taking down my other stories because I don't really have anywhere to go with them. I don't what to write and it feels forced. Maybe someday I will finish them, but for right now they will be taken down and this story will be my main priority. It is Brucas, but it has a lot of Naley, Jeyton, Quinn and Clay, and Rachel and Cooper. Mostly Quinn and Clay because other than Jeyton they are probably my favorite couple. And I would like to add this. Mark has taken away Keith and Karen, Jeyton- by far the most awesomest couple. Brucas- the hardest couple when it comes to getting it right but it is amazing when it does. The most amazing Brachel relationship. He has taken away Peyton- the most hilarious character, Whitey- an amazing guy, Jake- a gift from GOD! Bevin- speaks for itself, and he has taken away Skills and Bevin. I swear if he messes up Quinn and Clay I will never ever watch the show again! Seriously what are you doing Mark! Get your butt in gear and give us what we all want! BRUCAS! JEYTON! BRACHEL! SKEVIN! PEYTON! END THE SHOW HOW PEOPLE WANT TO END! SURE MAYBE ENDGAME WAS MEANT FOR LEYTON BUT YOU NEVER TOOK INTO ACCOUNT THAT JEYTON AND BRUCAS ARE MEANT TO BE IN FICTIONAL TELEVISION!**

**Okay, sorry for my outburst but it needed to be said.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously from the paragraph above- I own nothing.**

I used to love school. Yeah, I was huge nerd, but I did. I loved the feeling of walking into the school knowing you are going to learn something new. I got to see my friends and my foes. That didn't really matter because I knew I would find something out I didn't know before. Something that might make me laugh or make me wonder why? I loved that feeling of knowing an answer no one else knew. That feeling of being the smartest in the class and people cheating off you because they knew you knew what you were doing. That is all different now. I hate walking in to school dreading the long day ahead of me. I don't raise my hand anymore I just rest my head on the desk just wondering when the stupid class ended. I make fun of the teachers to their face not caring if it hurt their feelings. I am the cheater, not the one people cheat off of. I don't have many friends mostly because the smallest thing pisses me off. I don't really care anymore what people think of me or what I get on a test. I'm not that girl that would cry when she got in trouble. I now spend half the time in ISS and detention. I stopped trying.

When did everything change? When did I not want to be the good girl anymore? When did I start hating what I call my life? Those were the questions I used to ask, but I now know the answer. Everything got too hard. My family barely having enough to eat every night, my brothers moving out, my sister moving to California, and my little brother becoming popular and acting like I am scum on the bottom of his shoe. My whole family stopped talking to me and I slowly became closed off from most people. The one thing I thought I had I lost. They told me things I didn't want to hear. Things that just confirmed what I thought were the truth. I was the misfit, the freak, the deformed. The one that just never got it right. I was the one that the frizzy dull brown almost black mop of hair that was barely string until I turned five. The dull hazel eyes that are now darker because I am full of hate. My skin is naturally a pale olive tint with scars from the rashes I had and the horrible case of chickenpox. The two star scars on my stomach from where I had surgery in fifth grade. My crooked foot because my father was too stupid enough to not get off drugs when he married my mom. I was never the pretty child. My 21 year old sister held that prize. Does it help she is a famous actress in the great Hollywood? Hell no. She changed her name though. She isn't Grey Davis anymore. She is Grey Simon, famous actress in the new hit drama Saving Grace. Some stupid show about a teenager in high school who is on drugs or some shit. Sadly I have never watched an episode. I can't stomach to watch the sister that said she would always have my back act like someone else. I mean I can't really consider her a sister anymore; she hasn't spoken to me since I was fourteen. Two long years and nothing. Not a phone call, a text, an email. The only thing she has really done for us was give some of her money to my mom so she could finally rid of my father. No one knows that she is my sister. Mostly because we moved here after she graduated. They just think I favor in looks to great star. She would be one reason I fell into this stupid rut that I hate. She promised she wouldn't forget me, she wouldn't leave me. Thanks big sis. I love you too.

My oldest brother Easton is 25. He moved out when he left for college and really hasn't been back. Growing up I was super close to him. He was like the father I never had. He taught me how to throw a football, a baseball, how to fight, and how to ride a bike. He was the one I looked up to. The one that I thought was perfect, a saint. I don't know when it happen, but at some point he stopped really talking to me and started hanging out with Grey. He used to defend me and then he was always laughing with her and making sure no one was mean to her. I was cast off as in outcast in my own family. I didn't get it. What changed? When did it start that they thought I was annoying and just wanted me to go away?

Devon was always the loud one of the family. He was annoying and pushed me around, but I knew he loved me. He is 23 and I don't know where he is. He left one day and never came back just the occasional post card to make sure we knew he was alive. He would always tell me to shut up and tell me to leave. I hated it. It was annoying, but couldn't say anything because then I would get screamed at.

Nathan is fifteen and king of the school. He used to be my best friend. He would stick up for me when kids were rude and he would beat them up because he was bigger than everyone. He then turned thirteen and became cool and lost all his baby fat and got muscular and he stopped caring about me. If I get anywhere near him he acts like he doesn't know me. He acts like I am not the big sister that used to play Nerf guns with him when I had a 102 fever. I still played though because I knew he wanted to. It hurts me most that we don't talk anymore. It hurts most I lost the one boy I thought would always have my back. I miss my little man even though he isn't really little anymore. I miss the Nathan Davis that cared how his sister felt. But he is gone now, they all are, and they don't plan on coming back

"Brooke! The bitches are here" I hear Nathan yell from downstairs and I just roll my eyes as I grab my book bag and slowly make my way down the stairs. As I walk passed him I purposely ram my shoulder into his arm which just so happens to have been hurting him the past few days.

"Bitch" he snapped

"Ass" I mocked. "Oh look, the ass is here" I snapped before slamming the door in his face and started towards Rachel's car.

"Hey babe" I hear as I walk to my friend's car with Quinn in the back. I met Rachel in ninth grade when we had lit and science together. We became instant friends. She was sort of like me. Loud and a bitch. Quinn is the total opposite. I met her when I was nine at a local ball park where played softball. Our moms became good friends and so did we. She is the only nice one in our group. When I moved here she just happened to go to this school. Rachel and Quinn are probably the only two people that know about my sister, oh and Peyton.

Rachel is sort of, no not sort of, she is a slut. I love her, but she is. She has auburn reddish hair and green eyes. Quinn on the other hand has long light brown hair and brown eyes. Peyton has blond hair that sort of straight but curls at the end (A/N: Season 6). We are all totally different when it comes to looks and sort of when it comes to how we have fun.

"Go to hell" I hissed over at him.

"Only if your there" He smirked as I just glared at him

"Aww. How sweet. Why are you hanging out with a sophomore anyway? A little weird. Can't find any friends your own age or did they all get their head out of your ass for five seconds to see what a loser you are?" I smirked loving having the last word as I jumped into Rachel's jeep and receiving a glare the whole time.

"And you are a bitch because you're not as hot as your sister? A little jealous are we?" There goes having the last word. I paled a little. Did I mention Lucas knew too? Yeah well he does and he loves to talk about how hot my sister is. Mostly because he knows how much it pisses me off.

"Really? You're going to act like you know me? You don't know shit" I hissed.

"God Brooke. Will you and your loser friends please go and leave mine alone" Nathan complained as he got into Lucas' mustang.

"Nathan, you just don't like us because I am too hot for you and Quinn's little sister is the one girl that doesn't fall for your crap so shut the hell up" Rachel snapped and with that she zoomed out of the driveway, but that didn't mean we didn't noticed Nathan's middle finger up in the air. How mature little brother.

"Uhh… B? What was that with you and Scott?" Quinn asked from the back of the jeep as we drove to pick up the last piece to our dysfunctional puzzle, Peyton Sawyer. I met her in ninth grade when I first met her in Spanish class. She is an awesome artist and that was what I first noticed about her. Then I noticed how when people made fun of her for being a freshman she would hit them. That is when our amazing friendship started.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. It was just like every other conversation we had.

"Well we couldn't help but notice he actually seemed a little hurt by what you said" Rachel said slowly like she was walking on eggshells.

"Hurt? Oh yeah. That was what he was feeling. It was probably because I hurt his little ego." I laughed with sarcasm.

"I don't know Davis. People usually don't get to him. You are pretty much the only one that can make him falter in mood." Quinn said shaking her head as Rachel stopped in front of Peyton's house.

"Whatever" I sighed looking out the window and laughing as Peyton tried to close the door, but her book bag hit it and flew back open and then she kicked the flower pot as she started to walk over. She then noticed the door didn't shut so she turned back around and slammed it. Then she walked to the car obviously mad.

"Why is bitch being a Peyton?" Rachel laughed as Peyton jumped in the back.

"Tell ass to stop being Jake" Peyton huffed crossing her arms.

"What did he do?" Rachel asked as she turned around all the way in her seat.

"He is mad at me because some loser was flirting with me and me being so stupid didn't tell him to back off. I just sat there so now the dumbass is mad at me! When is he going to realize I love him, just him?" She snapped throwing her hands in the air.

"Did you tell him that?" I laughed as Rachel put the car in gear and backed out.

"Well… no, but he knows." Peyton shrugged.

"Peyton! Remember what my mom says! Boys are stupid. You have to tell them that kind of thing" Quinn scolded her with a smile.

"Doesn't mean he has to be a jerk" She sighed.

"Well if he knew maybe he wouldn't worry. Come on you know Jake. He has hard time trusting people" Rachel commented on the boy we all know and love.

"I'm not Nikki" Peyton snapped tired of this conversation.

"Prove that to him then" Rachel said ending the conversation. Rachel, Jake, and Peyton were best friends since kindergarten. They were all best friends. Peyton helped Jake when Nikki left him with a baby and he helped her when her mom died and since her dad is never around. Well, we could all see they had feelings for each other that were more than platonic so Rachel made them go out on a date together just to see and they have been together ever since.

Rachel just so happens to be dating my cousin, Cooper. He is a sophomore in college at Duke. When I first moved here and met Rachel she came to one of my family reunions and met him. At first they just talked and weren't really together, but about five months ago he finally asked her out and they at first had their ups and downs but now they are all good and happy.

And Quinn, well Quinn likes Peyton's twin brother, Clay. He is really nice and Quinn has known him forever, but claims to hate him. They are always fighting, but you can tell there is something there; they are just scared to admit it. Peyton tried when we were sophomores to get them to admit how they felt, but she failed. They will forever say they hate each other even though they would be a cute couple.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I pulled down the mirror to fix my hair. I ran my hands through it a few times and then looked at my make-up. I didn't even realize the other three had gotten out.

"Hey whore! Hurry up! Who are you trying to impress" Rachel laughed. I stuck my tongue out and jumped over the door and grabbed my bag and through it over my shoulder and met up with them

"Probably Scott" Peyton smirked and I gasped in shock and smacked her across the arm while Quinn and Rachel laughed.

"That is not funny. It is gross. He so… bugs me! And he is not attractive at all." I whined as we walked to the door and to our lockers that just so happened to be next to each other.

"Okay Lucas Scott might not being many things-" Rachel started but I cut her off.

"Like human?" I asked.

"Yes, but attractive is not on the not list. He is so hot." Rachel smirked.

"Hey don't you have a boyfriend?" I questioned as I opened my locker and through the books I didn't need in my locker.

"Yes. A boyfriend I love very much, that does not mean I can't find other men attractive" She shrugged.

"Riight" I laughed dragging out the 'i.'

"Hey Peyton!" We all hear and turn to see Clay making his way towards us.

"Oh great." Quinn groaned as she turned back to her locker.

"Quinn be nice" Peyton snapped before turning to her brother "Yeah"

"Dad just called and said he was coming home tonight, so you have to go home straight after school to pick up" He told her and Quinn just kept her head deep in her locker and I could her snort.

"What's so funny James?" Clay asked her annoyed. Quinn pulled her head out of her locker and looked at him.

"Why does she have to pick up? I am pretty sure you make the mess most of the damn time" Quinn snapped shutting her locker.

"I have practice. I can't do it."

"Typical." She scuffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked crossing his arms and looking down at her.

"Typical jock to use practice as an excuse to get out of doing something" She said eyeing up and down. Peyton, Rachel, and I exchanged looks wondering how far we were going to let this go on.

"You only hate jocks because your boyfriend dumped you for your big sister and no one else wants you" Clay smirked and Quinn opened her mouth in shock and them pushed him which made me Clay stumble a few steps.

"Bastard" Quinn whispered before walking off with tears in her eyes. Peyton looked at her brother in disgust before walking off where Quinn did and something I thought never would happen did happen. Clay looked scared by what he just saw and Quinn's eyes and ran in the direction she left. Rachel and I looked at each other and took off after them. We slowed down to see Peyton standing in front of the bathroom having a stare down with Clay.

"Please just let me see her" Clay sighed almost begging. This was weird.

"No. what you said was uncalled for." Peyton snapped.

"Yeah I realize that. It was stupid. I was just mad at her okay. We got into a fight last night okay." Clay tried to tell Peyton. Wait, why would those two have a fight? I looked over at Rachel and she looked just as confused.

"Yeah don't worry. I heard that fight. Do you blame her? Let's see, you first tell her you want to be with her, and then when she says yes you want to keep it a secret. Then she goes along with that and then treat her like trash when anyone is around other than me. Do you wonder maybe she was upset last night, Clay? Do you have any idea why your girlfriend went home in tears or are you so wrapped up in yourself to realize that if you don't get over your fear of not being popular you will lose the only person that puts ups with your shit!" Peyton yelled and I am pretty sure that my jaw was on the floor along with Rachel.

"Please let me fix this Peyton. I need her." Clay said. Okay, now he is begging.

"Why? Why should I when you will just keep her a secret again?"

"I won't, okay. I will tell the whole world that I am in love Quinn James and forever will be. You just have to let me tell her. I can't be without her. I want everyone to know so I can hold her hand and kiss her when I want to. I love her Peyton. Okay? I love the way she takes my picture when I am least expecting it. I love how she will call me out when I am being a dumbass. I love how she knows what I'm thinking just by a look. I love how she will sit across from me in class and not even being pay attention to me and still makes me nervous. I love her and I need her. Just let me see her" clay said, his eyes begging with his sister. I just looked on in shock. Who knew Clay Sawyer had it in him? Not me.

"Peyton, its okay" We heard Quinn's low voice as she opened the bathroom door and Clay smiled at her. Now it makes sense why they were so adamant about hating each other.

"I'm sorry. For everything" Clay apologized hugging her as tight as he could.

"I know" she sighed pulling away looking up at him.

"Don't leave me. Please" Clay sighed putting her face in his hands. Quinn stared up at him before giving him a quick peck and hugging him again. Clay let out a breath and put his chin on the top of her head.

"What a way to start the day. So I'm going to class. I'm late, again. Bye" I said awkwardly walking off to Mrs. Hughes class. She is one of the few teachers that don't hate me. She is young; I think she is maybe twenty seven. She loves me for some reason and since we finished up the entire curriculum we had before winter break we just sit in class and have class discussions about the stupidest things that the students pick. She doesn't really care if I'm late or not. I hated the class though because the class was full of people I hated. Old friends turned enemies. My little brother whom I'm confused on how he got in here, but whatever. His little posse which includes Lucas. The only person I really talk to is Haley James, Quinn's little sister. She is Nathan's tutor and I find it humorous because Nathan actually really likes her, but she thinks he just like every other jock- an ass, and she is right. Especially when it comes to Nathan. I slowly walked in and everyone turned to look at me. I guess I interrupted something.

"Glad you joined us Ms. Davis. We are just about to our discussion on celebrities and how they have the easy life. " Mrs. Hughes stated as I nodded and walked to my seat behind Lucas, not my choice.

"Who came up with this one?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, your brother." Mrs. Hughes gesturing over to Nathan. I looked over at Nathan who was smiling. One thing we agreed on was our sister. I think… I'm going to participate today.

**A/N: Tell me if you like it. Review and I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. This is the second chapter. Obviously.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"Okay, so do you think that celebrities have it easier as Nathan said?" Mrs. Hughes asked as she sat on her desk legs crossed looking at the class.

"No, celebrities have it harder. They have to deal with paparazzi and them always having rumors being spread about them. They always have to deal with the pressures of drugs and alcohol and scandal" snot nose Erica Marsh said and I scuffed.

"You feel differently Brooke?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Umm… it sounds just like high school. For the first time ever I agree with Nathan. I mean come on; celebs get to move, change their name and start a new life and forget their old one." I said and Nathan just nodded in agreement.

"Well, okay. Let's look at a famous actress that you guys seem to love. Grey Simon, do you think she has it easier?" She asked and I stiffened, but then relaxed.

"Yes. She thinks she can do whatever she wants and she can. She walks around like her shit doesn't stink. I mean we don't know anything about her and you guys say you love her. Well, I disagree. She probably had it hard where she lived and thought it was better to run away, hoping her problems didn't run with her" I shrugged knowing only two people in this class knew what I was talking about.

"I know her!" Someone yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Really? So you know her natural hair color? If she can cook? If she wears contacts? If her mom had to deal with a lowlife loser of a husband? How many siblings she had? Do you know anything about her other than what she says?" I snapped and everyone stated quiet. "Didn't think so"

"What is your problem with Grey Simon, Brooke? You can't judge her either." Shelly said being a know it all as usual.

"My problem is with anyone that thinks they can run away from everything not think about how others will take it! She had a family and she left them and now we treat her like royalty for it? I'm sorry if I don't agree"

"Brooke's right" Rachel piped up from the corner. I didn't even see her come in. "Grey Simon had people that cared about her and would have helped her. They don't get a chance to leave because they have responsibilities. She is a fake two faced bitch just like all of you." Rachel told with anger. Now that is why she is my best friend.

"I disagree. She has to still deal with her problems and I saw somewhere that her mom was like in a psyche ward and her father died in a car crash. She had to live in an orphanage" Theresa told the class and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Making my mom out to be the bad guy? Hell no.

"Where did you read that?" Nathan asked obviously mad.

"Wikipedia." She replied.

"Well check you sources. Grey Simon is a selfish bitch that probably left her parents, her siblings and then made a sob story to make sure people felt sorry for her and then she was a shoe in for that stupid show of hers. She is the queen of fake." Nathan snapped.

"I agree" I said raising my hand and Rachel raised her hand also.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if it is really even her real nose" Lucas said making me crack small smile, but I made sure no one saw it.

"Wow, we got the Davis siblings in agreement along Lucas and Rachel. Never thought I would see the day" Mrs. Hughes smiled making the class laugh.

"Why are you guys so against her? I believe Wikipedia. I would believe before you four. I mean she didn't even have siblings." Theresa said and tears pricked the sides of my eyes.

"What are you talking about? Where did you hear that?" I asked and Nathan leaned in a little closer like it was a secret. Lucas turned around to see me wiping eyes quickly and I just glared to make him turn back around. I don't need his pity. Rachel cut her eyes over at me nervous and if looks could kill Tree Hill Police department would have four new inmates.

"Her official facebook page."

"How do you know it is even hers?" Lucas sneered at her. I inwardly smiled at Lucas. He has nice moments when it comes to sticking up for Nathan. He is like Nathan's big brother since Nate kind of lost his.

"It is hers because she logs in and writes where she will be and answer questions. Someone asked her if she had a sister and she answered with thankfully no, I don't have an annoying sister to look after or brother in fact. I am only child" Theresa said to me word for word and looked condescendingly at me as if I had a disease.

"That bitch" Nathan snapped under his breath and I just slowly got up and grabbed my stuff and walked out of the room. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door before letting the tears out. How could she do it? Just forget about me? She was my best friend. How could she let people think mom went to a psyche ward? Or that Dan died? Why make him look like he was a good guy? Of all of us she would be the last person to do that. What changed her? I cried for what seemed like hours before I heard a knock on the door and I realized I needed to get out of here. I tried to fix my make up the best I could before opening the door to see the last person I expected to see.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I just nodded as I tried to get passed him to walk out.

"I'm fine. Just go back to your friends, okay?" I said but he blocked me every time I tried to walk passed him

"Brooke, I am trying to help" He sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"Why? You haven't said one nice thing to me since everything went to hell. I tried to be nice to you, but I'm done. Grey isn't our sister and you're not my brother, Nathan. Not anymore." I sighed and he just looked at the ground and I walked passed him and out the door. I could walk home.

I sat on the stairs listening to Nathan and Haley talk. How our house was, I could really see everything, but they couldn't see me. I don't know why, but no one could see you even though you could see them. It was pretty humorous to listen to how nervous Nathan sounds. I love listening to them because he tries so hard and she just doesn't care. I knew I liked her.

"You ready to talk about it?" She asked him and I leaned closer to the kitchen. Probably the first nice thing she has ever said to him. Don't go soft now, Haley James!

"About what?" Nathan asked. He is trying to play it cool. Again I say, funny.

"Well as you know, I am a little smarter than the others that go to our school and from that little scene in Mrs. Hughes class today, if I didn't know better I would think you have some relation to Grey Simon." Haley said looking up from her paper to see him staring at his hands. He looked like a lost little boy and I wanted to hug him. He might hate me, but I am still big sister, and I can still want to help even though I know I can't.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nathan said trying to cover up the lie. We decided a long time ago that no one was going to find out. Only four people know. Peyton, Rachel, Quinn, and Lucas.

"I think you do. Is she a cousin? An aunt? A friend?" She questioned.

"Sister" We whispered at the same time. He didn't know though I said it along with him.

"But-"

"Yeah I know. She changed her name. They said Grey Simon sounded better. She was originally Grey Davis. Yeah all those rumors and Wikipedia are wrong. Her mom wasn't in a psyche ward; her father didn't die in a car crash. She has four siblings. Everything she says is a lie. She is an actress after all" Nathan sighed and for the first time in what seemed like years my little brother was looked like the kid he used to be. Vulnerable, sad, abandoned and I couldn't change it. I wasn't that person anymore.

"Wow" Haley said "I mean I thought, but never really thought it was true."

"You know that guy that every now and then will be in the magazines? You know the one they see coming out of her house and everyone thinks is her boyfriend, but no one knows his name or where he is from."

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"That's my brother Devon. He travels around the whole world and I guess he just needed a place to stay while he toured Cali. He left about three days after grey did. He went to go get something from the store and never came back. He will send the occasional post card to my mom to make sure she knows that he is still alive. It is mostly Hi, not dead, Bye."

"That must hurt your mom and Brooke."

"Yeah, most people think because Brooke looks so much like her. Brooke tried to change her hair and how she walked because she was tired of being asked if she was related to her. She took it the hardest. I mean they were really close and then she was gone. She hasn't talk to her since. I mean Brooke lost everyone. Easton left, Devon left, Grey left, and she was all alone." Nathan sighed. Where is he going with this?

"Then why do you act like you don't know her if it hurts you so much that she is alone?" Haley asked him and my heart sped up. Honestly, I didn't want to know why he hates me.

"I don't know. I mean I was thirteen when everything went to hell and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to help her. I decided that it would be to just give her the time she needed to get through it. I guess I waited too late to try to fix it. We were too far apart to try to get back to where we were." He shrugged and I sat there confused. So, he wanted to give me time, but that couldn't be it. He hated me, he made it very obvious.

"So why act like you hate her?" Haley asked him and I felt like she was reading my mind.

"I thought would be easier. I mean I was mad too. It wasn't just her. She wasn't the only one to lose all her siblings in one week. I lost them too! I was pissed off!" he snapped and Haley flinched back a little. "Grey was a second mom to me and she left without a goodbye. She left when I was at school and I had to learn from mom that we were moving and Grey wasn't coming back. I was mad and I thought it was easier to just let my anger out on her." He shrugged and I just sat there dumbfounded. All this time, I never thought about him. Grey and Easton and Devon left him too, not just me. I'm so stupid.

"That is-"

"Stupid? Yeah I know, but again I was thirteen and stupid. And missed my brothers and sister" Nathan defended.

"Could you please stop finishing my sentences? It is really-"

"Annoying?" He said looking over her with a smile. My little brother is so smooth. Making her fall for him just with a smile.

"Yeah" She laughed.

I sat staring at my computer screen, staring at the name under online names. I could message him, see how he was. Just a hey, what's up? I bit down on my fingernail nervously as I moved my mouse over his name and clicked on it.

"Hey, what's up" I typed out and stared at the screen. One button, that's all I needed to press and those three words, would be sent across the cables to him. I moved my shaking hand over to the enter button and rested my finger on it. Right before I pushed down a little ding went off to notify I had a message. I looked at the bottom and rolled my eyes.

"_Are you okay?" _Was all it said. Seriously, why does everyone suddenly care about my feelings? It is super annoying.

"_Just great. You know I think I am going to go watch the stars and eat lollipops and draw unicorns!" _I replied annoyed. I don't know why he bothered me so much, but he did.

"_I'm just trying to be nice." _Was his reply and I laughed as if he could hear me. Oh yes, he is trying to be so nice and help me through my problems.

"_Well, go be nice to someone else" _I replied furiously.

"_You know, you can be upset about it. You don't have to keep it all in." _He had some nerve. I don't keep it in. I let it out. He doesn't know anything about me.

"_Go to hell" _I sent back.

"_Already there" _

_Lucas Scott offline_

I stared at the words until they became blurry. I tried to decode the message thinking as if my life depended on it. I all of sudden wanted him back online so I could know what he meant. Why did I care though? This was Lucas Scott. He was probably just mad he couldn't get a girl into his bed tonight. I needed to stop worrying about him. I all of sudden realized the message I was going to send before Lucas IMed me. I looked back at over and was saddened by what I saw.

_Easton Davis offline_

I lost my chance.

I went on to Grey's facebook page and stared at her picture. It was one of her at a party and her holding a beer in her hand yelling to the crowd. Her hair down and pin straight and her makeup flawless. She had the perfect life, but I felt sorry for her. She was alone and had no one to come home to. I stared at the page; I stared at so long it felt as if something was going to pop out at me to show that my sister is still there. It hasn't happened yet. I looked over at the clock that read ten thirty and yawned. I heard a soft knock on my door and turned around to see the one person that hasn't left me yet standing in the doorway.

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey. What are you still doing up?" She smiled as she walked in and sat on my bed.

"I could ask you the same thing. How was your date?" I asked and she groaned in frustration "That bad?"

"Why can't grown men just be normal? His voice was unbearable." He complained and I laughed at my mother's antics.

"I'm sorry" I said jokingly before glancing back at the computer.

"You found your sister's webpage I take it?" She asked going into her serious mother mode. I just nodded sadly.

"I personally think that I look pretty good for being in a psyche ward" She said with a small smile and I looked at her confused.

"You saw it?"

"Yes, I did."

"Aren't you a little upset by it? The girl that promised she would never treat you like your brother treated grandmamma is doing the exact same thing." I sighed.

"Honey come here" She said motioning me to the bed. I shuffled my way over to her as the silent tears rolled down my face.

"I am crushed that Grey and Easton and Devon left, but I need to stay strong. You and Nathan need me. I know it sucks, but it will get better." She said holding me as I cried in her shoulder.

"I don't get it. What did we do? Nathan just went to school and comes back to a different world. Devon went to the store and decided to go to one in friggin' Georgia! Easton left me." I cried.

"Baby girl, you did nothing wrong. Your siblings are going to come back, I promise you" She told me forcefully.

"You can't promise something like that."

"I will get them back." She whispered kissing my forehead. "Go to bed baby" She sighed and I nodded as she walked out. I took my contacts out and got into my pajamas, but before I went to bed. I went to her status and decided to leave a comment. I decided to finally give Grey what she always wanted

"_You don't know me Grey Simon, but I would just like to say I know what it is like to not have a sister. I just have a brother and my mom, a mom that has always been there for me and doesn't deserve any of the bad things people do to her. I hope you and that guy you are living with are happy, because you guys don't have anyone else. Oh, and also… I hate you and wish you never moved to Hollywood._

_Loo" _

I hope it hurts her as much as she hurt all of us.

**A/N: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you guys like my story!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing!**

I woke up to a loud shout from Nathan. He was telling me to turn on the TV to channel five. There was something I needed to see. I rubbed my tired eyes and quickly put in my contacts cursing Grey the whole way. She told me when she got her money she was going to get me Lasik. Another promise she broke. I searched for changer and turned the TV on and gasped at the screen. The headline on the bottom of the screen read:

**GREY SIMON'S FALL FROM GRACE!**

And the reporter started talking about the last thing I ever wanted to hear.

_It was reported last night that Grey Simon was found coming out of her apartment and looked like she was under the influence of something. When paparazzi asked her how she was doing she went off on a rampage about how she had nothing and how Hollywood ruined her life. Here is the disturbing tape._

"_Grey Simon! Grey Simon! How are you tonight?" A reporter asks as Grey stumbled through the crowd with Devon right behind her shielding her from the spotlight. Grey stopped and turned with a look of bitterness._

"_Why do you want to know? It's not like you care! Hell, no one cares! You all just want to see how long it takes from me to become crazy like that Lohan girl! Well here you go, I lost it! I had a good life until you damn people ruined it for me! Told what to say, what to do, what to feel! You want to know what I want to really say. I want to say go to hell! That I hate everything about this damn place! I feel locked up in my own life and I feel as if my life runs me! You want to know what I want to do. I want to go home and have my mom hug me and say everything is going to be okay! I want to dye my hair back to my natural color! I want to stop living a lie! You want to know how I really feel! I feel tired! Tired that I screwed up everything that I had for money! Tired of lying to the whole world! Tired of having to deal with all of you! I am pissed off that I lost everything! Depressed that the one person that knew me and looked up to me wouldn't care or even know if I was dead! That is how I am tonight! So now, you can leave me the hell alone!" She cried her eyes darting everywhere and then whispering "Even you Loo" and with that she got into the car and Devon drove off._

The TV went black and Nathan and I turned around to see mom with tears in her eyes and pointing the TV changer at the TV. Nathan looked back at me with fire in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do?" He whispered with clenched teeth.

"I…I just wanted her to know how I felt." I stuttered scared with how Nathan was acting. He had never acted this way before and it was unexpected.

"What did you say?"

"I don't remember! I was just so upset and mad! She said I didn't exist and that mom was crazy! I just wanted her to feel the pain! I told her that I didn't have a sister and her and Devon had no one." I rambled.

"How could you be so damn stupid Brooke? You knew she would do something like this would happen!" He yelled getting in my face.

"Nathan." My mom said sternly.

"No, she needs to hear it" He snapped not looking away from me.

"I wasn't thinking, okay!" I snapped.

"You never think Brooke! Damn it! You are the biggest dumbass in the world! Always have been! I wish you left instead of Grey! No one would have cared if you left! Easton and Devon wouldn't have left and we would have had the perfect family… without you! We would have all had it so much easier! You are just a disease that makes everyone else depressed! You are just like Dan! Why don't you be like Grey and leave!"

"Nathan Royal Davis! Don't you dare say that. Brooke that isn't true." My mom said walking over to us, but I just shook my head.

"No, he's right." I cried walking out the door and running as fast as I could not knowing where I was going.

I feel like I have been running for hours when in reality I have been running for only about twenty minutes. Tears were running down my face and I am pretty sure people were staring. I could feel the cramp in my lower right side starting to form and my nose burning. I ran as fast I could and my legs felt like jelly. I didn't know where I was when I turned into the big neighborhood. I didn't even get halfway through the neighborhood when my knee gave out and I fell to the ground in pain. I sat there and cried with my head on my knees. I probably looked like a lost little child just wanting to go home. I closed my eyes and I don't even remember falling asleep, in front of a random stranger's house.

I woke up and jumped up to be in an unfamiliar living room and I frantically looked around the room, but my knee was still hurting so I couldn't walk very well.

"Hello!" I screamed. I heard footsteps and I curled into the sofa scared. The crazy person rounded the corner and instead of scared I was mad.

"What the hell am I doing in your house?" I snapped at him and he just laughed.

"You were asleep or unconscious or something in my front yard, I didn't people start rumors and I know you don't want that so I brought you in here till you woke up. Don't worry I didn't touch your stubborn ass" He said crossing his arms and leaning up against the door. I slowly got up and limped my way over to her him and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell Brooke! I was being nice!" He snapped throwing his arms out to each side.

"Bastard" I whispered walking back to the couch.

"Well this has been nice, but you're awake. Can't you leave now?" He asked annoyed that I was here. Okay he got me here. I didn't come here on purpose.

"My knee is messed up. Just give thirty minutes and I will leave, okay?" I snapped and he just groaned walking into the kitchen and rummaging through a medicine cabinet. I know that sound from anywhere. I then heard water running and he came back in and handed me the cup and a pill.

"I would like to hurry up the process" He said bitterly.

"Why? You have a whore coming over tonight?" I snapped just staring at the pill

"No, my ass of a step father is coming by to get some clothes before leaving on another trip. I really don't want you here when that happens. Take the pill!" HE snapped falling on to the couch next to me but I just sipped the water.

"Is that a pain pill?" I asked

"Yeah, it's my step father. What the big deal" He said annoyed.

"I… I don't take pain pills." I said and he just rolled his eyes

"Well then hurry up healing. I don't want you here when he comes"

"What? Am I not good enough to meet your oh so rich step father?" I laughed harshly. Who does he think he is?

"Sure. I'll take that reason." He mumbled turning on the TV and flipping through channels and stopping on a news channel and them still showing Grey.

"No, I don't like this channel" I said nervous trying to get the remote away from him, but he was too fast and put it behind his back.

"Please change it." I whimpered and he just stared at me searching frantically for answers.

"Is this reason your running" He asked as I looked away from him so he wouldn't see my tears.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled trying not to make my crying known.

"What? Did she say something about not having a sister again?" He pushed.

"No" I cried.

"Did she say she wanted nothing to do with you? Wait she already did that." He snapped.

"Stop" I whispered getting up and limping away from the TV.

"_So now, you can leave me the hell alone!" She cried her eyes darting everywhere and then whispering "Even you Loo_" I heard once again and I lost it and sobbed and fell to the floor in the kitchen.

"No, you said it to her" he whispered and he walked and sat down next to me.

"Nathan told me to leave like Grey did and how no one wanted me." I sobbed. "I miss him so much." I cried laying my head on his shoulder not knowing why all of sudden felt comfortable next to me.

"Who?" He whispered putting his arm around my waist.

"Nathan, Devon… and Easton" I sobbed. "My dad was a drug addict and left when I was 13. A few of his doctors told us that he went north but then other people say he jumped off a bridge. Easton was like my dad. I looked up to him. He taught me so much. He looked my mom and he just left me. I needed him so much and he left and he doesn't call. He doesn't want to talk to me. Devon always made me laugh. He was so comforting and had the biggest heart, but he was so heartless and didn't think of what my mom would feel or Nathan or me." I sobbed. "I feel like everything is falling apart and every time I try to piece it back together, I break a little more." I cried. I guess Lucas didn't know what to say so he just held me as I cried rocking me back and forth. I finally stopped crying and we heard the door open and close and soft footsteps and Lucas didn't move, just held me.

"You can't take pain pills?" He asked understanding and I just nodded

"Lucas" We heard a voice and Lucas got up and put his hand out and I slowly took it and he pulled me up.

"Yes mam" He said and I inwardly smiled at his manners. God, I am so weird.

"Where are you?" The voice said as she walked into the kitchen "Oh, there you are. Well, hello. Who are you?" She asked motherly staring at mine and Lucas' hand which made me look and see we were still holding hands. I reluctantly pulled away and she just smiled. She reminded me of my mom. I wiped my tear stained face.

"Brooke Davis." I said softly.

"Oh, are you Nathan's big sister?" She asked and I just nodded because I knew if I opened my mouth I would start crying again. "Oh, honey. Are you okay?" She asked walking up to me.

"Mom" Lucas said nervously.

"Yes mam, I am fine" I said barely getting the lie out. The woman stared at me and just took my face in her hands.

"Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end" She smiled and I nodded and tears welled up in my eyes. I flung my arms around her which probably surprised her but she wrapped my arms around me.

"Thank you" I whispered hugging her tight.

Karen and Lucas let me go back asleep on the couch mostly because I was too worked up to go home. I woke up to the sound of yelling and I kept my eyes close so they would think I was still asleep.

"She is just here until she is calm enough to go home!" Karen yelled at whoever the recipient was.

"I want her out of my house right now!" I heard a male voice and my whole body stiffened.

"Go to hell!" Lucas snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me son!" He sneered. I slowly got up and tiptoed to the foyer and stood behind the wall, so they wouldn't see me. My heart raced with fear as they fought.

"I'm not your kid!" Lucas yelled in his face and I slowly stepped out and they all turned to me and for the first time I held all the cards and ruin one more person's reputation.

"No, but I am" I whispered. "Hello Dan." I said with as much confidence I could muster up.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! But here it is. Short and sweet, well not really sweet, but yeah. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update, but hear is a drama packed chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing well except Grey and Easton and Devon, but not the point.**

"_I'm not your kid!" Lucas yelled in his face and I slowly stepped out and they all turned to me and for the first time I held all the cards and ruin one more person's reputation._

"_No, but I am" I whispered. "Hello Dan." I said with as much confidence I could muster up. _

"You know, you look great for someone who jumped off a bridge" I hissed my emotions now just mad, not scared at all.

"Now Brooklyn let's not get rude. I'm still your father" He said with a smug look on his face. Lucas and Karen just stared on in astonishment.

"Ha. You can't still be my father when you never were! How do you do it? Live this lie of a life without anyone seeing you?" I snapped deciding to take all my anger out on him.

"Well, your mother was never smartest person and honestly neither are you" He said and I didn't have a chance to respond because someone stepped in front of me.

"How dare you? This is your daughter. A daughter who clearly in pain and you just talk to her like she is gum on the bottom of your shoe. How do you walk out on your family like that?" Karen asked obviously disgusted

"No need to be harsh" He said with a villainous laugh

"You think you are just king of the world don't you? What you do to get someone like Karen? Tell her lies about how you did this and you did that? Did you trap her in this marriage and now refuse to get a divorce? Please tell me I would love to hear" I seethed before turning to Karen with a fake smile, "Let me guess. He told you he graduated from Duke, said he did all these things in politics. Well did he tell you he has five kids he ran out on? Actually" I said turning back to Dan "Can't really run out on someone when technically you were never there. Too high, too depressed, too you"

"So you are the low less asshole of a father that Nathan told me about" Lucas said obviously mad.

"Oh Nathan, how is the little tyke"

"Not little, bastard" I mumbled under my breath but of course he heard.

"You know, Brooke. You were never this bitter. Does it have to do with Grey just leaving you here to fend for yourself? She was always a selfish little-"

"Don't you dare say what you are about to say about her!" I hissed pointing a finger in his face

"Why? You say what you can about her, don't you…Loo?" He said with a laugh and I went to slap him in the face, but he grabbed my wrist and jerked it the other way and I felt pain going through my arm and heard a snap

"What did you just do?" Lucas snapped with rage etched on his face punching Dan in the face before pretty much picking me up and taking me to the other room

"Let me see your arm" He said.

"It's not that bad" I said wiping the tears away. I don't usually cry, but damn that hurt

"Brooke…" He said with a commanding voice and I just gave him my hand. I don't know why, but I felt as if I had to listen. We both looked at my wrist that was I already swollen. "We need to get you to a hospital"

"No" I said and he just narrowed his eyes at me

"You're going" He said in that commanding voice and before I could say no Karen walked in

"Come on baby. I need to get you to a doctor" She said putting her arm around my shoulder and walking towards the door. "Lucas, get my keys and call Nathan" She told him and he nodded and turned towards the kitchen.

* * *

I hate hospitals. I mean seriously don't like them a little. Growing up I was always here. Not just for me, Nathan being born, My horrible rash, Grey cutting her leg open, all the times Devon broke something, all my kidney and bladder infections, all of Grey's infection, my surgery, Easton's pneumonia, my bronchitis, Nathan busting his head open, me and Nathan hitting each other the day after he busted his head open which made him have to go back, all of Nathan's concussions, all my broken bones. Yeah, we were there a lot. Easton rarely, the rest of us, all the time. I'm thinking they should have a Davis wing since we were always there. Our pediatrician had to have a girl's folder and a boy's folder and the girl's folder was bigger. And with Nathan and me hitting his head, the kids always said it was my fault he had to go back, well if Easton wasn't so immature and through a little hot wheels car and Devon when Devon said 'look I'm a moving target' then throw it right when Nathan ran in front of Devon, he would never have been in the hospital in the first place. Anywho, back to hating hospitals, I don't like them. People always feel sorry for you and ask questions. I don't like being asked questions.

"Mom, I called Nathan but he didn't answer" Lucas told Karen as we sat in the waiting room. Oh, and there is way too much waiting. I mean seriously what is wrong with this adult across from me eating a Big Mac? Oh, yeah he looks really sick.

"Call again" Karen said not looking up from the magazine.

"Yes mam" He said going through his phone and I am assuming picking Nathan's number. Honestly, this isn't how I planned my day going. I mean I don't even know what time it is. How long was I out? And I definitely didn't expect to be at Lucas' house and seeing my father who has been MIA for the last four years.

"Oh good Nate, you picked up. You need to come to the hospital" He said sitting there for I guess Nathan's reply, "Brooke's hurt." He said and then sat for a few seconds, "Because after you pretty much kicked her out of her own house, she ran and during her running her knee gave out in front of my house." Lucas said exasperated and I just stared at him. I felt this would be my only chance to stare at him because he would just think I am staring because of the phone call, "She isn't in the hospital because of her knee. You and your mom need to get here" And he again paused. I never noticed how blue his eyes were. They were crystal like and held so much life. His hair was long but not too long and sort of spiked up. He is actually kind of cute. "She broke her hand" He said leaning on his knees and running a hand through his hair. He is not cute, he's hot. Oh god, this day is so weird. "Nathan, before I tell you need to be calm. You calm. Okay. Well you know that step father I told you about that I couldn't stand? Yeah well turns out, he is your father." H said slowly. "And he broke Brooke's hand" Lucas said and then he shut his phone.

"He hung up on me" Lucas said and I laughed a little.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Five" Lucas said.

"Wow, I was asleep for a while." I said surprised. I usually can't sleep during the day.

"Davis" We heard and turned to see the nurse standing there and gesturing me for the room. I got up slowly and turned to make sure someone was coming with me.

"I'll stay and wait for Nathan." Lucas said and Karen nodded and stood up and walked with me into the back.

"So I don't even need to do an x-ray to know your wrist is broken. I do however need to see where it all is broken, so come with me. Mom," she said turning to Karen

"Oh, I'm just a watch over till her mother gets here" Karen said with her sweet smile.

"Oh, well you stay here and we will be back soon" The nurse said and Karen nodded and I walked beside the nurse towards the lab. "So what happened?" She asked and I just sighed.

"I don't know if I should even tell you. You will think I'm crazy" I said shaking my head and she just nodded and then started directing me how to lay my very swollen arm on the table. I already pretty much knew what to do. Like I said, I am in hospitals a lot.

"Okay, were all done. Go back to the room and the doctor will be in shortly" She smiled and I just nodded and cradled my arm as I walked back to the room. As I passed the waiting room I noticed Lucas was sitting in a chair and that Nathan was there… pacing. I got close to the door to see if I could hear what Nathan was rambling about.

"I'm gonna kill him. Who does he think he is? He broke her arm. He's dead. He better stay away from me because I will kill him" Nathan seethed.

"Wow, totally different tone from this morning" Lucas mumbled and Nathan looked at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nathan snapped.

"You told her to leave and that no one would miss her and now you care? Figure out how you feel about her because she is your sister and misses you and you keep pushing her away!" Lucas said, slowly getting angry as he stood up and got into Nathan's face.

"Oh, so you find her passed out in your front yard and what now you're her best friend?"

"No, the fact I have been your friend since you moved here and see how you treat her and see how she reacts!" Lucas yelled before walking out of waiting room and Nathan just sitting down. I turned around and walked to the room. I walked in to see my mom talking to Karen and I just knocked and my mom turned.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry you had to face him on your own" My mom sighed hugging me and I pretty much fell into her.

"Excuse me, hi I'm Dr. Matthews" The doctor said. She looked about mid- 40s and she had short dark hair. We all said hi and sat down as she told us the news.

"If you see here" She said pointing to the x-ray she put up and I'm pretty sure everyone in the room flinched at how bad it looked. "That is the worst fracture. It is right on the forearm of your right arm. You have a few breaks on your growth plate in your wrist. So we are going to have to have the cast go to your elbow." She said and they asked what color cast I wanted and I picked black.

Half of an hour later we were walking into the waiting room where Nathan was sitting.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking up and I just nodded before walking into the cafeteria and seeing Lucas, I sat down next to him and he just looked up.

"Hey. How bad is it? "He asked and I shrugged.

"Pretty bad. I'm gonna have this for three months" I said with a sad smile lifting the cast as if it was on show

"I'm sorry" He said

"It's whatever" I laughed.

"Yeah. So you talk to Nathan?" He asked and I was surprised how comfortable I was with him.

"Not really. He asked if I was okay and I nodded then came to see you" I told him and he nodded.

"He loves you" Lucas said

"Funny way of showing it" I said with a dry laugh.

"Nathan just isn't good with showing his emotions" He told me wisely. It set me off though, he is talking to me as if Nathan is just s stranger to me.

"I know that. He is my little brother, not yours" I told him baffled. He knew nothing about Nathan. How growing up, he was obsessed with guns or until he was ten, Mom had to tuck him at night. Or that he, Devon, and Easton made a man cave in our woods when he was twelve. Or that our yellow lab, Shooter, is his most prized possession that Shooter sleeps on Nathan's bed every night. Or that he got stitches when he was five that made him look like Harry Potter.

"Yeah, but you don't really know him like I do" He shrugged and he just walked into no man's land. I stood up because I was so mad.

"Excuse me? Don't tell me I don't know him. Do you know his favorite ice cream? Do you know he over uses mamma when he talks? Or that he could beat college students in Call of Duty when he was seven? Or that he once peed on all of us because he wanted to go upstairs and we didn't? Do you know we used to tell him if he got ten concussions he would die? Do you know when Grey used to be out late he would sleep in my room because he knew I didn't like being alone? Or that when he was nine, for weeks before we went Florida, he slept in our room on the floor?" I yelled tears running down my face and he sat there, "you don't know that he would hug me just one simple hug when he knew that all I wanted was a dad. You don't know, so don't you dare tell me I don't know him because we might not be close anymore but he is still my little brother and I will always know him." I said pointing towards the waiting room

"Yeah and everything you said is the past, you don't know him now" He told me

"You think because I don't talk to him means I don't know him. I know that he has never liked a girl like he likes Haley James. Or that he was hurt by Grey, Or that hearing Dan's name makes him see red. I know that he has a hole in the wall where last week he got upset because of something Grey did. I know you are his only real friend. I know that he loves my mom and doesn't change how he acts towards her when he is around his 'friends.' I know him, and I might not be there and I might not know everything but why is that my fault? He could easily come talk to me, so here's something you can do. Go ask him what he knows about me. His list will be a lot shorter than mine" I cried shaking my head

"You know I thought that maybe underneath all of the fakeness you show there was a real person. Like always, I was wrong" I sighed disappointed before turning walking towards the door.

"Brooke..."

"You know…" I said turning around, "How about we just forget today ever happened and that we are step siblings. That way there is no confusion later" I told him walking out not waiting for an answer.

* * *

"I'm staying at Rachel's" I told my mom as I zipped up my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"For how long?" She asked the tears in her eyes which broke me a little more

"I don't know. For a while." I shrugged

"Baby, look at me. You don't have to go" She told me taking my face in her hands

"Yeah, I do" I sighed walking down the stairs and opening the door.

"Way to be the fourth kid to walk out on her" I heard Nathan say from the living room.

"You know Nathan I have taken a lot of shit from you over the last few years" I said with a dry laugh staying where I was, "And I didn't say anything, I let you take all your anger out on me. I'm done, I don't know if it is because of Dan or Grey or hell Lucas, but I'm done. I get it now." I sighed and he looked at me with confusion

"What? That no one wants you?" He asked angry.

"It's not my fault" I whispered

"What?" he asked me standing up.

"I said it is not my fault" I shouted, "In your warped mind that you have, you believe I am the reason they all left you! Newsflash Nathan, I'm not! It wasn't my fault they left! It was none of ours! They wanted out they got out! So grow up and stop blaming me! Stop taking it out on me because when you are saying no one wants me; it's so you aren't saying it to yourself. At least have I friends that care about me. Sure you're popular, but the one person that you want hates you, so I guess no one wants you. It's not my fault they left you and Haley hates you but it is your fault she is losing child number four, not mine" I yelled slamming the door. Slamming the book shut of my old life and walking to Rachel's car hoping to start a new one.

"You ready?" She asked and I nodded looking out the window.

"Quinn and Peyton are coming over. I'm actually gonna pick them up" She told me as we drove the short drive to I guess Quinn's house. She was closer to Rachel and I again just nodded.

"So are you going to let Peyton design your cast?" She asked and I nodded still staring out the window. "You know as much fun this is I really don't like one sided conversations" She said as she pulled into Quinn's neighborhood and I nodded.

"I cheated on Cooper" She told me and I nodded as she stopped in front of Quinn's house.

"Are you ever going to talk about it or are you going to sit there and mope?" She snapped and I just looked at her before nodding and looking out the window.

"I guess the latter" She sighed as she got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

'I'm not gonna cry' I thought focusing on Quinn's house. Wanting to just run in and have someone anyone hold me. I didn't move though. I felt like I couldn't move my body. I didn't want people to know how I felt. I didn't even notice Peyton and Quinn get in the car and Rachel start driving again

"Hey Brooke." Peyton smiled. I heard her but I wasn't really listening. I was focusing on the fact my head was throbbing.

"She isn't talking" Rachel told them as I grabbed my head in pain. I put my head in my lap and stayed that way until I felt the car come to a stop.

"Brooke. Were here" Rachel told me. I brought my head up with tears running down my face.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Quinn asked me as they climbed out Rachel's side and walked around to my side

"Aspirin." I whispered slamming my eyes shut to shield the pain from the sun shining violently down on me.

"Come on. Let's get inside" Peyton said pulling me out of the car and ushering me towards the door.

* * *

"You want to watch a movie?" Rachel asked me as we sat on the couch, but we weren't doing anything. For the past twenty minutes they have all stared at me expecting me to say something, but I have nothing to say.

"No" I mumbled standing up and walking to the kitchen. I went to the cabinet I knew held what I was looking for. I swung the wooden panel door open and pulled down the bottle and grabbed a glass.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Rachel asked coming in followed by Quinn and Peyton.

"Well, you guys drink every weekend so what is stopping me?" I asked them as I poured me a small glass of whiskey

"A gene that will make you addicted" Peyton scolded me trying to snatch it away from me but I was too fast.

"What a stupid excuse. I mean my whole family thinks I am going to be a drunk and a slut anyway, why don't I just prove them right?" I asked them harshly taking a big gulp of the murky liquid and swallowed away the bad taste deciding that drinking this shit was a bad idea. I sat the cup in the sink and looked at them waiting for them to talk

"Because they are wrong. B, don't do this. I know you are hurt and upset but this is the last thing you should do. Just talk to us and tell us what happened." Quinn explained. I didn't tell them I saw Dan or how I got my arm broken, but I guess if they want me to talk it out, fine. I will

"Let's see, my sister ran out on me, said I didn't exist so me being my stupid self told her she had no one and then she ,feeling sorry for herself realizing someone didn't like her she went and got drunk. She then went on to scream at the camera that everyone needed to leave her alone including me." I said mocking Grey, "Then the next morning it was all over the news and to put it lightly Nathan told me I was a mistake and wished I left so I ran. I ran and ran and then thanks to bad genes my knee gave out and I collapsed in front of Lucas Scott him self's house" I said throwing my hands in the air thinking the whole thing was beyond humorous, "I wake up in his house and then we have a bonding moment and I meet his mom… and stepfather who just happens to be Dan friggin' Davis" I said and watched their jaws drop, "Now personally this is my favorite part. I find out scream at him, try to slap him and then he breaks my arm" I snapped shoving cast covered arm in the air, "There, that is what happened." I hissed pushing passed them, "Oh and Rachel you better not have cheated on Cooper because I am already pissed off" I finished walking to a spare bedroom and slamming the door not caring if I sounded like a bitch.

* * *

"Brooke…" I heard softly on the other side of the door. I sighed as I slid off the bed and sluggishly made my way towards the door and pulled it open

"Yeah?" I asked

"The phone" Rachel said awkwardly handing me the phone before ending the conversation and walking the other way while I put the phone to my ear and closed the door relocking it in the process.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver and impatiently waited for an answer

"Hey Brooke, I just wanted to see how you were doing" he replied and I was silent from surprise

"Hey Luke, umm… okay. How's your mom?" I asked him

"She is a little shaken up, but she will be fine. She is talking to my dad right now" He told me while I paced around the room

"And Dan?" I asked nervously

"Gone. He had moved all of his stuff and was gone before we got back"

"Coward" I mumbled

"Yeah. I guess I understand now though" He explained to me

"What do you mean?" I asked him. It seemed all I could do was ask questions

"For the longest time, Nathan would talk about how he had the worst dad and I thought he had no idea what it was like to have a horrible father well for me step father. I guess it was worse for you huh?" He asked me

"Yeah, it got really bad near the end where I thought in a year he won't be here because I honestly thought he was going to off himself. The worst part was I was alright with that. I'm a horrible daughter, I know" I sighed knowing how cold I sounded

"No, just somebody who was tired" he said knowingly

"Yeah. Thank you for today and sorry for screaming at you" I apologized

"It is okay. I shouldn't have said it." He told me and I suddenly felt uncomfortable with the conversation

"You're right. You shouldnt have, but I am sorry I was such a bitch. I guess I was so mad was because you're right. I dont know him, i just know who he used to be and I want that Nathan back. I just my little brother back" I sighed into the phone.

"Brooke... the boy you want is thirteen years old. Nathan doesn't want that boy back and deep down neither do you" He told me honestly

"I got to go Lucas." I said not waiting for a response and hanging up the phone

"B. Davis! Get your fat ass down here!" I heard Peyton yell all the way down from the basement which made me laugh as I slowly descended down the stairs to the game room

"What?"

"Even though you were a bitch earlier cause you were, we have decided to let it slide. We are going to have a marathon and pick the worst show ever and make fun of it all the way through while Peyt does your cast" Rachel told me as she popped the DVD in

"What show?" I asked them while they all sort of eyed me cautiously, "Seriously?" I asked annoyed

"Yes, we are going to talk about how bad of an actress your sister is. This is gonna be fun" Quinn laughed while I plopped down in between Peyton and Quinn and laid my right arm on Peyton's lap

"Fine" I sighed as I watched the dramatic menu show.

"Damn, is that boy your sister's?" Rachel asked me as we watched the opening credits

"I don't know. We got to watch" I laughed as the first scene appeared on the screen. It was of Grey walking into a class I guess late because everyone looked at her

"_Oh, you are the new student. Everyone, this is Grace Larson" The teacher said to the class while Grace looked uninterested_

"_Where do I sit?" she asked coldly and the teacher pointed to a seat behind a very good looking boy, "Really? I have to sit behind my estranged brother?" She asked annoyed and the teacher looked at her disappointed, "Sorry. Hi Mickey" She mocked as she sat behind him_

"_Mick, Grace" He snapped at her _

And then the rest of the show went on. Apparently Grey used to live with her father in New York, but he kicked her out for getting expelled from school and now lives with her mother in a small one light town in Kansas with her brother and apparently his best friend lives with them and at first she hates him but then starts to like the town and him.

"Crap, I kind of like it" Quinn mumbled to us as the credits rolled to the end of the first season. The finale with Grey telling Asher, the best friend, that she had to go back to New York and they broke up, "I mean raise your hand if you agree" She said cutting her eyes over at us while Peyton and Rachel slowly and cautiously raised their hands

"They are really cute" Peyton shrugged

"And your sister is actually kind of good" Rachel added in

She's never coming back, is she?" I asked them all sadly, but none of them answered so I answered for myself, "I always thought if she was horrible then no one would want her and then she would have to come back. She is amazing. I am never getting my sister back. I'm going to bed. Thank you for everything" I smiled hugging them all before going to bed suddenly realizing Grey had everything and didn't need me, never did.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Muchos Gracias for the reviews! Yeah, I'm using that Spanish Two in the real world. Your Welcome Mrs. Devil. Anywho, I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter and I promise Brathan will have their moments along With others in story (wink wink). **

**Also this story will have twists and turns. It won't be cliché and one of those I saw that coming, because what I have planned you guys won't see coming… I hope. If you can figure it out, I will personally send you each chapter before I post it on fanfiction. Scout's honor.**

**Oh! For the whole reposting chapters thing. I went back and was rereading chapters and realized how bad my editing was and though I know it is annoying, I had to change it. At least I updated the next day and have this chapter already up so quickly. I will try and I mean try to update quicker! I promise.**

**I don't own anything like Starbucks or One tree hill or anything else I talk about.**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis: **I'm glad you liked my chapter and I promise Grey along with brothers will be talked more about. And you will just have to read if Brooke talks to someone…

**Dianehermans: **Lexi wanted me to inform you Dangerous Games and New Town will be updated soon. She promises.

**Long Live BRUCAS: **Yeah, Brooke's life sucks and sadly she has more coming her way

**Tanya2byour21: **glad you liked it. After I saw your PM, I was like crap. If one person is wondering others will, so I knew I needed to be post a real chapter soon.

**Z: **Yep, a chapter. Took me long enough I know!

**Thanks for the reviews. They let me know people actually read this story.**

_**A small town is where people go to church on Sunday to see who didn't.  
- Anon **_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of three obnoxious people above me and the pain in my right arm. Damn Dan. I tried to keep my eyes shut and pretend I was asleep by making slow movements of moving around the bed because me staying still would never happen.

"Brooke…" Peyton whispered in my ear but I stayed in my position.

"Penelope…" Quinn also whispered pushing me a little which I used to turn the other side.

"Okay, this is crap" Rachel told them in her bitchy tone before I felt my bed sheets being taken away from me

"Rachel!" I growled into my very soft pillow

"Told you she was awake. Wake up Brooke. It is one in the afternoon. We all already went to church so yeah, many people pissed at you. You were probably the only one not there. Pastor wants you to come in and help with the costumes for the play tomorrow after school since you missed" Rachel informed me

"Great" I complained hating that I missed church. That is how this town is, so small that everyone goes to the same church and not even the stoners missed Sunday church. It was like an unspoken rule to high schoolers, don't party on Saturday because you don't want to be sitting in church snoozing because you didn't sleep last night. That is a sin in this town.

"Did you tell him about Dan?" I asked them

"Your mamma did. That is why he is going easy on you" Peyton told me and I nodded in thanks.

"Oh and we are going shopping, so get up" Quinn told me smacking me in the butt before they all walked out

"I hate shopping" I whimpered before slowly getting up and walking into the bathroom to see my horrendous appearance. My hair in a messy side braid and remnants of yesterday's make up crusted on my contact filled eyes. Yeah, I know; sleeping in contacts is bad. Honestly, I don't care a rat's ass about my eyes. I sighed at how awful I looked and jumped in the shower after I took off all my homemade bracelets, hair bows and used Vaseline to get off my make-up. The warm liquid ran over my body as I quickly used the mango shampoo and its matching conditioner. I then quickly cleaned the rest of my body before jumping out. This is probably the time I make clear the reasoning behind my quick showers. It isn't because I love recycling or because I am in a friend's house because honestly Rachel doesn't care. My reasoning is because first off, I have to wear a bag on my right arm so it won't get wet which sucks trying to do stuff with one hand and two because I'm allergic to water in a way. How can a person be allergic to water? Well Dan being Dan made me a drug baby! Yay Dan and because of this I have a very long list of allergies including chlorine and there is a small amount even in bath water. I used to take long showers anyway and make them super hot but my skin would turn blood red and I would have skin peel off my body so I now take lukewarm five minute shower. I know I am missing out on so much!

I slipped into shorts that holes in them with a grey v-neck shirt and a black- white horizontal striped cardigan and my black worn converse before taking out my contacts and sliding on my square framed black glasses. My eyes hurt too much and I needed a break from being able to see everything clearly. I put back on my bracelets and kept the cardigan sleeves pushed up on my arms. I blow dry my hair before plugging in the straightener and pulled out my zebra make up bag Quinn gave me last year for my birthday and began doing my make-up. I never wore foundation because I was allergic to most kinds along with blush and lip gloss so I just stuck with eye makeup. I used a purple and grey mix of colors on the top lid and then a light lavender underneath my eye before grabbing my eye liner and lightly putting it on the bottom and top lids and then I moved on to my mascara. I coated my eyelashes a few times making sure I didn't blink so it would not end up on my face which tended to happen a lot. By the time I was done with my makeup, it was time to straighten my hair so I grabbed the straightener and quickly passed it through my hair and side bangs before unplugging it and walking out the bathroom and downstairs to all my friends waiting patiently on the sofa.

"Took you long enough" Peyton grumbled standing up and brushing herself off

"I'm driving" I told them completely ignoring Peyton's comment and grabbing Rachel's keys

"Alrighty" Quinn smiled grabbing her purse and following me quickly, "Brooke, guess what?" Quinn said looping her arm through mine

"What?" I asked looking at her as we approached the car

"Haley told me something yesterday" She said with a secretive smile

"No…" I gasped knowing what was said

"Yup, she admitted it. Our little siblings officially have admitted it" She gushed while Peyton and Rachel walked out the door

"We talking about Haley's epiphany?" Rachel asked as she climbed into the back of the car with Quinn and Peyton got in the front.

"Yeah…" I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing as I buckled my seatbelt

"What? You don't like the idea?" Peyton laughed while I eyed them all making sure they had put their seatbelt on before backing out of the driveway.

"I don't know, it is just Nathan isn't the most faithful person in the world or nicest or any charming quality for that matter and I don't want Haley to get her hopes up just to get hurt" I shrugged as I drove towards the mall

"Don't worry, I told her all of this when she told me yesterday" Quinn informed me

"Good. I like her too much" I said with a smile as I continued to drive for a good forty minutes until Rachel randomly talked

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I think we all see how your brother treats her and now that she wants it too. They are going to get together and the sad thing is… I think she will hurt him" Rachel announced to the car as we went under a yellow light so I kissed my pointer and middle fingers of my right casted hand touched the roof out of reflex

"That makes no sense" Peyton replied

"Yes. Haley is a natural heart breaker"

"Are we still talking about my sister?" Quinn laughed

"Yes, she is innocent and without evening meaning to she got Nathan Davis to fall for her. No offense to you Brooke, but Nathan is a-"

"Arrogant ass that has no heart and is a player and has cheated on every girlfriend he has ever had and he is only fifteen?" I suggested

"Yes and I think I am a little offended about how badly you just bashed him" Rachel said which made is all laughed before she continued, "But he is your brother and just like you"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her

"You both will not care, not go stupid over anyone and then that one person will come and you will both fall before you get a chance to know what is going on. Nathan fell for sweet Haley James and he doesn't plan getting back up" Rachel told me wisely

"And have I fallen yet?" I asked with a laugh

"Yup" They all said together as I pulled into a parking spot

"Who?" I asked them curious to know who they thought I would ever fall for

"We're not saying. That is for you to figure out" Peyton smirked as we got out of the car and made our way into the mall of torture

"Right" I laughed at them all as we walked through the doors into the sporting goods store

"Wait!" Rachel gasped as we were about to step on the escalator

"What?" I asked her looking around thinking something was wrong

"Look how cute they are!" Peyton smiled while I just stood there confused

"Speak of the devil" Quinn added in

"Okay, I am so confused. What are we looking at?" I asked them and Rachel grabbed my head turned into the direction they were all looking. I didn't get it until the tall brunette boy turned to reveal a blond which made me smile. Nathan and Haley stood in the basketball section holding hands while she helped him buy something. They were really cute.

"Didn't she admit it yesterday?" Peyton asked confused while we looked on from afar

"Maybe he asked her out and she realized she wanted to and then told me" Quinn suggested as we climbed onto the elevator

"That makes sense. Aww… Baby Davis and Baby James together. I see a bright future. Maybe all of our families will end up together like we all thought they would" Rachel laughed

"Yeah" I said with a fake smile not really wanting to be there especially when we saw the long line stretched around the outside of the store and lots of girls screaming

"What the Hell?" I asked cocking my head to the side while Rachel stopped a girl who was overly hyper

"What is going on?" Rachel asked the girl who had bleached her hair one too many times if you asked me

"Have you not seen the news?" She asked us like we were all stupid and judging by our faces she probably could see we had no idea what was going on, "Oh, well the cast of Saving Grace is here today for an autograph session and interview!" She squealed before running off

"I think the bleach went to her head" Peyton said with no emotion as we all looked on.

"I need to get Nathan" I said quickly before turning around and running back into the store and sprinting down the escalator not stopping until I got to Nathan

"Hi, little brother, Haley. Sorry to break up this adorable scene, but you need to leave" I told him knowing I sounded cold

"And I should listen to you for what reason?" he asked annoyed

"Oh so do you want me to go get your other big sister who just happens to be here? Will you listen to her?" I asked with sarcasm dripping off every word

"No…" Haley gasped changing her stance into protective mode. That is really cute, her protecting little brother. I like her so much

"Yes and the rest of her Ku Klux Klan. So again, leave!" I snapped shooing them towards the door

"What are you going to do?" Nathan asked uncomfortably

"I'm gonna act like I don't see her, get my friends, and leave" I shrugged before turning away hearing the door cling knowing they had left

"Brooke…" I heard from behind me

"Yeah" I smiled as I turned around not prepared for a hug

"Thank you" Haley smiled

"For what?" I asked her

"Everything. Just thank you and I will get your little brother back. I promise" She said with her innocent smile before she walking back towards the door and out to Nathan

"I hope so" I said to myself before turning back around, back up the escalator, and back to where my friends were standing, but they weren't there. I walked a little farther, but didn't round the corner just poke my head around to see a huge group of people with raised hands in hopes to have their question answered by my sister. Hmmm… so many embarrassing stories to tell

"Hi umm… Grey! My name is Rachel and these are my two best friends, Peyton and Quinn. Say hi guys" Rachel said with a huge fake smile while Peyton grinned waved like mad men, "And I have a question, have you ever eaten an eraser? That was green? And said gum?" Rachel smiled and Grey paled a little. I think right then Grey noticed how familiar Quinn actually looked.

"Ooh, I have a question. Did you make those bracelets yourself?" Quinn asked while Grey shook her head

"Really? Because our friend, Brooke. She is here actually" Quinn smiled as Grey looked around everywhere, her brown hair being thrown side to side, "She isn't a big fan, but she makes the best bracelets. They re colorful and braided. They are amazing, but you can't have one because she only makes them for her closest friends. That's why we all have one" Quinn smiled showing Grey her bracelet.

"Yeah, Brooke had to take hers off and put it on her other arm because her arm was broken. Bad accident, she fell and her father, Dan was there" Peyton said while I watched Grey get near tears and I think that was the moment my best friends decided to be nice for the first time in a long time

"You want to know something though…" Rachel said with a soft tone. "She has this bracelet that says Hollywood that her sister made and she said the day she takes it off was the day she stopped caring. She took it off" Rachel said with a pause and I watched Grey swallow hard,

"She put it on her other arm yesterday. She still loves her sister more than anything. She thinks she is amazing at what she does" Peyton continued

"And she just is mad and she wishes she sucked at what she did because then she would come home, but last night she realized she wasn't coming home. She is mad and scared and alone and all she wants is big sister to be there and hug her, especially when her little brother kicked her out of the house when he heard what she said to her big sister. He needs to realize it isn't her fault or his for that matter. He misses her a lot. He is mad too because she left without a goodbye. They wouldn't even care if they knew she still knew they were alive" Quinn shrugged, "Come on guys, Grey Simon doesn't want to hear us talk about our best friend. She has bigger problems to worry about" She said pulling them away and I ran back down the stair not wanting them to know I heard and I swallowed the lump in my throat

"Hey, did you get Nathan to leave?" Peyton asked as they walked up to me

"Yeah, it took a lot of convincing though" I lied with a fake smile as we walked back to the car

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked them as I climbed into the driver seat

"This is your day" Peyton told me from the passenger seat

"Nope, this is you guy's day. I want to do whatever you guys want to do" I smiled pulling out of the mall

"Ooh, then can we go the basketball game? Because I mean Jake and Clay are playing and so is Nathan and Rachel and Peyton are cheerleaders so Brooke, me and you could sit behind them… please!" Quinn begged

"Quinn, Peyton and I aren't cheerleaders anymore" Rachel laughed

"But I want to go. This is Clay's first game when I can finally cheer him on" Quinn whined

"Bud, we're going, we always go. Tonight is no different, but the game is at six. It is two thirty. What are we gonna do till then?" Peyton asked turned around in the seat

"Starbucks and run through Target" Rachel suggested

"I'm in" I laughed as I started towards the only Target in our town that held the only Starbucks in our town which was still an hour away

* * *

"God this town is too small" Rachel complained as we walk towards the Coffee shop in the front of the Target and the middle aged woman behind the counter was already typing in our order. She was in her thirties and made the best Caramel Frappuccino ever. They are smooth and not too crunchy because the ice wasn't chopped enough, she put so much caramel on the top it over flowed…. Mmhmm, amazing.

"The usual, girls?" She asked and we all nodded. It is sad when the worker knows what you want, "Rachel it is your turn to pay" she smiled fondly

"Like I said…" Rachel paused to hand Jaymi twenty dollars before turning back, "too damn small" She sighed thanking Jaymi as she received changed

"I don't get it. This is town has less than a thousand people yet people have no idea what goes on in any of our lives" Peyton shrugged confused.

"I know. It took us an hour just to get to a mall. If it wasn't for Duncan's mamma we would not even have this Target." I laughed as we stood waiting for the coffee

"Brooke you're lucky, you have only been here two years" Quinn told me as Jaymi handed me my venti caramel Frappuccino and Rachel her Grande vanilla bean Frappuccino before putting caramel on Peyton and Quinn Iced Caramel macchiato then handing it to them

"Thanks" We all smiled before we started through the huge store. It was Tree Hill's mall for the people that didn't want to go to the next town or when estranged sister is there. We tried on dresses, bathing suits, shirts, shoes and ran through the store just having fun until six rolled around and we decided to head to the school early.

* * *

"You guys go ahead and see your boyfriends. Me and Brooke are going to grab something to eat. We will back by game time" Rachel told Peyton and Quinn as they got out of the jeep and towards the school gym while me and Rachel went down the street to McDonald's and got a booth

"We gonna talk?" Rachel asked me as I took a bite of my double hamburger

"About?" I responded after I had swallowed

"Today, yesterday, a certain phone call from a boy you hate, Nathan" She rambled

"Okay, Today: I heard what you guys said. Thank you for letting her know about the bracelet. Haley hugged me and thanked me and told me she was going to get Nathan back. I had fun at Target" I shrugged talking about today

"Brooke… for once will you talk to me" She begged me

"Fine, what particularly do you want to know about today?" I asked her

"Why make Nathan leave and not even see your sister?"

"I can't see her without crying and going off on her and I love her too much to make her look like a horrible person to everyone. She has a reputation and I have ruined it enough" I told her honestly

"And Nathan?"

"He isn't ready. I know that and I know he doesn't want to see her and I didn't want him to be ambushed"

"Alright, now yesterday. Could you tell me with details how you ended up in the Scott household" She said with a laugh

"Nathan told me no one wanted me and how he wished I left instead of Grey so I ran out. In pajama and barefoot I ran. I didn't know which direction but I came to a neighborhood so I went in it. I'm not supposed to be running anyway so my knee of course gave out on me right in front of his house and I fell in the grass and I guess just broke down. I cried and either passed out or just feel asleep because the next thing I know, I am in Lucas' house on his couch" I told her replaying everything that happened in the last twenty four hours, "He tried to give me pain pills, but I don't take pain pills and then he found out about Grey and I told him."

"What?" She asked me

"About Dan, he didn't know it was his Dan, he just knew I had a shitty father that 'left' and then he understood why I couldn't take the pain pill. Then I met his mom and she is so nice and I started to cry again so she let me sleep then I woke up to screaming. Dan wanting me out of the house and then the big reveal" I said with a dry bitter laugh

"What did he say that made you want to slap him?"

"He was going off about how horrible Grey was and then said how I was allowed to bash her but he wasn't so I tried to slap him and he gave me this" I sighed looking at my right arm

"What did Lucas do?"

"Punched him" I smiled

"Virgin boy punched someone?" She laughed

"Virgin boy? Really Rach?" I asked her surprised she still used the nickname we gave him freshman year

"Whatever" she shrugged off

"Anywho, we went to the hospital and I overheard him and Nathan fighting about me because Lucas told him that he needed to figure out his feelings and some other stuff. I didn't talk to him until I went to the cafeteria and I fought with him because he said I didn't know Nathan. I was so mad but he is right. I don't know him and it scares me that I don't know him, you know? I mean, I would like to think if he ever went missing and they asked to describe him or say what he was wearing the day he went missing and I hope I could tell them because if I hadn't seen him at the mall I wouldn't have known and that pisses me off." I snapped taking the last bite of my burger and throwing the wrapper away

"Let's go" Rachel said grabbing her drink walking towards the exit, "Continue"

"Oh, so the phone call. Yeah, he called to apologize and to see how I was doing" I shrugged thinking it was no big deal as I climbed into the passenger seat of her car

"If I didn't know any better I would think he likes you" She smiled pulling out of McDonalds

"Yeah, and you and Coop are breaking up" I smirked at her

"You never know" She shrugged

"You and Cooper didn't?" I asked confused

"Not yet…" She said

"You didn't cheat on him, did you?" I asked knowing she mentioned that last night

"No! I just was trying to get you to talk yesterday. I just think he is cheating on me" She told me

"Why?"

"He's in college and states away and never answers and when he does he rushes me off the phone and I just think he is" She shrugged

"Why aren't you more upset by this?" I asked her noticing she didn't really seem to care

"Because I knew in the beginning this might happen and I knew how to deal with it" She replied pulling into the packed school and luckily found a parking spot

"I'm sorry buddy" I sighed hugging her once we got out of the car

"Maybe Lucas does like you" She smiled before running towards the entrance

Walking into the gym I felt a rush of relief, something about coming to such a familiar place and seeing familiar faces isn't always bad. Especially when I see my mom sitting in her reserved seat in the bleachers and I can't help but smile

"I'm going to sit with my mom tonight, okay?" I told Rachel as she nodded and we parted ways, me to my mom and Rachel to the student section

"Hey mamma" I smiled hugging her which she gladly returned

"Hey baby girl. Did the girls tell you about church?" She asked me and I nodded

"Yes mam, I'm going tomorrow after school. You see that girl all the way over there next to Quinn?" I asked her changing the subject

"Is that Haley? I haven't seen her since she was little." She smiled thinking back on days when I and Quinn were little

"Yeah and you see, for about five or six months now, while you have been at work, she has been tutoring Nathan" I explained to her and she nodded so I continued, "And as of either last night or today that girl is your son's girlfriend." I smiled at her

"Oh thank the lord, a good girl" She laughed

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't hurt her" I sighed still not convinced how serious Nathan was about her.

"You know you should be saying you don't want her to hurt him" She told me

"And he should say that he is glad I didn't leave instead of banishing from the house" I snapped looking over at Nathan as he warmed up

"He told me you made him leave the mall today"

"Yup" I said still staring at him wondering when he got so good

"Want to tell me why?"

"Nope" I concluded wanting to end the conversation

"You can go hang out with your friends now" she whispered nudging me in the shoulder knowing I was upset and needed to have fun

"Fine" I huffed standing up and going down to stand with Quinn, Haley, Rachel, and Peyton

"I thought you were going to stand with your mom," Peyton said to me

"Yeah, but she wanted to talk about mall and I didn't" I shrugged and they all nodded in understanding

"We were talking to Mouth and he said that this team is the team stopping us from state. We win this game we go to state" Rachel smiled trying to make conversation, but the fact I live with the star player and it has been all over school, I already knew.

"That's awesome" I forced before turning back to the court to watch the game start.

* * *

It's weird, coaches teach the players everything. The shooting, dribbling, jukes, spins, fakes, charges, what not to do on the court, defense, offense, they teach how to play the game, but what happens when it comes down to one player, my brother, one free throw, one play and he could win or lose. The score will be 64-64 and go into overtime or 64-65, Ravens winning. The best part is, is that I know not to make any plans for next weekend because if I know one thing about my brother, was he could make free throws. I was there when he learned how to do it.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Natey, you can do it" Grey cheered twelve year old Nathan on as he stared down the big basketball goal_

"_Okay Nate, remember what Brooke said about Duke?" Easton asked Nathan. This is how we spent most of our summer days, hanging out outside playing something and we couldn't go in until Nathan had accomplished something that had to do with basketball. We were going to make him a star._

"_No" He said and we could all tell he was tired and just wanted to go in, but we decided, he agreed. None of us could go in until he made ten free throws._

"_Okay, well this season Duke sucked at free throws, and it was because they were a little too much to the left or the right, and one game Brooke said why don't the guys just move over because then they would make it. Well, saying as one of my roommates plays for them, I told him that and the next game they made ninety percent of their free throws just because they moved and inch to the left or right" Easton explained to our little brother_

"_So…"_

"_So, every time you set up to make a free throw, you think about what Brooke said line up with goal and take a step to the left." Devon shrugged handing Nathan the ball and grabbing his shoulders pushing him a little to the left._

"_Shoot, little man" I smiled tugging my right ear and he mimicked the motion, but tugging his left ear instead before shooting and the ball swishing._

"_I'm a genius" I smiled looking over at Grey_

"_Yeah… not really" She laughed while I shoved her playfully "Make nine more and I will get you Starbucks" Grey bribed Nathan_

"_Your addicted Grey" Devon laughed at her_

"_But their venti caramel Frappuccinos are so good! They are heaven" She sighed in enjoyment_

"_Keep it in your pants Grey" Nathan laughed at her_

"_Nathan, just make your shots" Easton told Nathan tossing him the ball while we watched Nathan set up and move to the left every time and make nine in a row perfecting the Davis System_

_Flashback over_

I watched as Nathan lined up with the goal cutting his eyes over in my direction before taking a step to the left before tugging on his left ear, dribbling twice and shooting

"Oh my god" I whispered not even caring he just made the shot and everyone scrambling to the floor and Haley jumping into his arms or that all my friends were cheering and celebrating. I was shell shocked in my place and not even feeling myself walk towards the door into the school, finding a wall and leaning up against it relishing in my own thoughts

"Brooke?" I heard and turned to see Lucas walking towards me. I felt like m body had taken control of me when I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"You excited we won?" He laughed

"He cares" I smiled and I knew he was confused, "he might not want to admit or show but the fact he just took a step to the left and tugged on his left ear proves it." I said ecstatic, "He cares"

"That's great?" He asked as a question and I couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah" I smiled before seeing his attire, "Why are you in your regular clothes?" I asked him

"You have been out here for a good thirty minutes. Everyone has already left" He told me

"What about-"

"Rachel wasn't feeling well and Quinn and Peyton were going to take her home and asked me to get you" He shrugged. They're dead. Rachel doesn't get sick; she is like immune to germs. This was a trap

"Well, come on then state champion" I smiled looping my non-injured arm through is

"You do know the game is next week right?" He asked me

"Yeah, but Pontiac? Please, they have sucked ever since they lost their coach three years ago" I tease with a roll of my eyes and a wave off as if they weren't important

"You know a lot don't you?" he asked me as we made our way to his car

"Yeah, all three of my brothers played and at one point me and Grey both played" I shrugged

"Family sport?" He laughed

"Yeah, if one of us did something, we all ended up doing it at some point" I groaned

"You don't seem to happy about that fact" He confirmed as I climbed into his car

"I don't know… it is just in my family you never got your own thing. You can cook, someone else wants to try. You can write, someone can write better, you can play corn hole, someone else is more accurate. You make a comment, someone criticizes it. I wear not enough clothes, I'm a slut. I wear too much, I feel sorry for myself" I rambled not realizing it went from you to I

"Was it that miserable?" He asked as he started to drive

"Sometimes. In the last year, I could say anything without being told to shut up or leave, go to hell and everything in between" I replied

"Why?"

"Go ask Nathan. I have no idea" I shrugged noticing the road he was on, "You do know Rachel's house and yours for that matter is the other way right?" I asked him looking around

"Yeah, I know, but I need to get something at my dad's house and it would be stupid to drop you off just to come back" He explained while I nodded in agreement

"Why did your parents get a divorce?" I asked him and noticed he swallowed hard, "Sorry, I have a problem. I ask questions that I don't need to ask" I said embarrassed

"No, it's okay. Two years ago my little sister got sick and had to have surgery and never woke up" He said bluntly and I felt guilty. Way to bring up his dead little sister Brooke

"Oh, I'm.. How old was she?" I asked him

"Four, when the surgery took place, now she is six. She isn't brain dead or on life support, just won't wake up" He sighed and I noticed how he clutched the wheel a little bit more with every word. I guess that is better than being dead

"Is that why?" I asked him sheepishly

"Yeah, she blames him, he blames her. They still love each other, they just can't get passed it" He sighed pulling into a neighborhood and pulling into the first house's driveway as I unbuckled my seat belt and got out with him, "He isn't here. Come on" He sighed walking towards the door while I followed

"What's her name?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen and picking up a check, child support I guess.

"Lily, she's got brown hair, brown eyes, really hyper" He laughed but it was laced with sadness and I needed to say something, anything that will make the blue eyed boy standing in front of me smile.

"I can't eat cheetoes" I blurt out. Wow, of all things I could have said I told him I couldn't eat cheetoes. Now he is staring and looks confused, "Grey peed in a cheeto bag when we were little and now I can't eat cheetoes." I explained while I looked for something else to say, "Devon still peed in his pants at twenty, oh! Once Easton didn't get a job because he didn't take a drug test and Nathan, Nathan can't wink. He tries and ends up closing his eyes. Grey used to get scared if she giggled too much, and if you just say candy corn she shuts up really quick" I rambled and didn't stop until I heard him laugh

"What are you telling me all of this?" He asked but I didn't answer I instead just kept going and talked faster not even knowing what I was saying

"And Nathan used to just walk into walls and he lost his virginity as a freshman to a senior and I stole a schedule to a baseball season from a gas station and I had sex on a pool table, oh that was a slip up, but that's whatever. It happened, I got to keep going, Grey and I used to touch the roof when we went under a yellow light because this really hot actor said he did it, and when I am in uncomfortable situations I just ramble and ramble, and when I first met you I thought were hot, bigger slip up than sex slip up, oh my god stop me" I rambled while he kept laughing

"No, I kind of want you to keep going" He smirked which ended my tirade

"I thought you were an ass till yesterday" I finished

"You had sex on a pool table, huh?" He asked laughing

"Not funny, I didn't mean to say that" I pouted putting my back against a counter

"What about the hot comment?" He asked with a smirk leaning on the counter trapping me as he got his face inches away from mine

"Slip up" I said slowly swallowing hard running my hand up his chest slowly leaning in a little closer to make it look like I was about to kiss him before dunking underneath his arm, "Ha" I smirked before skipping out the house and back into his car waiting for him to come back hoping to calm myself. He walked out and towards the car and as I watched him I thought one thing.

I am in deep shit.

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am just on a roll with this story and wanted to do another chapter! Share the love!**

**Long Live BRUCAS: **Glad you liked Brucas interaction. You will find out a lot later in upcoming chapters

**JustLikeBrookeDavis: **I felt like I needed to put something for Grey to realize Brooke still cares about her. Yeah, my sister thought the Brooke rambling was funny; most of that stuff was true about my real family, so yeah. A lot of humor

**Leonie1988: **haha, yeah I had fun writing it. Takes away from sadness

**Dianehermans: **Thanks!

**Leona:** Yeah, I wanted to show how much the four friends care about each other

**tanya2byour21: **Yeah, I will be updating pretty quickly. I'm glad you liked you like to all. It shows they all love each other and look after each other in a way most friends don't usually do.

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorite alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Surprisingly, after the little thing in Lucas' kitchen, the ride back wasn't awkward. We laughed and talked like nothing happened. He dropped me off, said see you at school and then left. I was of course bombarded with questions from Rachel, but for once I didn't tell her. I just kept a secret smile on my face and went to bed and for the first time in a very long time, was excited for school in the morning. I woke up the next morning feelings of the night before totally gone because I still have to go to school and I mean come on who wants to go to school?

I slid out of my bed, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and put my contacts in before going to the closet and picking out today's outfit. I put on a belted grey green floral skirt that hit mid thigh matched with army green cap sleeve D- ring tee. I slid on my worn black converse and grabbed my washed PVC cross body bag all which got a few weeks ago at our local Rue 21, the heaven to all stores and did my make up to match with a little forest green mashed with light grey and light grey liner and kept my hair in its natural wave state before heading down stairs to be greeted my Rachel who happened to be wearing dark denim holy skinny jeans, ruffle front heels that were a good two inches high, black metal strapped t-back and her messenger bag which she also got on our weekend shopping trip.

"What are the odds?" She asked as she took a bite into her apple.

"Come on" I laughed pushing her towards the door and to her car before we started the minute ride to Quinn and Peyton.

"You going to tell me?" She asked with sluty smile.

"I will just say I told him a lot of stuff during my rambling state" I smiled.

"Oh god, he probably thinks you're a freak then" She teased knowing I say some pretty embarrassing things when I am uncomfortable.

"Trust me, I don't think he does" I told her thinking back on everything.

"Did you two?"

"No" I said quickly.

"Anything?" She asked.

"No, I just talked to him" I said not helping but smile while she stopped and waited for Quinn.

"What are you all smiles about?" Quinn asked once she got into the car.

"Brookie slept with Lucas last night" Rachel laughed.

"Rachel!" I yelled while Quinn yelled my name, "I didn't sleep with anyone last night. I am just in a good mood" I straightened out.

"Right" Rachel smirked as she pulled out of the driveway and drove shortly down the road and stopped at Peyton's.

"I didn't do anything" I said frustrated as Peyton got in the car and Quinn filled her in

"But if you were rambling you probably said he was hot or something" Rachel suggested and I guess judging from my look they all figured that one out

"Oh my god, you did!" Peyton laughed

"It just slipped out. It was just I said that when I first met him I thought he was hot but he is so annoying" I complained

"What else did you say?" Quinn asked once we got to the school

"Nothing…" I lied, "Okay that was a lie, a lot of stuff including I had sex on a pool table" I rambled

"Oh yeah, I remember that guy. He was ugly" Rachel frowned

"Shut up" I joked pushing her out of the car

"You are such a whore Brooke Davis" Peyton smirked as we walked into the school

"No she isn't" Quinn said sticking up for me, "She is a slut, Rachel is the whore" Quinn smirked

"Well… I… oh whatever you're right" Rachel said after she failed with a comeback as we walked in and to our lockers.

"Hey babe" We heard Clay say and we turned to see Clay and Jake walking up to their girlfriends hugging them and walking them to class while Rachel and I stared on.

"I miss Cooper" Rachel sighed as she shut her locker.

"I know Buddy" I smiled as the bell rang for first period.

"You coming?" She asked me as I stayed at my locker.

"Mrs. Hughes really doesn't care, it's the last week and we don't do anything and I know they are going to ask questions and-" I rambled but was cut off by Rachel.

"Yeah I got it. You want me to skip with you?" She asked me.

"No, I'm just going to the gym. No one is in there this period anyway" I shrugged as she nodded walking off in one direction and I went to the gym dropping my bag at the entrance before walking towards the center.

I used to love gym; I loved activity, especially when we had the basketball tournaments. People always picked me because basketball was something I was good at. Softball and basketball were my sports, but then I got hurt and never was as good as I used to be. Walking over to a spare basketball I picked up and stared dribbling it and running through gym pretending to spin around imaginary people

"And two seconds left on the clock, Davis shoots for the win" I say and shot for a three making a perfect swish, "And it's good!" I smile spinning around but stopped when I heard clapping

"Impressive" He smiled grabbing the ball, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Seeing what it is like to be you" I shrugged gesturing towards the goal.

"And you can do it with a broken arm" He laughed taking a shot.

"I'm very talented" I whispered as if it was a secret.

"I pretty much figured that after the pool table fact" He smirked.

"You are going to hold that against me forever, aren't you?" I asked as I watched him effortlessly take shot after shot.

"No, just until I find something better" He shrugged passing the ball to me.

"So the hot comment wasn't better?" I asked him taking a shot with my left hand.

"Well, I might switch back and forth" he smiled dribbling the ball.

"Nathan can't wink! That is crazy!" I yelled at him throwing my hands out to the sides which made him laugh.

"Nathan not being able to wink doesn't mean anything to me" He joked taking a shot but this time not getting the ball but instead walking towards me.

"You think you are so funny" I said with a roll of the eyes as he got closer and I took a step back.

"I think I'm adorable" He said with an innocent smile taking another few steps which I mimicked in the opposite direction.

"I don't" I smiled sidestepping him trying to get away but he grabbed me from the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You think I'm hot" He laughed picking up my bag and walking towards the door to the parking lot.

"Lucas Scott! You put me down right now! This is kidnapping! I could have you arrested" I scolded him as he walked towards his car,

"Shut up Brooke" He said to me so I pinched him and I felt him jump a little

"Did you just pinch me?" He asked as he tossed me into his car.

"Yep" I said proudly.

"Bitch" He said before getting in on his side.

"Ass" I pouted with arms crossed and feet on the dash board.

"Don't be such a baby. You skip all the time" He told me pulling out onto the road.

"Yeah, but with people I like" I mumbled.

"That hurts Bob" He smirked as he drove down the interstate.

"I know you are a little slow, but my name's Brooke, with a B, an R, two O's, a K, and an E" I said to him slowly.

"Alright, Bob. Come on, were going to the beach" He smiled.

"I can't" I mumbled.

"Have a little fun!" Lucas said exasperated.

"No, I mean I can't. Trust me I want to, but I can't" I tried to make sense to him but he is an idiot, "I'm allergic" I whispered embarrassed.

"The water?" He asked.

"I can't get close to the water or it will get on me and then if it mixes with the sand it will just suck" I sighed with a shrug.

"Well… how about we stay away from the water and if you just have to, then I will carry you" He suggested and I couldn't help but smile before agreeing as he parked in the parking lot as I got out taking my shoes off and tossing them in his car.

"Oh! I have to be at church at four thirty." I informed him as we made our way down to the beach where absolutely no one was at.

"Yeah, because you were the rebel that had the balls to skip church, you're going to Hell" He smiled pointing a finger at me and I playfully shoved him.

"I had a long day but, because of that the play this year are going to have kick ass costumes" I told him.

"Oh, so you are good at fashion?" He asked we walked down the beach, me on a little dune looking thing that had a cut off and a small dip to where Lucas was walking on the wet sand.

"I guess, I mean. I know how to sew" I said, "tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Everything" I shrugged.

"You didn't see the first time I have punched Dan, your brother is my best friend along with Felix Taggaro."

"Oh I know him, spiky hair, player" I listed off.

"Yeah, but surprisingly nice" He said as I nodded, "That's him."

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Umm… blue" He answered.

"Favorite band?" I asked stopping after one foot fell to the wet sand and I jumped back regaining balance.

"Favorite singer is Brad Paisley" He rephrased.

"Country, I like it. Hmm… favorite show?"

"Chuck" He replied.

"Best show ever. First girlfriend?"

"Taylor Jane, I was twelve. She was a family friend. Next town over" He laughed looking over at me.

"First kiss?" I smiled.

"Taylor Jane, I was five" He told me.

"You and Taylor Jane like each other, huh?" I asked him.

"Taylor Jane liked me" He informed me.

"Right" I sighed as I contemplated asking the next question.

"Ask me" he said as I stared at my feet trying to concentrate.

"Ask what?" I asked innocently.

"I know you want to, so ask" He said so I asked.

"First time?" I asked him.

"Taylor Jane, I was fourteen" He said.

"Where's Taylor Jane, now?" I asked not showing I might have been a tad jealous.

"She is a riot in Texas" He laughed.

"What happened?" I pushed wanting answers as I still balanced on the sand.

"Taylor Jane had a baby Jane" He smirked looking over at me.

"Not yours, right?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, hell no. Taylor Jane was a huge whore" He explained.

"Stop saying her full name" I told him frustrated hating her name.

"What? Taylor Jane? You can't say Taylor Jane's name without Jane, it is unethical" He explained annoying me on purpose.

"I will show unethical" I grumbled not noticing he stopped too busy staring at my feet.

"Wow," He sighed.

"What?" I asked looking back at him, slowly turning around.

"You're jealous of Taylor Jane" he smirked.

"Umm… no I'm not. And if you would like to know, my first kiss was Jimmy Jones and I was nine and I have never had a serious boyfriend and my first time was with Carter Wilson" I rambled.

"On a pool table right?" He asked as he started to walk again,

"You seriously are the biggest ass I have ever met" I responded with a scowl.

"Am I right?"

"No, that was with…" I stopped trying to remember his name and was embarrassed when I couldn't, "Sam… Sheppard" I stuttered.

"You don't remember do you?" He asked softly.

"When Nathan stopped talking to me, I had a rough time and I went through a stage where I drank, a lot and slept with a few people and had a few nights that I care not to remember which is good because I don't remember. No one knows though, okay. No one knows that I slept around or that I even drank. Rachel was there maybe once but other than that no one. So you can't say anything" I freaked not too proud of everything I did in the last two years.

"You don't anymore?"

"No" I said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Because it was stupid and it didn't take the pain away and I was slowly becoming Dan, so I stopped. I wasn't addicted. I could stop whenever I wanted to and I did" I told him.

"Good" He smiled.

"Why is that good?" I asked not expecting him to grab my extended arm that was casted and pulled me down to his level of beach but held me above the ground, his arms tight around my waist.

"I never thought I would like you" He whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And now?" I asked softly.

"I still can't believe it, but I do. I like everything about you and it only took me three days to figure that out" He laughed.

"Yeah" I whispered noticing he kept glancing at my lips and I could tell he wanted to kiss me "You want to be my first boyfriend, huh?" I asked as he smiled.

"Maybe" He sighed and I took that as my go. That was my okay to push my lips against his and when I felt him step up onto dry sand and sit me down putting his hand on my neck; I knew he wanted it too. I wanted to deepen it, but for some reason I stopped I pulled myself away and started back to the car

"What the hell, Brooke?" He asked walking behind me.

"That was a mistake" I told him embarrassed not stopping to look at him.

"Could you inform me why?" he spat out.

"Hmmm… let's see you are best friends with my brother, a brother who hates me, you for the past two years have hated me, oh and my personal favorite" I spun around to look at him, "You are my step brother!"

"Ex step brother" he pointed out.

"Not yet" I said as I started to walk again.

"Well, if that is your reason then you're a dumbass" he snapped.

"Well, how about we're already fighting!" I yelled throwing my hands above my head.

"That is what we do! We fight! About the stupidest things obviously!" He shouted at me.

"Well, I don't want that. So you are going to drive me home!" I retorted standing next to his car with my arms crossed.

"No, if you are going to bitch I'm leaving you here!" He growled going toe to toe with me.

"Lucas Scott! You forced me to leave, you called me Bob, then you kissed me-"

"_You_ kissed me and then _you_ pulled away and then _you _walked away." He threw back.

"And I'm glad I did because kissing you turns you into a jackass" I hissed.

"What is your problem?" He asked tired of fighting.

"There is a reason Lucas" I said angry.

"For what?"

"For why I have never had a serious boyfriend. It isn't because I haven't been asked, I like being alone. I am the only person I fully trust. I am not going to walk out on me, Lucas." I tried to explain.

"Why are you so certain I will?" He asked not angry anymore pushing his chest up against mine as my back fell against the car.

"Look at you Lucas, and look at me. I am nothing and I always will be" I sighed as he cupped my cheek and pushed my hair back.

"I don't care" he whispered.

"But I do, I mean how am I supposed to know this is real? What you feel…" I sighed poking his chest, "is real?"

"Trust me" He pleaded.

"Lucas… the only person I have ever trusted walked out of my life and never came back, and she was my sister. How am I supposed to trust person that wanted nothing to do with me on Friday?" I asked like it was most obvious thing in the world.

"So maybe at first, but over time you will realize it. I want you, and it shouldn't matter when I figured that fact out, it only matters that I did" he sighed leaning his forehead against mine.

"Prove it" I whispered pulling away from him and getting in the passenger seat.

* * *

"Brooklyn" Pastor smiled as I walked into the church. I honestly didn't know Pastor's name, everyone just called him Pastor. He was an older man, in his early sixties. He became a pastor after his wife and kids died in a car accident about thirty years ago. No matter what he did, he never let go and it was sad, to think this poor man who never did anything wrong, never drank, never smoked, never cursed, lost everything because someone ran a stop sign. Sad how fast you can lose everything.

"Good afternoon, Pastor" I smiled at him as I sat in a pew.

"Your mother told me about your father" He sighed sadly as I glanced down at my arm and shifted uncomfortably in the seat as he sat down next to me.

"Yes sir." I said looking at the ground.

"Not many people know your parents used to live in this town" He started while I looked up at him in surprise, "Apparently neither did you. Your mother dated the basketball captain; she wasn't anything big you know? She was the pure one, the good one and no one messed with her. Guys made pacts to stay away from Victoria and then Harris, basketball captain, asked her out and I am pretty sure it freaked her out because she liked being alone" He told me and I found it humorous it was just like me and Lucas, "So she said no."

"What happened?" I asked him.

"He asked again, and again, and again. He asked a good six or seven times before she said yes. Pretty sure she only did, so he would stop asking. Those two fought about everything, they were so stubborn. They could have a fight on what color the grass is. People said they would date a week, then they would get tired of each other, two years later they were still saying it, but we all knew they loved each other. More than anything in this world. They were true love always" He smiled.

"Then why is Dan my father?" I asked sadly.

"My mom always said it was because they were in love, but were too young to know how to handle it. He got a scholarship to USC and she stayed here and settled for Dan, Harris' good friend. She moved after Easton was born and I honestly think it was because she didn't want people to see what he did to her. He pushed her till she thought she was nothing. He never hit her, but emotionally, he made that woman think she had no reason to live. Every day for fifteen years, I would check obituaries because I knew…" He sighed.

"Knew what?"

"He was going to either kill her or he was going to push her so far, he was going to do the job herself" He sighed.

"But she never did" I told him.

"Yeah, because your mamma was stronger than we all thought. People don't talk about it, Karen didn't know obviously. I don't care that you missed Sunday church because when it comes to her kids they have to go through a lot" He told me with a forgiving smile.

"More than you know" I mumbled.

"She is going to come back" He said while I looked at him confused, "Grey, I have been getting Christmas card of you guys since you were little, and a little hair dye isn't going to change her face that looks just like your mother" he smiled patting my knee standing up slowly.

"How do you know so much about Harris?" I asked him.

"Harris was my baby brother" He told me.

"What happened to him?"

"Went to USC, moved to Georgia, never got married, never had kids. I don't think he ever got over your mamma getting over him" He shrugged.

"But she didn't. I mean even I know the only reason she married Dan was because she didn't have him. She told me she has been in love once and married once and it wasn't to the same person." I rambled.

"I know that" he smiled.

"If my mom liked being alone, why did she date Harris?" I asked indirectly hoping for advice.

"You don't choose who you fall for. Love doesn't discriminate. It doesn't matter if she was the outcast or if she was the head cheerleader or what he was. Clothes, cliques, personalities, nothing stops love. They say opposites attract. I think people attract and if they are similar they are similar and if they are opposite they are opposite. It doesn't matter. Harris and Victoria didn't care if it didn't last or if it did. They were going to be together for as long as they could and I have a feeling they are going to end that way" He smiled before walking into his office and I went to a back room to start on costumes dwelling on my own thoughts and everything Pastor had told me. It made sense that I would be just like my mom. The only thing was I wasn't going to lose my Harris and settle for a Dan.

**Review! I am on a roll with this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No story I have ever written have I gone this fast. I just have so many ideas for this story that I have to write to down before I forget!**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis: **Yeah, Brooke doesn't fully trust anybody anymore because her sister left a pretty big hole in her heart.

**tanya2byour21: **I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!

**Dianehermans: **here is another fast update!

**Long Live BRUCAS: **you will have to see if he is her Harris. Hehe.

**Thank you for the reviews like always! Here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**To me, **_**F****earless**_** is living in spite of those things that scare you to death." Taylor Swift**_

I finally finished the costumes around six and my hands hurt. Since the material was very expensive and delicate I had to hand sew everything. The lion, the cow, and every other animal I could think of had been made and now I just wanted a cheeseburger and shake for some weird reason. Walking out of the church I had already decided I was going to get Rachel to stop and I would buy us dinner, but walking out Rachel's jeep wasn't there. Instead was a mustang with blond leaning against it.

"So I was in the neighborhood" He shrugged pushing off the car and walking up to me taking my bag.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he opened the door.

"Proving myself" He told me as it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean, why else would he be here?

"Right" I said eyeing him suspiciously as I slid in to the car and he shut the door before getting in on his side. "You picking me up at church won't make me date you" I told him honestly.

"Never said it would, but it is a start" He smiled as he started to drive, "You hungry?" He asked me.

"No" I lied not wanting him to buy me dinner.

"Yeah you are" He told me.

"And how would you know that?" I asked him. I knew I was being stubborn but I don't like that he knows that I am hungry.

"Well, are you not, not hungry?" He asked and I knew what he was trying to do.

"Hmm… well I cancel out those not's and you are asking me if I am hungry so my answer is no" I smirked at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You used to be smart" He laughed.

"Used to be? I still am I just don't care" I responded.

"Alright, I believe you. Do you like Burger and Shake?" He asked. Crap, I love Burger and shake; they had the best Philly cheese steaks ever.

"Yes" I mumbled knowing I wasn't going to win.

"Good" He smiled smug in victory as he pulled in the parking lot getting out.

"Why can't we go through drive through?" I asked him not wanting this to be a date.

"It is just food, it won't kill you. It is not a date. Come on, Bob" He smirked as I scowled at him.

"It's Brooke" I growled stomping towards the door.

"Bob" He said still with a damn smirk on his face

"You are great at this proving yourself thing. I might be madly in love with you now. I don't know how to deal with this" I cooed sarcastically.

"Is this the part where i take you on the counter?" He asked as he opened to door and I glared.

"I don't like PDA" I told him matter of fact walking up to the cashier.

"Could have fooled me" He grumbled before he ordered what he wanted.

"And you?" The older lady asked me. This place was probably the only place in Tree Hill where the people didn't know anyone. They were foreign barely spoke English, but made the best food ever.

"Philly cheese steak special all the way with a chocolate shake" I smiled. If we would have gone anywhere else, I would have gotten the burger, but this was like a novelty place. I didn't get it a lot.

"10.50" She smiled as Lucas gave her the money.

"Lucas…" I warned.

"What? Okay it is not a date, but I'm not going to make you pay. I'm a gentleman" He told me.

"Could have fooled me" I smirked using the same line he used earlier before occupying a non-occupied booth as I waited for my food.

"Why do you do that?" he asked me once he got the food and sat it down in front of me.

"Do what?" I replied confused as I ate a fry.

"This act of I don't care. I hate everyone." He mocked.

"Because then when something doesn't go the way I want, I won't get disappointed." I said honestly.

"Stupid logic" He replied as he ate his burger.

"It is the same thing as you act different when you are around certain people" I snapped.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You act all big and tough and arrogant around kids at school, then as a normal person when it is just you and Nathan and like a well mannered person when with your mom" I explained.

"And how do I act around you?" He asked obviously put off with my remark.

"Like there is something in there" I sighed pointing at his heart.

"You don't know me" He responded with a shake of the head.

"And you don't know me, Lucas. I don't want you too" I said softly.

"Why? Are you afraid I might actually like you?" He snipped.

"No, that you will see I am a freak and run the other way" I replied sheepishly before eating my meal in silence and he kept talking.

"Why won't you just let me be with you?" He asked aggravated but I didn't answer.

"Can we just have one time where we don't fight?" I asked him with begging eyes.

"You make this so enjoyable" He mumbled at me.

"Then why are you here? Why even try if you're gonna be mad when I say what I want to say?" I asked sadly.

"Because I want you. I am trying so hard, Brooke and you don't even care" He explained rubbing his hands over his face.

"How have you tried? We skipped school and then you picked me up at church. If that is you trying hard, I can only imagine you not trying at all" I said with a dry laugh as I finished off my food.

"I'm done Brooke." He said standing up and I didn't know if he meant eating or with me, but somewhere deep down I was praying he was talking about the food.

"With the food or with me?" I asked nervously.

"Let's go, Brooke" He sighed walking out and getting in his car.

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear" I whispered before following him and silently getting in the car and we didn't speak the way to Rachel's.

"I was thirteen" I spoke out randomly as he pulled into Rachel's driveway and he looked at me with a mixture of annoyed and confused, "They all thought I already knew, so they were talking freely about it. My mom was telling them how she found out, told them all while I was eating my breakfast" I whispered not wanting to cry, "I would always feel bad for those people because they looked different and they had so many problems and they didn't even do anything. When she said it I remember dropping my fork and leaving" I told him looking over at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Dan did drugs for almost his whole life and when a father does drugs, it doesn't usually work out for the child. Everyone just thought that I was freak; hell I thought I was a freak. I mean the allergies, the illnesses, and the disgusting hair that I could really grow till I was five. It was his entire fault. It was always his fault. Like I said, when I found out I left. I walked out the door and kept walking. Next thing I know I have a car next to me." I laughed.

"Brooke…" He whispered probably thinking the worse thing.

"She told me I was the most beautiful drug baby she had ever seen" I smiled, "She said I shouldn't have to worry what other people thought of me because she thought I was amazing. She told me she would never leave me and that she would be there so I had a shoulder to cry on" I sighed swallowing the lump in my throat and wiping away the one tear rolling down my face, "I lost that shoulder and it crushed me and I thought at least I had Devon." I paused so he could take it in,

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked but I just kept talking.

"Easton left and I expected that, we all knew he would leave, but I mean I thought he would at least come back. Then Grey left three days later and it killed me, it really did but I thought I have Devon. I know it sounds horrible, but I never thought he would be motivated enough to leave. The last day he was here I got home and he said 'hi' and I screamed at him. I told him he was just a loser and needed to leave me alone. He just took it, he didn't reply. All he said was 'hi' and I hated him for it and then he went to go get milk" I cried, "That's all he needed to get and ten minutes passed and he wasn't home. Twenty minutes and I started getting nervous thinking he might have crashed. I mean what if he was in a ditch somewhere and wanted someone to come save him. I hated him for making me worry. Three hours pass as I sit outside waiting for him and my mom came out got me." I cried, the tears freely running down my face, "I watched him drive away and I didn't even say goodbye. Nathan is right when he says it is my fault. I made them all miserable, I fought with them all the time and I shouldn't have, but that is what I do. I push people away" I explained.

"Brooke, it is okay" He told me.

"It's not. I am doing the exact same thing to you and I'm sorry. I don't even know I do it. I close myself off. I fight with people. I don't believe people, and I walk away before they can. I'm scared of you, Lucas" I responded.

"Why?"

"Because I tell you things and I get nervous when you walk away and I don't want to leave you. I know I am difficult and at times annoying and I'm pretty sure you want nothing to do with me at this point, but you need to know that I like you so much and I know that fact is going to come back and bite me in the ass. Lucas, that day Grey came and got me, I felt safe. I felt wanted and I haven't felt like that since. No one has cared enough except you. You make me feel safe Lucas and that scares me the most" I said before getting out so I didn't have to face any further humiliation.

"Brooke!" He yelled after me, but I didn't listen.

"Bye Lucas" I whispered closing the door.

"Damn it" I heard him yell smacking the door as I sat on the stairs.

"Brooke?" I heard from the kitchen but I stayed still as I watched Rachel walk into the room, "What happened?" She asked sitting next to me.

"My pride" I whispered looking over at her.

"Come on" She smiled pulling off the stairs.

"Rachel, I'm really not in the mood to do anything" I whined.

"We are going to have fun" She told me.

"I'm not going out. You know I'm done with that" I replied.

"We are not going out. We are going to play video games and listen to music and make random food and do random things" She laughed.

"Fine" I said in defeat.

* * *

"What happened?" She asked me as we played Call of Duty. We don't usually tell people that we are addicted to the game because it is fun to kill random people and maybe even schoolmates and they not know. It is definitely a stress reliever, especially when you realize gamer tags of certain people that you can't stand and you kill them.

"Take that, Tim" I yelled as I killed Tim Smith with a grenade, "We went to the beach and we played like this questioning game and I got jealous of Taylor Jane, whore" I mumbled as she killed someone, "Who was that?" I asked her.

"Some British kid. He sucks though" She shrugged.

"Right, then he, I mean I kissed him and then I ran away" I told her shaking my head.

"You're an idiot" She admitted.

"Yeah, I know" I grumbled.

"Then what happened?" She asked as I got a nuke, "Oh my god!" She smiled.

"Oh my god! I just… just got a nuke! I just killed everyone!" I yelled excited.

"Damn, we are getting too good. It isn't even fun anymore" Rachel responded getting up and dusting herself, "You want to bake?" She asked.

"Sure" I shrugged getting up and following her to the kitchen and continued my story as she got out sorts of bakery items, "We fought, like always. He said he wanted to be with me. I said prove it. He drove around for a while before dropping me off at the church. You weren't there" I glared over at her.

"That's why he told me not to get you" She gushed.

"Shut up, anyway, he picked me up, we ate, we fought about getting together, and then I told him pretty much everything, then embarrassed myself that I wanted to be with him" I sighed.

"And the pounding of my front door?" She asked with interest.

"Him mad that I shut the door in his face" I replied.

"I rephrase, you are not an idiot. You are a dumbass" She snapped at me, "This boy tries to be with you and you slam the door in his face? Come on Brooke, even I know that is you taking the easy way out"

"I'm not taking the easy way out" I responded heated.

"Really, Brooke because it's obvious you like him and he likes you. Hell, we knew that before he started trying so what other reason would you say no? You're scared Brooke. You are scared he is going to walk out on you just like everyone else" She retorted.

"Yeah, well that is a pretty damn good reason to stay away from him. He has heartbreak written all over him. Why should I even be with him if I know how it is going to end?" I asked vulnerable.

"Because you are sixteen and this is the time when you date and you have fun. We all know things like this will end but why not enjoy it? I mean Haley and Nathan both know they are going to be criticized and talked bad about and will probably break up in a year tops, but is that stopping them? No, because they are young, we all are. Falling in love and breaking up and moving on is a part of life and it is time you realize it" She finished before walking out as I stood staring at the ingredients in front of me.

"I guess you're done baking" I sighed sarcastically deciding to make me a famous Davis cake.

* * *

I finished the vanilla confetti cake and cut it into a heart before putting icing on it and putting twenty five candles on it. This is how Rachel, Peyton, Quinn, and I usually apologized to each other. We were all stubborn and hated saying sorry so instead we would make something and then put something, like candles on it and how many were on it was what number fight it was. Mine thing to do was bake, and then put candles or write the number on it. Rachel would spend twenty dollars multiplied the fight number and then take you on a shopping spree, Quinn would make a scrap book with that whatever number fight was how many pictures she had, and Peyton was she would make how many sketches corresponded with the fight number. The person at fault was the person that had to do it and was big fights, so here I am making a cake for fight number twenty five. Rachel and I got in the most fights.

I woke up the next morning with Rachel above me, "I need to spend five hundred dollars on you" She sighed as she took a bite of cake.

"No, you don't. It was my fault. You're right, I'm a dumbass. Plus, I already made the cake" I told her with a sincere smiled.

"And it is so moist. Damn, you are good at this thing. You know, if that whole clothes over bro's thing doesn't work out you have a business in baking. I love getting into fights with you" She said as she took a big bite of the cake and walking out.

"And that is my best friend ladies and gentlemen" I laughed.

"I heard that!" She yelled from down stairs which made me laugh more.

"Fatass!" I shouted back playfully.

"Dumbass!" She responded which made me shake my head and get ready for the day.

* * *

"You going to talk to him?" She asked me once we were in the car on our way to school. Apparently Clay wanted to take Quinn and Peyton stayed with Jake last night because Jenny was sick. I swear someone should do a DNA test because that baby looks like Peyton and Peyton pretty adopted her.

"At some point" I responded. I had honestly had not decided what to do with Lucas. I of course, thought about him all morning. Damn, I hate him.

"Dressing to impress?" She asked once we got in the school.

"Yeah. This is me dressing to impress" I said convincingly. I didn't really want to dress up today so I was just wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and an old long sleeve shirt that read Tree Hill on the front while I had my hair straight and no make up

"Right and I am a virgin" She deadpanned.

"Leave me alone. I don't know what to do. I have never liked someone or have someone like me before" I whined putting my hands over my face.

"Well running away isn't best way to do that" Someone said from behind me.

"Lucas…" I sighed as I watched him walk away.

"He has a point" Rachel agreed before heading towards first period and I grudgingly followed.

* * *

"Brooke, what happened to your arm?" Mrs. Hughes asked me.

"An accident" I lied. I mean, who would tell the truth about what really happened?

"I'm sorry" She told me and I smiled an emotionless smile back.

"Brooke, you should tell them what happened" Nathan urged me.

"Shut up Nathan" I snapped not looking at him.

"No Brooke, tell them. I am sure they all want to know" he replied and I could hear him smirk.

"Again, I say shut the hell up" I hissed.

"Nathan…" Haley warned, but Nathan didn't listen.

"Come on Brooke, spill" He pushed.

"How about you tell them how you learned to make that free throw you made Sunday night" I responded looking at them.

"Go to Hell" He seethed standing up.

"Brooke…" Lucas warned, but I continued.

"Or how about you did anything you did Sunday or how you got that scar on your forehead. If I got tell my story, you have to tell yours" I smirked with daring eyes.

"Then tell them why you're a freak" He spit back.

"Really, you're gonna go that low, Nathan?" I asked with tears that I made sure didn't fall, "Well, if I just have to say it, then you will have to tell why everyone leaves with you such ease. Be careful Nathan, pretty sure Haley is next" I said with a low drawl not caring the gasps of shock everyone else in the room showed on their ignorant, oblivious faces, so I continued, "Trust me, if any of you knew half of it, what I said really isn't that bad" I said with a lazy voice as I watched Nathan stare at me with hatred.

"Cowards, that is what we should talk about today" The timid voice of Haley vibrated through the room while we all snapped our heads over at her in confusion, "You know I don't get it, how someone can do something so horrible and walk away like it was nothing. That is a coward in my book" She finished strongly.

"Anyone else?" Mrs. Hughes asked probably thankful that someone got the attention off me and Nathan.

"I think a coward is someone who runs away from their feelings" Lucas put in and I had a sneaky suspension that his comment was directed at me.

"A coward is someone who ambushes another." I responded without hesitation.

"I think it is someone who gets drunk to forget their problems is a coward" A student in the back chirped in.

"Fathers are cowards" Rachel admitted while I sent her a sympathetic glance. Her parents weren't exactly parents of the year. I mean at least I had my mom and as my mom put it so many times, so did Rachel.

"Suicide is for a coward" Another put in and all I could think was we were getting in on some pretty heavy things here. Very controversial and someone is going to get smacked by another.

"Brooke's a coward" Nathan finished for everyone with a very low and demanding voice.

"And why is that Nathan? I would have thought the fact I do have a cast on my arm right now proves to you that I am anything but" I replied with a sad shake of the head.

"The fact you ran away. It is what you always do, ever since we were little you needed big sister to stick up for you. She had to come find you and tell you everything would be okay" He snapped at me and I knew it was he was getting back for the comment I made minutes earlier.

"I was thirteen. It took them thirteen damn years. I was strong enough to know" I snapped at him with fire in my eyes.

"Obviously not. Like I said, you ran away. You are doing it now, just emotionally this time" He said with a shrug of his shoulders and I didn't get respond because the horrid sound the bell rang as first period ended and we all left in silence.

* * *

It was finally the last period of the day, after a very awkward first period news got around of mine and Nathan's little outburst and everyone wanted to know what happened and of course it was like a game of damn telephone, it wan now up to the point where I slapped Nathan because he outed that I raped or pregnant at thirteen or something. Whole lot of bull shit. And because Nathan so graciously decided to tell them we had a sister everyone wants to know who she is and where she is while I sit there, in complete silence, wanting the day to end.

"Ms. Davis…" I hear the perky, but annoying voice of my English teacher ring through my ears.

"Mrs. Grady" I reply with equal fake perkiness.

"Will you please recite this line from Romeo and Juliet?" She asked nicely and I suppressed the want to roll my eyes.

"Personally, Mrs. Grady I, for the life of me, don't get why we are re-reading Romeo and Juliet. I read it as a freshman and didn't get it then and won't get it now. All Shakespeare is trying to say is that a pervert fell for an underage girl and she being young and oblivious to the world believed he really did love her so she married after one night and all he wanted was to get in her pants. Then they died because they just couldn't figure out why people didn't want them together" I said trying my best to sound confused, "Hmmm…" I sang tapping my chin and then pointing at her astonished figure with a raised eyebrow, "You know, I don't think it was so much the family rival as it was she was like thirteen. I think Shakespeare just wanted it to be a guy" I finished with smile or accomplishment while others in class tried to hide their laughter.

"To the counselor, Mrs. Davis" She snapped pointing towards the door.

"Are you saying the principal has finally given up on me? Oh praise the lord. Bye Mrs. Grady" I bid farewell with a wave before grabbing my stuff and walking into quiet hallway. I stalked my way towards Ms. Jameson's small office. I remember when I was in elementary school they made me go after my parents got divorced. I only went because I got to play pool and got good food. The counselor would ask me about it and I would shrug in response as I continued eating. She probably wouldn't have liked if I answered with best day of my life was Dan moving out.

I swung open the door to her office, shuffled my way in, and shut the door with a kick of my conversed covered left foot before slumping down in the uncomfortable chair.

"Don't slouch, Brooke. It is bad for your back." She told me never looking up from her stacking of paper scrambled on her desk. Ms. Jameson was in her early twenties. Probably twenty three, maybe twenty four and I just don't get how she could tell me how to act. She was pretty; she stood about 5'8 and looked no more than 115 pounds. She had short dark brown hair that went a little passed her shoulders and she had hazel eyes that the entire boy student body in this place swoon for her. I just couldn't talk to her because of the fact somehow the one person that dated Easton ended up in Tree Hill working at the high school.

"Didn't you tell that to Grey, too? Look where she is now." I smirked at her not changing how I was sitting.

"I'm the new counselor as you can see, and I'm not Easton's girlfriend anymore so at least try to respect me" She sighed looking up from her papers and at me.

"I'm calling you Ms. Jameson aren't I? If I wanted to disrespect you I would you Raine or I don't know Mrs. Davis" I shrugged.

"You're hilarious. Now the reason you are here and not in the principal's office is the fact I feel like I am only one who can actually talk to you nowadays. Now tell me why the outburst on Ms. Grady?" She asked leaning her chin on to her hand and leaning forward.

"Because she asked a stupid and irrelevant question" I suggested with a smile.

"Or the fact rumors have been running rapid that you had a baby at thirteen?" She responded, "Which I know isn't true."

My shoulders shook with laughter. "Now that is a good one. I didn't even get my period till I was a freshman so aren't we all smart."

"You and Nathan fighting?" She asked randomly.

"When are me and Nathan civil?" I responded with a shadow of a smile left on my face.

"Have you talked to any of them?"

"Have you?" I asked knowing it would frustrate her to keep answering with questions.

"No, Brooke. You do know I'm the counselor right?"

"It must have slipped my mind" I said with a flick of the wrist towards my head.

"You are being more bitchy than usual" She observed.

"Can you get fired for calling me a bitch?" I said with a kinked eye brow.

"Can you get detention for skipping yesterday with Lucas Scott?" She dared.

"That is blackmail and how do you know everything?" I whined.

"Honey, I'm the counselor and have known you since you were nine. The fact I just happen to work at this is school is a coincidence" She smiled.

"Are we done now?" I asked with little interest.

"No, so you skipped school with Lucas Scott? Nathan's best friend, Lucas?" She asked me with a smile tugging on her lips.

"And it will never happen again, I promise" I said dramatically.

"Pretty weird if you ask me, sunshine." She responded.

"I'm not sunshine, Raine" I sighed.

"I think to him you are" She told me, "Maybe he is good for you"

"Yeah, and Hitler was good for Germany." I said the sarcasm built up in this small room just wanting to get out, "Come on, we are like Nazis and Jews as Rachel so kindly put it years ago. Me and him don't mix together as a couple" I tried to explain to her.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself, Brooke because you don't sound too certain" She informed with sympathetic eyes.

"I have to leave" I said frazzled grabbing my stuff and standing up.

"You will be skipping, Brooke" She tried to sway me.

"Actually. _Ms. Jameson_" I emphasized pointing a finger towards the ceiling right as the bell rang to signal me to go home, "I'm not. I'm allowed to leave freely" I smirked turning the door knob.

"Just talk to him" She pushed.

"What is with everyone wanting me to be with him? If I want it, then it will happen, just let me figure out, okay?" I asked as she nodded, "Thank you" I sighed with an exhausted breath before walking out the door and to Rachel's car.

"Ooh… look everyone, it's Mommy Brooke" I heard from behind me. It is like this day was meant to be torturous. I breathed in a rush of anger before I turned around to see Theresa there standing with a group of unimportant people.

"You want to say it to my face? I'm pretty sure you were there so you know what was said" I hissed as I made my way up to her.

"Yeah, I heard you had a kid" She smirked back at me trying to look unfazed by the closeness I was to her.

"What is with this town and bullshit? Here let's lay it out on the open, shall we?" I smiled looking around at the group that had formed which included Rachel, Quinn, Peyton and their significant others, Nathan and Haley, Lucas and pretty much everyone else. The ones that knew though were eyeing my not to say anything.

"Brooke…" Nathan warned me.

"No Nathan, I'm done. I'm done with looking like I am the bad guy here and lying so now I'm going to tell the truth. You want to know what was said, today in my first period since none of you can get it right?" I asked looking around but ended with a glare towards Theresa, "Nathan here was talking about how I love to run away, especially when I found out how diabolical and manipulative and downright crazy my father is. The fact that every one leaves Nathan, oh well that is because all of our siblings our gone, to where I don't know. Nathan doesn't like people knowing what goes on at home. Like how we had a bi polar father that fled the coop to another for three years. He hid his face well, that was until I dropped him and found him lying to a poor innocent woman. He then proceeded to break my arm. I find that kind of humorous" I said with fake glee, "Hmm… what else can I say? Oh, I don't have a baby. I have never been pregnant. I do actually know what happened to my sister, but Nathan may hate me a little bit more if I tell that one"

"What? Do you want us to feel sorry for you because no one here does?" Theresa snapped at me while her little group nodded in disgust.

"No, I just want to make sure we all get our facts straight. The sad thing is if I told you all everything. We would all be best friends, but I don't want your friendship" I snapped at her.

"Why would we ever want to be your friend?"

"Because I have connections to your favorite person other than my little brother that is, but wait a minute; he rejected you for Haley, nice girl Haley" I laughed. "I really do like you Haley." I said sincerely looking over at her.

"Thanks Brooke" She mouthed because I knew Theresa had been giving her hell.

"He didn't want you, so you settled for Tim" I said as I once again laughed at how fun this was, "So I like to think, you are a whore for two reasons, daddy issues or maybe…" I said before lowering my voice, "You're a lesbian" I finished.

"You bitch" She hissed before rearing back to slap me, but I caught it and twisted her arm pulling it behind her back.

"Tad defensive, are we? Hmmm… maybe you are" I shrugged letting go of her arm and started to walk away.

"I'm the one with daddy issues? Your dad is the one that broke your arm" She called after me.

"It's like she is asking for it" I whispered to a freshman that for the life of me could not remember her poor name, "I wasn't going to hurt you, but now" I shrugged turning around and punching her in the nose, "Now what you said was just hurtful" I said with a smug look before pushing passed everyone and patting Nathan on the chest, "Don't worry little brother, Cockatoo secret is safe with me" before getting in Rachel's car proudly.

"Nice Brooke" Rachel said with a roll of her eyes as she got in the car.

"Someone needed to punch her and no one was stepping up so I did the job" I grumbled.

"Yeah, I know. What a bitch" She laughed as she drove to her house.

"Only two more days" I smiled in anticipations.

"Two?" Rachel asked cutting her eyes over at me.

"Oh yeah, like I'm coming Friday." I laughed sarcastically.

"It would be breaking tradition, but hell you actually coming to school would do that too" She replied as she pulled into the driveway.

"Bitch" I smirked looking over at her as she got out and looked behind her.

"Brookie has a visitor" She smiled before running inside as I hurried out the door to see Lucas getting out of his car.

"I'm not like stalking you, but this fell off when you punched her" he told me handing me the bracelet Grey gave me when I was ten.

"Oh, thank you" I smiled grabbing it from him and struggled to put it on and shuddered in surprise when he grabbed my wrist.

"Here" he sighed looping the bracelet a few times and then pulling back slowly, "There" He whispered.

"Thank you" I smiled softly.

"Nice punch. I think you broke her nose." He laughed at me.

"No, Nathan once taught me if I punch someone the right way, in the right place than it won't break any thing important" I told him before smiling an evil smile, "But I always thought she needed a nose job" I shrugged feigning innocence.

"You are something else" He replied with a shake of the head, "How's your arm?" He asked me.

"Which one?" I asked with small shake of the head.

"Left one" He clarified grabbing it and flipping it over much like he did when I broke it.

"You have a tendency to do this" I whispered looking at him with want.

"Yeah" He responded, "I don't get it"

"Get what?" I asked confused.

"You have hated me since we were freshmen, but for someone reason, it's like I am drawn to you and I hate it" He snapped as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

I looked around confused not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry?" I said and hated it sounded so much like a question. Why is it my confidence and defiance runs out the door when ever Lucas is near? I should have noticed that earlier. It would have been fun when he would stay the night at our house.

"You don't realize that all you have to do is walk pass me and I just want to throw you up against the nearest wall" he sighed frustrated and I suppressed the urge to reply, "I feel the same"

Instead I settled with. "I didn't know I did that"

"How can someone like you be so innocent? You have so much hatred built up inside of you but you still find a way to not know what you do" he snipped as he glared at me.

"Are you mad at me? Because I am so confused" I mumbled pushing a piece of hair behind my ear as he glared at me.

"Damn it" He whispered angrily before slamming his lips against mine. I should have pushed away, I should have run away and hide from him, but I didn't. I don't know if it was to prove everyone wrong or if it was just the fact I wanted to I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as my eyes closed in pleasure. I had a feeling Rachel was watching, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at the moment except the fact Lucas Scott was kissing me and I didn't push away. I should have run right when that feeling crept into my body.

I have kissed many guys, I will admit that. I have never kissed a guy though liked Lucas. It wasn't sweet and gentle like our first kiss at the beach. It was aggressive, but gentle. It was full of want and desire and the fear the other one might come to their senses and pull away. I knew he didn't plan on pulling away when his hand was tangled in my ear and the other hand tightly gripped on my hip like it was fused there, as if he knew I would try to run. For the first time though I didn't want to run, I wanted to stand still, with him.

That fact right there should've made me run, but I was stupid and stood my ground. I let his tongue slip in and never pulled away. I didn't pull away until he did and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You're the not only one scared" He whispered breathing heavily. The look in his eyes should've sent me packing. I should have walked away and slammed the door in his face, but I didn't.

Instead I smiled and replied, "I'm not sitting with you at lunch"

I should have run when I had the chance…

**Man I hoped you all liked that! I am pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet… Review so I know please if you guys liked it at all! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Glad people liked last chapter. I was hoping no one thought Raine Jameson would be a bad add in, but I needed someone that Brooke could at least talk to when she didn't want to talk to others even though her and Raine didn't get much talking done, just bickering. Raine will be in it more often, so yeah. Oh, and to clear up. Brooke, Lucas, Quinn, Peyton, Rachel, Jake, and Clay… oh and Theresa are all juniors. Nathan and Haley and Tim are sophomores.**

_**Fearless**_**is having doubts. Lots of them.**

**-Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Oh… my… god" Rachel said shocked once I finally walked back into the house.

"What?' I asked her as I started up the stair to my room.

"You… just made out with him." She stuttered which me let out a laugh.

"So?" I asked her nonchalantly not getting the big idea.

"And you liked it" She gushed and I will honestly say I have never seen Rachel so… giddy.

"So…?" I repeated still not understanding her smiling face.

"You do realize the events that have occurred?" She asked me once we reached the room.

"I realize that you were spying" I countered with a smirk in her direction as I lay down on my bed.

"Not the point. When are you seeing him again?" She asked me as she started through my closet.

"Hmmm… I'm guessing tomorrow at school. Maybe not though" I told her sarcastically.

"Bitch" She responded playfully, "Seriously, you don't even have to dress up for him. I mean you wore that and he still made out with you" She said as she looked over at me with a grimace.

"Who's the bitch now? I'm not going to change cause a guy kissed me" I shrugged.

"Well, you are going to that dance" She commanded walking out of the closet with her hands on her hips as I leaned up into a seating position.

"Umm.. No I'm not" I replied.

"Yes, you are. No ifs, ands, or buts" she once again commanded grabbing me and pulling down the stairs, "We are going to go pick up our friends and we are going dress shopping" She smiled as I growled and rolled my eyes but didn't protest, because I knew I wasn't going to win this fight.

* * *

"How about this one?" Haley asked us as she raised a blue halter knee length dress for us all to see.

"Too casual" Quinn commented as Haley sighed and raised another one. A floor length purple sequined strapless dress.

"Too formal" Peyton admitted.

"Too picky" I admitted with a smile walking over to a rack and rummaging through the dresses and trying to find the perfect one for Haley.

"Now Haley, you want a color that fits you and if you ask me that would be gold because it makes your hair seem a more golden blonde and makes your eyes pop and if I know one thing about Nathan he likes eyes." I told her as she nodded and I took that a signal to continue, "It doesn't need to be too short because that just doesn't seem you and you already have that guy. Let's see knee length, gold. Oh, and should have a little poof. Not too tight but it shouldn't be so loose it looks like a shimmery trash bag" I informed smiling when I found the right one, "So wear this" I smiled handing it to her. It was knee length like she need, a spaghetti strap gold with a satin bow wrapped around the whole waist to show little figure in a bubble shape design,

"Wow, Brooke. This is perfect" Haley gushed walking into the dressing room to try it on.

"Nicely done Brooke." Peyton observed standing next to me, "Now do me" She laughed.

"Fine, let's see" I said with a hum as I searched through the dresses once again to find a dress for Peyton, "You… want a black dress because you are one of a different kind" I smiled which made her laugh as she leaned against the rack, "I'm thinking short, to give it an edgy look. Hmm, a bubble and scrunchy look, and strapless because you always pull off strapless well and you want something a little sexy for Jake right?" I asked her as she nodded and I pulled a dress out, "So here." I smiled as grabbed it and headed towards the dressing room.

"You're good at this Brooke" Quinn told me as she sat down and I could tell she wanted me to find her a dress,

"Quinn, you want blue and something that flows." I hummed as I looked through the rack, "Something that is simple like you, but complex, elegant, but casual. Short, but long. So wear this" I smiled handing her a knee length navy dress with a drape front cascade. The back was open with two sets of straps that were buckled with rhinestone clasps.

"Ooh…" Quinn smiled going into another dressing room and then there was Rachel.

"I just don't get it" Rachel said with a shake of the head and I thought she was still going on about the kiss I had earlier.

"Why is it so hard to believe he kissed me?" I grumbled annoyed.

"No, I totally get that. I don't get that you hate shopping but you can pick out dresses for people like no one's business" She replied as she leaned against the rack and I absentmindedly searched for a dress for her.

"I don't know…" I shrugged, "Just because I don't like shopping doesn't mean I don't know clothes"

I watched her eye brow furrowed. "I still don't get it"

"Just go try this on" I laughed shoving a dress in her face.

"You know me all too well" She smiled as I nodded. The dress screamed Rachel. It was a teal spaghetti strap dress that hit mid thigh. It had a pleated bust. The straps were black and went through the front and there were two sets of them. The back made the straps an M and the top of dress started right under the shoulder blades.

"Go. I need to find a dress" I told her as she scurried off. I didn't want to show them the dress I wanted because I know they would say it wasn't me or that it was too slutty. For once, I just didn't want to hear compliments and everything else that came with it, I wanted it to be a surprise.

"How do I look?" I hear and turned to see Haley spinning around.

"Nathan won't know what hit him" I smiled genuinely. Haley, well all the James' minus Taylor made you always feel welcome and comfortable no matter what the situation.

"Thank you" She smiled while I just gave her a nod of the head.

"How's Nathan doing?" I asked her.

"Better, he had a hard week with Grey being here, but he is good" She told me.

"Any fights?" I asked her hating that I have to ask my brother's girlfriend about his life.

"Not a fight per se, he just had a punching match with a basketball pole in the gym during practice today and the pole won" She responded.

"Is he okay?" I asked her not wanting us both sporting a cast.

"Yeah, just was told to go home and cool off. His hand is going to have a bad bruise though" she shrugged.

"He is such an idiot. Do you know what could have happened if he would have broken something?" I asked her and watched her shake her head confused, "Mom would have to pay another load of hospital bill, he would have missed his whole entire season and he would have been crushed. He needs to not be so irresponsible because if he wants to get a scholarship he needs to stop being a baby" I yelled not mad at Haley but at my idiot little brother, "oh my god I am becoming Easton" I freaked throwing my hands over my face.

"Okay…" Haley laughed at my antics going back into the dressing room as I started to calm down my little freak out.

_Flashback_

"_Do you have homework?" Easton asks as I started out the door to Grey's car._

"_No" I replied quickly shutting the door and running to get in her car. Six hours later I sat in front of a computer working on my project as Easton paced in front of me._

"_I clearly asked if you had homework" he snapped at me as he rubbed his jaw roughly._

"_Technically this is a project not homework" I told him casually as he glared at me._

"_This is very irresponsible of you. Do you not want to go to a good college? If you still want to go to Duke you have to be more responsible, Brooke. You knew you had this project due tomorrow and you still decided to go to the mall" He lectured as I rolled my eyes the project started to print out._

"_Calm down, _Dad. _It's done and by the way, I'm twelve. Not really thinking about college" I snipped with a roll of the eyes as I started up stairs._

"_You need to grow up, Brooke. I'm not always going to be here to hold your hand" He yelled after me probably waking up the whole house._

"_Shut up" I mumbled under my breath hoping I never acted like him to someone who wasn't my kid._

_Flashback over_

"You look like you just saw a ghost" Peyton said from behind and I turned to see them all standing holding there dresses ready to check out.

"No…" I smiled as they all shook their heads and walked to the cashier, "I'm just acting like one" I whispered.

* * *

"Wow. You are seriously trying aren't you?" I asked from my window as I pulled my sweat shirt on over a simple tank top.

"Well…" He smiled as he leaned on the hood of his car while I shook my head and ran down the stairs to meet him. I swung the door open and walked down the steps and as my clumsiness got the best of me tripping on the last step and falling into Lucas' arms, "falling for me already, huh?" He smirked down at me as I wiggled out of his arms.

"Hardy har har. You are hilarious" I said sarcastically walking towards his car, but he gripped on to my arm pulling me back.

"I didn't say good morning" He whispered giving me a peck on the lips.

"You know I could get used to this" I responded giving him another small kiss before scampering off to his car, sitting on the driver's side.

"You know I drive a stick, right?" He asked as he sat in the passenger's seat,

I glanced at him confused. "And?"

"You can drive a stick?" he asked no convinced.

"Of course, Easton taught me when I was like thirteen in a really old truck" I shrugged as we pulled out of the driveway.

"How did you even get my keys?" he asked as I laughed.

"Babe, come on. Dan is my father." I told him with a smirk.

"I should definitely be more careful" He said with a shake of the head.

"Don't worry. I won't use my con ways against you… anymore" I told him as we drove down the road. The rest of the ride we sat in comfortable silence and when we pulled in I got out before he got the chance to be all gentleman like because he would then be trying too hard.

"I'm going to tell you right now, never open my door" I pointed out as we walked towards the school.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if this is all worth it, Bob" he smirked glancing over at me as he threw his arm lazily around my shoulder.

I glared at him because of his statement. "Don't be an ass. I am so worth it"

"You know I think your right" he smiled down at me and before I could answer Jake Jacobs had almost rammed into us with his camera. I know what you're thinking; if your last name is Jacobs why name your kid Jake? Yeah, well the same reason one of my mom's closest childhood friends was Tommy Thomas. Best name ever…

"Everyone is talking about you two" He squealed as he took snap shots of Lucas and I. I slammed my face into Lucas' chest to hide my face from the flash of the cameras. I have always hated pictures probably because Dan would take pictures all the time while I was with him at his house or if I was at a game. He made me hate putting my face in front of a camera.

"Hey Jake, come on enough with the pictures" Lucas persuaded strongly.

"Sorry" Jake said dropping his camera to let hang around his neck, "But still, you two are the it couple"

"We aren't even a couple" Lucas informed quickly and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so tell all your friends and Lucas Scott followers that Lucas and Brooke aren't a couple and even if we become one, we will not be put in a book as if we were a TV show, okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he said nervously before scampering off.

"You do realize you frighten people right?" Lucas asked me as I looked up confused.

"No they don't" I responded as I opened my locker.

"You broke Theresa's nose." He deadpanned and I snapped my head to look at him.

"I did not" I whispered shocked while he just nodded, "Huh; I guess Nathan didn't teach how to punch right. Well, now she has an excuse to get a nose job"

"See, no remorse" He teased as I shrugged.

"She deserved it… whore"

"Okay, so switching gears. I have a serious question."

"Okay…" I replied confused giving him my full attention as we headed towards first period.

"Dan is a lot of things. Bipolar, schizophrenic, sociopath, pathological liar" He listed off in a soft whisper.

"And?"

"Does it ever scare you that you could become him?" He asked.

"Nope" I responded without hesitating with a smile.

"Good" he said as we sat down in class waiting for the bell to ring which was a good ten minutes.

"Oh, Nathan can wink"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You told me Nathan couldn't wink, but if I remember correctly he winked at you at a game" He told me

"You ever think about college?" I asked changing the subject with a smile as he laughed before answering.

"I mean, I guess. Scouts are always at the games, but I got to get a diploma first."

"Yeah, I don't like to think about it" I sighed looking through my binder.

"Why?"

"I mean, I used to be a straight A student, but now; I don't think I could even get into a junior college"

"I could tutor you"

"You?"

"Wow, do you know you offend most people?" He asked as I glared, "You do realize I have all AP classes, right?"

I looked at him annoyed, "Yes, because I spend my time stalking you"

"Well, I am surprisingly smart and I could help you"

"Fine," I said flipping through the notebook absentmindedly when Lucas stopped me and grabbing the picture that laid there.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, umm… that's a friend"

"Oh"

We sat there for a few seconds before I spoke again. Something about Lucas' face made me want to change my answer.

"That was a lie. I lie a lot, but that is my brother"

"I've seen your brother and that's not him"

He examined the picture bringing it close to his face as I continued to explain, "My half brother, my mom had him in college and uhh… she gave him up for adoption. Apparently his foster family sent my mom this picture when he was four. I just keep it I guess… I don't really know why"

"He doesn't really look like you…"

"Yeah, I know. He has platinum blond hair." I smiled looking at it as the bell rang.

Kids filed in, but Lucas just kept talking to me and we didn't stop until Mrs. Hughes told us it was time to start class.

"Before we start, Brooke you're wanted in the guidance office" Mrs. Hughes informed me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

Why do I have the feeling this has to do with the fact Theresa is sporting a pink bandage?

I dragged my feet to her office and just like the day before slumped in the chair as I waited for her to start talking.

"You punched a student"

"She was begging me to do it, I promise."

"I could give you ISS for this"

I groaned in agony. "If you are going to do that, Raine. Can you at least make it OSS so I don't have to be here?"

"Cute, Brooke. No, I'm not giving you anything but a warning because like you said she did instigate the fight"

"Exactly"

"But Brooke, you need to have a better control of yourself and think about your actions."

I shrugged, "Raine, I got three days left. I think I will be okay"

"I don't mean in school, Brooke. I'm talking about the fact that you probably sit in your house wanting to scream at the top of your lungs or break old phones in half"

I glared at her before responding, "I'm not like that anymore Raine"

"You sure about that? I have recorded that since moving here you have gotten into twenty fights. This isn't you Brooke. I'm trying to figure out why they haven't kicked you out yet"

"I'm not a terrible person and I definitely don't need your sympathy"

She looked at me and sighed, "You still think about it, don't you?"

"Nope" I lied not wanting to get on the conversation.

"I know you Brooke. You have been like a sister and I know you want to know"

"I'm not the hopeless romantic anymore Raine. I honestly don't care"

"You're saying you haven't thought about it? You were thirteen, it's been what?"

"Three years"

"Yeah, so tell me the truth"

I sighed defeated feeling like I was thirteen all over again, "I just sometimes wish you and him were still together. Maybe he wouldn't have left if you guys didn't break up"

Raine sighed staring at her desk shaking her head, "You want to know why we broke up?"

"I know why-"

"Real reason, Brooke. Not the one he told your mom." She said strongly as I looked at her, confusion etched on my face, "He was leaving. He didn't leave because we broke up. We broke up because he was leaving. We were starting our lives together and he left. He left a family behind and do I still love him? Yeah. Do I forgive him? I did the second he said bye. Was I mad? Yeah, pissed as hell. I mean he left a pretty big hole in a lot of people's lives and he expected it would be fine"

"I guess I never thought he left you too. The most important person…"

She gave me a sad smile, "I don't know the point of this conversation other than to get some of that doubt out of your mind. You want to tell me what else lies there?"

"Look at me. I'm rude, angry, selfish… I'm steps away from my name becoming Dan…"

"Whoa…" Raine responded getting up from her seat and sitting next to me, taking my hands in hers, "You aren't going to become him. He is evil and bipolar and-"

"Yeah, I know. I act like I don't care, but Raine what if I become bipolar and evil and schizophrenic and everything else? I don't want to become him… I'm scared to…" I whispered staring at my feet embarrassed.

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis, you look at me right now!" Raine snapped at me as I looked up at her.

"You are the farthest thing from him. Dan doesn't understand he even has a problem and the fact you know is better than him. You are not going to let him control your world anymore because right now that is what he is doing and if you give up and let it happen you are letting I'm win. Trust me you do not want to give him that satisfaction. I know what it is like, okay. You know I had a bad relationship with my father and it is hard. You ask why? You want to throw things and hit people, but it gets better. I refuse to sit here and watch you do this yourself, this not letting people in and shutting down and being angry stops right now." She explained and I embraced her quickly.

"I love you, Raine. You know that right?" I asked her once we had pulled away from our embrace.

"Yeah, everything is going to be okay, alright?" She said as I nodded.

It was time I let go of this hatred I was holding over everyone. Truthfully being angry takes a lot out of a person.

Also, what does Raine mean when she said Easton left a family behind? Yeah, I know me and Nate, but she seemed like she was talking about her. She said they were starting a family... I thought about asking her, but I didn't want to open that can of worms just yet. Right now, I liked the thought of being happy.

**Sorry, it took me so long to update…**

**I have had so much school work and sports going on. I guess that is what happens when you go from four periods to seven a day. So many projects, so little time…**

**Well review to let me know if you guys like the way things are laid out. Muchos gracias.**

**Adios Amigos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, it has been too long since I have updated. Just remember italics are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: Been awhile since I told everyone I own nothing. Still sort of sad…**

"Brooke Davis, will you go to the dance with me?" Lucas smirked as we walked to his car with his arm slung around my shoulder.

"Hmm… now that is a question I wish I had a tape recorder for"

He rolled his eyes as I leaned against his car and he trapped me in. "Is that a yes or a no?"

I looked up to the sky in thought and bit on my bottom lip. "Maybe so. Someone better could come along"

Lucas snorted. "You can't get better than me"

"I can barely breathe with your ego taking all my oxygen"

"You're hilarious" He mocked leaning in to capture my lips when we heard a shout behind him.

"Luke, you gonna introduce me?" I looked over to see Felix making his way towards us so I put my hands on Lucas' chest and pushed him off me.

"Brooke Davis"

"Oh yeah I know I just don't like seeing my best friend getting any in front of me" Felix smiled playfully hitting Lucas in the shoulder.

"Thanks man"

"Oh trust me he won't be getting any" I told them bluntly making Felix laugh and Lucas glare.

"See I just don't see how Nathan doesn't like you. You are too funny" Felix said good naturedly making me smile at the compliment.

"Probably for the same reasons I don't like him."

"His over inflated ego?" Lucas grumbled.

"No, that's why I don't like you"

"You were fine with me ten seconds ago" He pouted crossing his arms like a small child and I stood in front of him with a small smile grabbing his face to look at me.

"Hi" I whispered up at him and his lips quirked up at the sides.

"Still here" Felix said from behind us and I turned to see Felix looking at Lucas with a weird look on his face before cutting his eyes over at me and letting out a sigh.

"Remember that thing we talked about Lucas. And nice to meet you Brooke" Felix smiled sticking his hand out towards me which I took before he went towards his car.

"Well he is nice" I turned back to Lucas to see his whole demeanor had changed. He looked angry and cold.

"Go to the dance with him" He growled and I laughed at him making him glare at me.

"You're jealous" I rolled my eyes while Lucas straightened himself and looked down at me.

"Don't be stupid Bob" He snapped and I looked confused at him for why he was being so rude and why he brought up that stupid name again when lately it seemed to be used less and less.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked grabbing his arm and he flinched away.

"Nothing. I'm completely fine. Would you like me take you home?" He asked with trying to cover up the anger.

"No, not when you were fine five minutes ago and now your cringing at me touch" I snipped trying to make sure he didn't notice the hurt look on my face. He stared at where Felix was for a second, closing his eyes like he was having an inner battle with himself.

"Hey, look at me" I sighed grabbing the sides of his face and he slowly cracked open his eyes covering my hands with his own.

"Just let me take me home" He whispered and I nodded slowly getting into his car while he kept staring off to where the school was. He shook his head climbing into the driver's seat not saying another word to me which I didn't understand but didn't push.

"Bye" He said once we reached Rachel's house.

"Can you come in for a second. I need you to give something to Nathan to give to my mom?" I asked and he nodded after hesitation following me into the house.

"Hang on, they are in the kitchen" I walked into the kitchen grabbing the manila folder before walking back in, grabbing a sharpie off a nearby desk and writing 1463-1470 on it and handing it to him.

"Umm.. Tell him to tell her sorry it took so long"

"What is this?" He asked and I could tell he was slightly annoyed.

"Umm letters. 1470 days ago, things got really bad in my house. It was right before Dan left and he was such an ass. 13,000 dollars behind in child support. No job, he was just terrible. My mom was so hopeless on everything and I was gonna make it better. Every morning since then she gets a letter from me and for past week she hasn't gotten those letters and she needs to know I still care. Nathan won't mess with the letters that I know"

"You're telling me you have written your mom 1470 letters? That's like four years." He said looking at the folder then back at me.

"I am gonna make it better" I shrugged and he shook his head at me, "Yeah, most people think it is really weird but I mean I'm weird. I have gotten used to the stares when I talk about my mom or when I can't do a lab-" I watched the folder fall to the ground and Lucas pulls me into him crushing his lips on to mine.

I am personally shocked saying he seemed so annoyed with me but now here he is kissing me. Honestly though, nothing about Lucas and Brooke is normal.

He pulled away leaving me wanting more and leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry"

"Why were you so aggravated?" I asked.

"I'm just not used to this and I just don't get why you're here with me. I'm not a good person and I hurt people and I am sorry" He whispered giving me a short peck before picking up the folder and leaving quickly leaving me even more confused than when he was angry.

Times like this you really need a sister…

I sat there as my leg bounced uncontrollably staring at my phone. Somehow I got her number. After many phone calls to many people I have Grey Simon's phone number. She really should be more careful to who she gives her number out to.

Apparently Grey still keeps in touch with my cousin who keeps in touch with my other cousin who keeps in touch with my aunt who keeps in touch with Cooper who I keep in touch with. For obvious reasons I would like to know what Jeremy did to get her phone number. Props to him.

But anyway, I have the number typed in and all I have to do is hit the green button and I will be connected to her. After three years I will talk to Grey and get her to help me.

Taking a deep breath I hit the button quickly and put the phone to my ear praying to anyone that will listen to answer.

"Hello?" I hear groggily said on the other end and I recognize the voice to be the guy that was on her TV show.

I am too shocked too speak and I keep sitting there as though I lost my voice.

"Hello…" He says again.

I once again just sit there.

"Thank you so much for not answering" He mumbled before hanging up and minutes later I still have the phone to my ear trying to find my voice.

I didn't think anyone would actually answer.

I'm going to try again. I need to just gather up all my courage and just say what I need to say.

"I need to talk to Grey. I need to talk to Grey. May I speak to Grey?" I kept reciting as I dialed in the numbers again and hit the green button.

On the third ring it was picked up just like before but this time the voice wasn't the boy from the show. This time it was the person that walked out on me. My best friend…

"Hello?"

"Grey?" I whispered not believing I was actually hearing her voice.

"Do I know you?" She questioned and I could tell she was tired.

"Brooke… its Brooke" I stammered out.

"I'm sorry wrong-"

The second she started that sentence I knew I needed to talk. I was snapped back to reality. "No Grey please don't hang up. Please, I am begging you to do just this one thing for me and not hang up."

"You have thirty seconds" She told me in a flat tone.

"You have to come home" It tumbled out of my mouth before I even knew I was saying it.

"I can't"

That angered me. It made me wish she was standing in front of me so I could just push her. "Damn it Grey we are sinking!"

"What? You can't afford groceries and need me to pay for it? Hell no, Brooke. You and Nathan-"

"There is no me and Nathan, Grey! He hates me! He won't speak to me! He blames me! And Dan is back and broke my arm and… God Grey please. Please just be Grey Davis again. Please" I begged as tears streamed down my face.

"You told me you didn't care about me Brooke!"

"And you said we don't exist! You said mom was in a psyche ward! You made it sound like Dan was a good person! Damn it Grey, why are you so hell bent on wanting nothing to do with me? With Nathan? You obviously have no problem with Devon, or Jeremy. What did we do?" I cried angrily.

"You… you"

"I what? Was I unsupportive? No it couldn't be that because _I _was the one that told you, you were going to be famous and had your back when _Devon _made fun of it! What the fuck did I do Grey?"

"Bye Brooke" She said coldly but I didn't stop I kept going.

"The worst part of this whole thing is I am still so proud of you. I watched your show and I knew you were something special. I _still_ love you and you don't even have enough respect for me to just help me. All I wanted was to talk to you about boys and high school and no one would have had to know, but no. You refuse to even say I exist."

"Brooke…"

"I still love you Grey. Davis, Simon. Blonde hair, brunette. Talking to me or not I still love you. I will always love you."

"I can't Brooke"

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't" She repeated hanging the phone up making me let out a angry scream throwing my phone at the wall and watched at the phone got lodged into it. "Great" I whispered grabbing the phone and pulling a poster off the wall and hiding the hole. I walked towards the bed as thoughts of Grey ran through my head.

"_How was your day Grey?"_

_She looked up from the computer with a shrug. "Just being me"_

"_So obviously it was awesome" I smiled at her and her whole face lit up._

"_Obviously"_

"_I made this for you when I saw him in a magazine" I smiled handing Grey the small folder and she opened it to see a collage of Shemar Moore on the construction paper._

"_He does make my heart pitter patter" She smiled dreamily closing her eyes._

"_That's why I did it"_

"_You ever think people need their own theme music?" Grey whispered to me as we watched a girl from my softball team and her sister saunter in from pool thinking they were hot stuff just because they were rich._

"_The walking cavemen certainly think so" I whispered back making both of us burst out into laughter making the whole house glare at us._

"_Throw the beans out the window!" Grey yelled at me at the alluminum pan of baked beans fell all over my shirt._

"_There are people around us Grey! I can't just throw it out the window" I yelled through laughter._

"_Shake shake shake shake uh shake it!" Grey and I sang as we danced to Metro Station in her car as we drove towards the mall knowing we were getting looks._

_Grey out a loud muffle noise and I shook my head. "Stop thinking about it Grey!" I yelled before I continued singing._

"_You just threw my Icee out the window!" I yelled as Grey drove towards the house._

"_The boys can't know we got drinks. I have to get rid of the evidence"_

"_So throwing it out was the reasonable option? I wasn't even half way done"_

"_Drink faster"_

"_Drive slower" I retorted_

"_Man!" Grey yelled as we drove down the road._

"_Mailbox" I grumbled not even close to as excited as she was._

"_No Brooke. Bird!"_

"_Tree"_

"_Brooke no! Little boy!" She yelled again._

"_Button"_

"_Brooke you suck at this…"_

"_I don't know what this is!"_

"_Goat!"_

"_Dog!" I yelled back._

"_Yes! A dog moves" She smiled._

"_You're so stupid. I don't know why I put up with you."_

"_You love me"_

"_God only knows why"_

"_You are going to be famous one day Grey Davis. Change your name though. Grey Simon sounds so much better" I smiled as we laid in our room._

"_Oh definitely and when I win an award I will cuss out Coach Little Man and thank my beautiful baby sister for always knowing I could do it"_

"_And meet hot guys. Lots and lots of hot guys…"_

"_She's gone" My mom whispered as sat on my sister's bed._

"_What? No, she can't be gone. Grey wouldn't just leave." I rambled shaking at the thought my sister would be gone._

"_I didn't think I would be nominated let alone win. Wow I just want to thank the people that let me get here. My agent, John. My best friend, Jaymee. God. And wow so many other people… thank you all so much" I watched as she was handed her award and felt the tears fall at the thought she didn't tell Coach Little Man how it was and she didn't thank me…_

_She looks good though…_

I grabbed the metal rod post and fell to the floor covering my hand to stop the loud sobs emitting from my throat as my head started to throb as thoughts kept flowing through mind as if they were on a loop and wouldn't stop.

"_What he do?" Grey asked as I climbed into the car._

"_Told me I was allergic to braces" I growled._

"_Prick" She grumbled._

"_Agreed"_

"_You're my best friend you know that?" Grey smiled at me._

"_Right back at you Miss Grey"_

"_This is the largest size you can get. So big that they don't even have a lid for it. God loves me" Grey smiled as she sipped on the coffee._

"_You have an addiction. It scares me" I teased taking a sip of my own coffee._

"_Give me a chip"_

_I handed her a potato chip. "You can't eat just one"_

"_This is true"_

"_Where you guys going?" Grey asked as the boys started towards the door._

"_Man cave" Easton responded._

"_You can't come" Nathan told us as they hurried out the door._

"_We need a girl cave"_

"_I concur"_

"Brooke?" I heard Rachel gasp kneeling in front of me but I couldn't concentrate on her or Peyton and Quinn who I knew would probably be there.

"Brooke!" Quinn snapped trying to get me to stop crying.

"What can we do?"

"Nathan?" Peyton suggested and Rachel shook her head.

"He won't care…"

"_I am messing with you" Nathan smiled at me._

"_Cause he's dead Peter!" Grey yelled from behind us making us laugh._

"_Shooter likes her too much" Easton commented as I sat in the grass with the yellow lab laying his head in my lap._

"_Because for the first six months she wouldn't let him walk. She carried him everywhere." My mom smiled at us all._

"_Slap bet! Every time Devon cuss's he gets slapped!" Easton announced the bet which we got from _How I Met Your Mother.

"_Hell no" Devon refused and Nathan smirked._

"_Time to get slapped!" Grey laughed as Devon shut his eyes tight and Nathan swung at Devon._

"_Life lesson #552, never hit a girl. You hit a girl, you get junk punched" Easton told Nathan._

"_And I do the punching" I smiled at him._

"_Raine and Easton sitting in a tree!" I sang as Raine laughed and Easton glared at me dancing around the room._

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Grey continued dancing with me._

"_I hate you both" Easton groaned throwing his head back_

"She's crying and she won't stop and you just need to come… Because you're the only person we can think of" I heard Rachel say I guess into her phone.

"_Bitch"_

"_Whore"_

"_Skank"_

"_Slut"_

"_Sadist"_

"… _Hmmm" I stopped to think of another one._

"_No, you hesitated. I win!" Grey smiled._

"_You are definitely coming with me when I move. I can't be away from you that long" Grey grinned as we watched TV._

"_You sure about that?"_

"_Oh yeah. They can't keep me away from you that long. Or Nathan."_

"_Brooke…. Brooke. Look at this awesome new app I got" Easton yelled running up the stairs to my room._

"_It tells me where my phone is" He smiled as we both sat cross legged on my bed._

"_I should get that"_

"_You _should _get that"_

"_I hate you sometimes" I grumbled at Devon as a slow smile spread across his face._

"_So you are admitting there are times when you like me?"_

"_No.. I didn't-"_

"_Nope, you said it. You love me."_

"_Life lesson #251. Never throw rocks" Easton stated._

"_That girl was crazy" Raine laughed as we sat on the sofa eating dinner._

"_Alfie is looking for you mom" Nathan laughed as I ran down the stairs._

"_Mamma, mamma" I gasped trying to catch my breath._

"_Alfie, Alfie"_

"_I love you mom" I smiled wrapping my arms around her neck._

"_Easton, you're coming back right?"_

"_Oh yeah. I will only be at Raine's sister's wedding for a few days. I promise you Brooke. I'm not going anywhere" He smiled taking Raine's hand walking out the door._

"_Pureed" I said._

"_Fries" Easton threw in._

"_Mashed" Nathan said._

"_To have sex with" Devon nodded making us roll our eyes at him._

"_Shoes"_

"_Ooh… a glove" Grey tried._

"_Sissy you're so silly. You cannot make a glove out of a potato." Nathan shook his head at her._

"Where is she?" I heard being asked before hearing footsteps and someone walking into my room. I heard as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms tight around me pulling me close as I sobbed into his chest.

"_Where's Easton?" Nathan asked as he walked in and saw a letter sitting on the table. "Where's Easton, Brooke?"_

"_Gone" I whispered not wanting to believe it._

"_I won't leave you guys okay?" Devon tried to smile at me and Nathan but we both looked depressed._

"_That's what they all say" Nathan whispered._

"_I'm not going anywhere" Devon repeated._

"_He's not coming back is he?" I asked as I sat on the driveway wishing to see Devon's truck pull into the drive way._

"_Come on baby" My mom said trying not to cry pulling me off the ground._

"_Nathan, are you ever gonna talk to me?" I asked sadly as he sat in his new room throwing his basketball up into the air while he ignored me._

"_I guess not" I sighed sadly walking back to my room._

"_Hi I'm Rachel" The red head smiled sticking her hand out to me._

"_Brooke" I replied with a forced smile taking her hand._

"_This is Peyton" She pointed to a blond next to her._

"_Hi" I said when Quinn walked up._

"_Brooke!" Quinn squealed running over tackling me with a hug._

"_Who is that?" I heard being asked as I slammed the front door shut shrugging my book bag off._

"_My sister" Nathan said with no emotion not looking away from the game._

_I glared at all the guys in the room and watched as a very attractive blond smirked at me. "What?" I hissed at him._

"_I'm Lucas" He introduced._

"_I don't care" I growled going up the stairs and slamming the door._

"_You are one angry person" Lucas smirked at me as I stood in my kitchen grabbing something to drink._

"_I have every right to be" I said curtly wondering why he was always here._

"_Why? Because Grey Simon is your sister. That should be a good thing" He laughed as my whole body stiffened._

"_Shut the hell up." I responded._

"_Yeah, Nathan told me. You should really learn not to hold grudges."_

"_And you should really learn to stay our other people's business. You don't know me and you don't know my family, so fuck off" I hissed as he let out a dry laugh and I didn't stick around to hear his reply._

"_I hate you" Nathan said to me as I sat in my room._

"_Feeling's mutual" I responded and watched as he slammed my door and I made sure to swallow the lump in my throat._

My sobs slowly decreased and the pain in my head started to fade. He picked me up slowly laying me on the bed before lying down beside me and pulling me once again close to him.

"I'm not going anywhere" He whispered to me.

"That's what they all say" I replied savoring the moment of being in his arms because from experience I know that no one stays when they say they are going to.

"I'm not going anywhere" He repeated kissing my fore head pushing my hair behind my hair.

"I'll go to the dance with you" I mumbled randomly before my eyes shut and I drifted off to sleep where my memories haunted to me just as much as they did while I was awake.

**Review! so i felt like i had to make Felix nice. I hate him ALWAYS being the bad guy...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry for the confusion on the flashbacks last chapter. There were supposed to be lines between the flashbacks but after I posted it they were all deleted.**

**I know it has been months since I had posted so I really don't if anyone really even reads this story, but yay if they do!**

**I don't remember if I said it or not, but if any of you want to see what like the siblings or Raine looks like it is on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might think I own.**

**_"Do one thing every day that scares you." _****– Eleanor Roosevelt**  


I woke up to the feeling of a warm arm wrapped tight around me and I resisted the urge to scream when I noticed the large scar on said forearm. I knew it was Lucas because he is my little brothers best friend and was there when they were being stupid mine and Lucas' freshman year and they tried to make a homemade firework and it backfired literally into Lucas' arm. My mom was so pissed. I personally thought it was funny.

I subconsciously started to trace the scare with my left pointer finger in a back and forth motion and it was surprisingly calming for me to rub his warm skin.

I found the fact Lucas had warm skin slightly odd saying as he was a pretty cold person. He usually didn't let people in probably for the same reasons I didn't and had no heartwarming feelings to anyone. At many times in my three years of knowing him I have called him a heartless bastard.

Yet he came last night to comfort me without giving it a second thought, so I guess he felt something for me. It wasn't a game to him. That I was starting to realize saying as if he didn't care he would have not even bothered to come see me. Hell, he could have just said give her the phone and proceeded to yell at me.

Instead he drove to Rachel's house and held me all night. I don't know what to think though.

Why the sudden change in feeling?

I mean, this is Lucas Scott. A week ago he hated me and now he is taking me to the end of year dance and holding me when I cry… it just doesn't make sense.

Maybe it shouldn't though. Maybe I should just for once take my chances and try with him. I mean he is a fantastic kisser and pretty good looking. And he has his moments.

His moments that make me smile and make me realize there are good people in this world just wanting someone to help them.

In a weird way, Lucas and I are alike in more ways than one. That should make me nervous, but really it doesn't.

It just calms me.

"What are you doing?" I hear him whisper onto my neck and turned in his arms to look up at him.

His eyes aren't as crystal like as I thought they were. Lying beside him I realize they are darker than that, more of an indigo. They seem sad though, like there isn't a lot to be excited about these days.

He's holding something back though. I can tell. It is as though he doesn't want to like me; he doesn't want to care for me. He seems to always be having an inner battle with himself and I don't get why. Would it be that bad to fall for me?

At least I think that is what it is. Lucas Scott is good at masking his feelings.

"Thinking"

"About?" He asked shifting us so he was positioned on top of me.

"Your scar" I fibbed. So at one point I was thinking about his scar. Not exactly lying. Just avoiding the truth.

"What about my scar?" He questioned and I didn't look up at him. I was staring at the scar again.

I shrugged. "Did it hurt?" I asked as I started to trace the four inch scar.

"Yeah, the shard of the can went right into my arm. I have never been so scared of your mom before"

I laughed softly. "She is scary at times. I laughed"

"What?"

I finally looked at him and the look on his face made the corners of my lips quirk up on the side. "I was watching from my room with Peyton. We were betting with who would get hurt first and then we heard the noise. God it was so loud and I heard Nathan scream. I cried because I was laughing so hard" I had to pause as I laughed at the memory.

"A little insensitive" He teased.

"I mean you totally deserved it. Homemade firework? I could have told you, you guys would end up in the hospital. You two were running around the backyard for some unknown reason. You screaming at him to call my mom and your mom which made me laugh harder."

"Thanks" He grumbled playfully.

"You didn't cry though. Out of everything that happened that day, I remember you didn't cry. I don't know how you didn't bawl. That's what I thought when Dan broke my arm. You didn't cry after a piece of metal was lodged into your skin but I cried over a broken bone or thoughts of my family or Nathan hating me." I told him and as I told him I realized everything not understanding it earlier.

"The point of this is?"

"Without even realize when something goes bad somewhere in mind I remember you not crying about the gash in your flesh and it gets me to stop feeling bad. It makes me feel safe with you because you're so strong that if something happened you would not panic but help me." I rambled.

"I did come last night" He stated.

I smiled at him. "Exactly. Thank you"

"What happened last night Brooke?" he whispered and my happy mood faltered.

"I was stupid. I called Grey. I just needed her. I don't even know why. I asked her to come home"

"Brooke…" he said and I knew it was because he pitied me.

"I know I shouldn't have done it. I just needed an answer."

"Did you get it?"

"I just got more questions, but I don't want to think about it. I want to think about me and you and our last day before summer"

"And what do you want to do on this last day?"

"For obvious reasons not go to school"

"Obviously"

"If I asked to do something completely lame would you go along with it?" I asked him with a small smile.

"I guess so" He said exasperated, but I could tell was in a joking manner.

"Good, we got to go my house though first." I told him rolling from underneath him and pulling on my slip on athletic sandals.

"You going to change?" he asked.

I looked down at my outfit. Old softball shorts and a small tank top was all that I was wearing paired with black socks and my sandals. I looked back up at him and shook my head and he shook his head.

"Am I supposed to?"

"No, I just… nothing" he shook his head again and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"What is this for?" I asked pulling my head away from his chest and smiled up at him.

"For being a breath of fresh air." He gave me a small kiss on the lips before pulling away and pulling me out the room and down the stairs.

"You want to walk?" I asked him once we made outside and the warm air hit me. He glanced at his keys in his hand before pocketing them in his jeans and turning down the sidewalk with my small hand still intertwined with his larger one.

"You seem happy" He glanced at me as we strolled down the road passed all the shops and passing his mom's diner.

"I am happy. I woke up this morning feeling better than I have felt in a long time. I owe that to you, you know?" I smiled up at him and he stopped walking to take hold of my hand that was in the black cast and grinned down at me.

"Good" He murmured leaning in to give me a soft kiss.

"I could get used to this" I told him once he pulled away and we started back down the road.

He stared at me for a moment and I continued on like I didn't notice. The look was that battle one again. The one where he was fighting himself.

"Me too" He kissed my head lazily putting his hand around my shoulder while I wrapped my arm around his waist with my left hand while my right one held onto his hand that was draped across my shoulders.

"Good" I repeated what he had said moments before as we continued our walk to my house.

A house I hadn't been to in a week.

"Why are we here again?" He asked once we had made it to my house and I searched for the key but couldn't find it.

"Damn, they must have moved it" I groaned pulling a bobby pin out of my hair and bending it and picking the lock expertly.

"I thought only Nathan did that…?"

"Who you think taught him? When we were younger we would always forget the key in the house and soon I got tired of waiting for Easton to get home so I just taught myself. It is actually really easy. You pick up on things when you're poor and bored" I explained opening the door and letting him in before closing it quietly.

"Why are you acting like you-"

I slammed my hand on his mouth. "Talk softly. Nathan could be sleeping"

"Mmmph" He said into palm nipping at it making me pull away with a smile.

"None of that" I pointed at him before making my way into the garage where all the movies were located. "Could you go see if Nathan is here, though? I don't want to freak him out"

"Yeah" he nodded walking back into the house as I slowly looked through the movies that were all resting on the bookshelf.

I ran my eyes on the shelves and did a little happy dance on the inside when I saw the four movies I was looking for. I raised my hand as high as I could, but still couldn't reach the movies that I so desperately wanted to get my hands on.

"Really? Really…" I muttered to myself and bit my lip in annoyance and stood on my tippy toes and even jumped a little and still couldn't reach. I groaned in frustration when I saw an arm reach out with ease grabbing the movies.

"Here" he said shortly shoving them into my unsuspecting arms.

"Thanks" I said awkwardly and he gave a curt nod before turning to go back inside.

"Nat-"

I was cut off by Nathan's voice. "I gave mom her letters. She said she loved you and thanks" He told me not looking at me.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked him and he turned to look at me.

"I guess I'll see you around" he responded not answering my question and walked back into the house leaving me alone with the movies and I just shook my head following his lead.

* * *

"Please do not tell me we are watching what I think we are watching." Lucas begged after we had made it back to Rachel's uninhabited house and I put the first movie in the DVD player.

"Lucas… you promised" I pouted clasping my hands together and getting closer to him with big eyes.

"But not to that. I would never agree to that." He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Lucas…" I whimpered putting my face only inches away from him running my hands down his chest slowly.

"Brooke…" he growled.

"Give it a chance, for me?"

He once again said no so I pushed my lips to his waiting for him to give him and just watch my favorite movies.

He pulled me closer grasping the back of my neck and placing one hand tight on my hip while I clutched the front of his shirt with my hands before pulling away with a small smile.

"Fine" He mirrored my smile making do once again a small happy dance before pulling him to the couch and hitting the play button.

"At least I'm not making you watch chick flicks" I reassured him and he just let out a scuff.

"Nathan tried to make me watch these movies and I didn't like it them and I won't like it now" he informed me as he pulled me into him, my back resting against his chest, his arms around my waist and I rested my hands on his; playing with his fingers. I tilted my head to look up at him with a smirk.

"I'm not Nathan, you will like it more this time. I promise" he leaned down to give me a small peck as the title rolled on the screen and I relaxed into him.

* * *

"So…?" I asked once the credits rolled across the screen and I turned the TV off and turned in Lucas' arm to look up at him.

"How could he die? After four movies of him fighting pretty much everything in the damn world he dies… of brain cancer? What the hell?" He questions staring at the now black TV screen.

"Wasn't it good?" I smiled.

"Yeah, but terrible ending…" he ran his hands through his hair and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not every story has a happy ending, Luke" I laughed pushing his now messy hair back down.

"It was good, though"

"I told you, everything is better with me" I shrugged.

Lucas shook his head at me and I got a confused look on my face. "A little arrogant, huh?"

"You're rubbing off on me" I grinned.

"You're a lot like him" He commented off topic and I had a feeling he was talking about Nathan.

At least that was what I was hoping because the only person he has really spent time with in my family is Dan.

I really hope I'm not like Dan. I guess from the look on my face, he decided to explain.

"Nathan. I find it sort of funny because you two have this I hate the other thing but when no one is looking you two look out for each other and check up on each other. Not to mention both of you like the same movies, eat the same weird things and both stubborn as hell"

I smiled as he continued his little rant and when he finished my smile got bigger. "I love him. Even though I put up this front of I don't care, I really love him. He is still my baby brother and at the end of the day I am still protecting him"

"What are you protecting him from?" he inquired.

"He blames me. He thinks it is easier to blame me for them leaving and I let him because than he won't blame himself which I know he would. And when I was mad I told him it was his fault and that was stupid and I regret it. He can blame me because if he blames himself Lucas, he will break. He will shut down and I know it because I did it. Easton did it when Raine and him broke up a long time ago for like a week, Grey did it right before she left, Devon did it when he failed ninth grade. We all did it and it isn't a good thing. A Davis shut down is a terrible thing to deal with and I refuse to let him do it. I protect him from the shutdown" I reply and he nods giving me another kiss.

"We got to get ready for the dance" he mumbled against my lips.

"Go get ready and ill meet you there" I tell him and he shakes his head.

"I will pick you up at nine, okay?" he suggests, but it wasn't really a question.

"I'll see you then" I smile as he stood up, leaning down giving me a small peck before leaving and me going upstairs to get ready.

* * *

I stared at myself in the full length mirror when I heard heels clicking on the floor behind me.

"You look hot…" Rachel announced and I turned to look at her.

"You think?" I asked doing a spin with my hands to the side.

"Definitely. Virgin Boy won't know what hit him" She smiled leaning against the door in the dress I had picked out for her.

My dress was a strapless silver dress that was in was scrunched at the bottom that hit my mid thigh. All the fabric was pulled to the side with a jewel clasp which made the top of the dress tight and hug my body and the color went well with black and silver cast.

I paired it with low grey high heels that had straps going across the tops of my feet. My hair was down in its natural wavy state with pieces pulled back into a jeweled beret.

My makeup was all but none with just a small amount of mascara. I decided tonight was a night to go natural.

"Thanks" I smiled when the doorbell rang and I walked passed her bumping into her hip slowly descending down the steps hoping not to fall and opening the door to see Lucas in dark charcoal pants matched with a black button down dress shirt and a pink satin tie. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and his hair as usual was in its messy state.

Damn, he was hot.

"Damn, my baby's beautiful" he smiled mimicking my thoughts of him pulling me close to him.

"So I'm your baby now?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck as he nodded leaning in pressing his lips to mine.

I would never get tired of kissing Lucas Scott, that I was sure of was my only thought as his tongue slipped into my mouth and I involuntarily moaned into his mouth.

"Could we refrain from doing that in my eye sight?" was said making us pull away from each other to look at Rachel coming down the steps.

"Shut up Rachel" I growled making her laugh at me.

"My date will be here soon and I don't want the poor boy scarred because of you two" She joked and I rolled my eyes at her.

"We're leaving" I announced pulling Lucas out the door to his car.

"You ever been to a dance before?" He asked me once we started the short ride to the school.

"Does that one time in sixth grade count?" I grin cutting my eyes over at him making him laugh shaking his head, "No seriously, it was the Valentine's Day dance. It totally counted"

"Did you dance at this dance?"

"I worked the concession stand" I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest as we pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of his car.

"Well than I'm happy to be your first" He smiles at me putting his hand out which I took without hesitation.

"What about you Mr. Scott? Have you been to a dance?"

"Unfortunately, yes Miss Davis. I think tonight will be a lot more fun though."

"And why is that?"

"Before I had to stand with people I didn't like, dance with girls I couldn't stand. Now I can just dance with you"

"You should feel honored. I'm an awesome dancer"

"Again with that cockiness"

"Again, you're rubbing off on me" I shrugged as we walked into the gym that was booming with loud music and people were scattered around dancing and others were sitting at tables.

I saw Peyton, Jake, Quinn and Clay at a table close to the back of the gym and even though I wanted to sit with them I wasn't positive Lucas would want to.

When I was about to make us start another way I noticed Felix walking to the table that held my friends and he had sat in-between Jake and Clay.

"There's Felix" Lucas announced pulling me that way and I let out a breath of relief.

No way in hell would I sit and break bread with Theresa and her little group.

"Hey guys" I wave once we make it to the table and Lucas goes and sits next to Clay and they start up a conversation about basketball so I just go and sit with Quinn and Peyton.

"How are you?" Peyton asked me as I played with a cup that was sitting in front of me and I smiled at them.

"I'm fine"

"You sure?" Quinn asked and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Scouts honor" I responded when Lucas stood up and pulled me to the dance floor and a slow song started and he glanced at me

"What are you doing?" I asked him I placed one hand in his and it was close to his chest while the other was placed on his shoulder and his other hand was placed my hip and saw that look appear on his face again.

I hate that damn look.

"Dancing" he told me in a duh tone.

"No, not that. It's just the whole day you keep getting this look where you are reminding yourself of something and I just don't get why."

"Truth?" He asked me and I nodded, "I haven't been happy, like really happy since Lily got sick. I mean sure I smile and I laugh but it just felt fake like I was going through the motions. Then you happened and you make me really smile and laugh and _you _make me happy and I guess part of me hates you for it"

"Why?"

He didn't look at me as he said it but stared behind me at the wall. He didn't want me to see the look I knew would be there. Sadness. "I guess I don't see why I can be happy and she is laying in a damn bed"

"I saw something" I told him and he turned to look at me confused as we continued to dance as another song came on.

"What?"

"Well after you told me about her I was a little curious. So I started searching and I called a few people and some things said she will wake up on her own time and to play her music that a girl at her age would like and play movies in the background. Another thing said that she is in a different reality… like a dreamland and she is so engrossed in this world she thinks it is real. I called this doctor and he said she could have had an allergic reaction to something and this is just a side effect. A really long side effect"

"I've looked everywhere. How could you possible find all that?" He asked me in awe.

"I didn't talk to surgeons, I talk to sleep doctors. They know a lot more" I shrugged not thinking anything of it.

"Why?"

"No person should lose their childhood like that. She is going to wake up though. I know it" I told him optimistically.

Once the song had ended we walked back to the table and Lucas excused himself and walked over to where Nathan was. The girls were talking but I was watching Lucas and Nathan. I noticed them go to a secluded corner and were talking about something I wasn't really sure what and when Nathan laughed hitting his shoulder and walking away I thought they were fin, but I notice Lucas run his hands through his hair frustrated before making his way back to me.

"You want to go somewhere with me?" he asked me.

"We just got here. Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"I have a place you will enjoy more. We can walk if you want" he shrugged outing his hand out and I took waving to Quinn, Peyton and now Rachel who had gotten there during my dance with Lucas.

"Will I appreciate this?" I asked and he just smiles.

"I promise you will" He nodded before pulling me towards the door and I followed.

He was right, I would appreciate anything more than a stuffy gym with girls glaring at me.

It was starting to make me nervous how much he was starting to know about me, but like I said before. I will take the fear because it was new and even though it made me nervous it also made me happy.

I always wanted someone to notice things about me.

I had finally found that someone.

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hola trusty readers!**

**Here is chapter 11…**

**Yay…**

**Disclaimer: Well, my name isn't Mark Schwahn, but my brothers might be… **

**Hang on…**

**Nope I checked, his name isn't that either so I guess I still own nothing…**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to an awesome reviewer, ****craxygirl54! Thank you for the review. It made me smile for a very long time. As I'm typing this I'm still smiling. Completely made my day do thank you!**

_**Maybe we like the pain. Maybe we're wired that way. Because without it, I don't know; maybe we just wouldn't feel real. What's that saying? Why do I keep hitting myself with a hammer? Because it feels so good when I stop.**__** – Ellen Pompeo**_

"What's your dad like?" I asked Lucas as he led me down a path behind the school.

Our hands still intertwined and swinging in between us.

"His name is Keith, owns a very successful car garage. He is very level headed. He always thinks through every possibility before actually doing it. He tends to see the good in everyone even if they don't deserve it" He told me with a smile and I couldn't help but grin at it.

Seeing a real Lucas Scott smile was pretty rare. Usually it was just a smirk or a grimace but not this. This was a full blown smile.

"So you?" I questioned and he shook his head.

"I'm not half the man he is"

"How did your mom go from your dad to Dan?" I asked confused.

Keith sounds just amazing. For obvious reasons Dan… wasn't.

"Mom was distraught after Lily and she just kept blaming my dad. I think she did it do she wouldn't blame herself. She told him to get out, to never talk to her again. He listened. They got a divorce and he hasn't talked to her since. If he needs to give her something he gives it to me. Then about a year ago she met Dan and at the time he made her think…"

"That he was the perfect guy." I nodded in understanding.

I do know a few things about the man that fathered me.

"Yeah. He would give her stuff, he'd show up randomly and she fell for all the lies. I never liked him. I saw right through all of it."

He paused and I nodded feeling like I was talking to a mirror. I have said the exact same things about him.

"After they got married he changed. He rarely came over; he started just making her think she was nothing. I found his stash of pills a few months ago and I told my mom and she was scared to divorce him. He made her think she divorces him he will take everything from her thing. Her home, her diner… everything. It made her stay until you."

"Why?"

He shrugged as he led me down another path and I was still confused where we were going. "I think she just needed one more thing."

"Like the pop of a coke can" I smiled.

"What?"

"That was my mom's one thing. He opened a coke can"

"Yeah and when he broke your arm she was just so disgusted that she told him to get out."

We both cringed at the thought of my arm breaking.

"Our mom's would probably get along pretty well" I laughed.

"He changed his name" He told me and I nodded knowingly.

"Had a feeling he did. I don't think you are that dense." I smirked and he shook his head at me, "Where are we going?"

"Here" He replied flipping a switch on a small building that looked like an old concession stand.

Lights all around me turned on to reveal an old t-ball softball field with a pitching machine on the pitcher's mound.

In the dugout, sat a CD player with speakers softly playing Christmas music.

"What is this?" I asked looking at him.

"So I might have done what you said and talked to Nathan" he shrugged and I waited for him to continue. "You hate all holidays, including your birthday, except for Thanksgiving because it doesn't involve presents. You do however love Christmas music and listen to it all year along with Christmas movies."

"Is that all?" I grinned.

"You played softball until you were fourteen because you shattered your knee. You still have a baby blanket and worn stuffed animal dog that you think no one knows about. You drink cold coffee drinks on cold days and warm on warm days. You never drink that last sips of your coffee because it is all sugar. Your favorite color is grey. You love college football but hate NFL. You love to make connections in movies with actors. Every time you go under a yellow light you kiss your fingers and touch the roof of the car." He listed off and I couldn't help but smile that he asked Nathan and Nathan actually knew things.

"So why'd you bring me out here?"

"Your birthday present" He shrugged.

"Wait… no-" I tried to deny.

"Don't deny it. Nathan told me that today is your birthday and that not even your best friends know because you hate people knowing. I know though, and this is you present. Apparently you have been wanting to just try and hit a softball for three years and now is your chance"

He gestured to the field and I smiled before taking off and grabbing a bat and slipping off my heels. Taking those steps on to the soft dirt brought back so many memories that made me giddy.

"Show me if Nathan was telling the truth that you were once amazing" He commented flipping the small switch on.

"I would take cover. I had a tendency to hit up the middle" I smiled taking my step in the batter's box for the first time since I was thirteen.

I only had one thought on my mind as I hit ball after ball.

I can't believe I forgot my own birthday and Lucas Scott reminded it of me.

We stayed at the field for about an hour taking turns hitting the ball and then we lay in the outfield telling each other a random things about each other.

For example, I now know that when Lucas was eight, he broke his arm because him and Felix pushed a sled down a steep hill during a snow day. I also know that he hates watching TV except for when it comes to sports and he visits Lily every other Saturday and buys her new things even though he knows that she doesn't play with the things he buys.

Turns out underneath that cold exterior of Lucas Scott, bad ass laid Lucas Scott... human being.

And honestly, I like both sides.

That is probably unhealthy.

"I hate being popular" Lucas told me as my head laid on his stomach and he played with my hair.

"Why?"

"I just feel like I am always being judged just because I love a sport. I don't see why I can't just play basketball and stay unknown."

"Being unknown is fun"

"Yeah, I just want one day when I don't have someone asking me how I am or being told what I should think. I feel like I am always under a microscope. I think they only like me cause of my name, I kind of hate my name"

I lifted my head to look at him. "I like your smile. I guess because I rarely see it, but I guess that makes it special."

"That was random" He laughed at me.

"I just wanted you to know that I don't like you because of what you have accomplished. I like you because of who you are."

"Well I like you too" He grinned grabbing the back of my neck and pulling my lips to his.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Peyton asked me as my three best friends were all in the living room.

The coffee table was pushed to the far side of the room and a blow up mattress was in its former place. There were all types of candy thrown about in numerous bowls and they were all in their miss match pajamas.

"Softball field"

One by one they exchanged glances with each other before looking back at me with a confused stare. "What?"

"What were you doing at a softball field?" Rachel asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Having a date" I shrugged.

"Date?" Quinn questioned and I nodded with a smile.

"Date"

"You gonna tell us about it?" Peyton asked and I turned to make my way towards the stairs.

A smile still plastered on my face. "I'm gonna go change"

I changed quickly into sweat pants and a tank top before racing down the stairs as I usually did.

"What are we watching?" I asked as I plopped down on the bed and Peyton handed me s Dr. Pepper.

"Home videos" Quinn smiled.

"Whose?" I asked grabbing the bowl of skittles as Peyton turned the light off and pulled a blanket over us.

"The Davis'" Rachel grinned and I let out a laugh.

"Have you guys ever seen them?" I asked as I looked through the box that I am guessing they had gotten from my house and found the perfect one to watch first.

"No" They said in unison and I couldn't help but smile as I pushed play.

"This is gonna be fun then"

The first tape I put in was before I was born. Grey was probably a year and a half making Devon about three and Easton five.

It was Easter and the day after Devon had drank a bottle of Dan's cologne.

"_Baby, come out here" _Dan said from behind the camera and I cringed at the sound of his voice and then stiffened at the sad look on my mom's face when she walked in.

Devon jumped in front of the camera with his cute dimpled smile. _"Daddy, don't let the Easter bunny in my room… cause it's a mess" _He told Dan and you could barely understand him as his little head bobbed with every word making us all laugh.

"He was so adorable" Quinn gushed and I couldn't help but agree.

"_Devon, you drink any of Daddy's cologne today?" _Dan asked you could hear Easton's squeaky voice in the background.

"_No, yesterday"_

"_What are you to never do ever again?" _ Dan asked Devon whose little hands were clasped behind his back and he stared at the ground guiltily.

"_Drink alcohol"_ Devon said with a flat tone making us once again crack up.

"_Right, you scared daddy."_

"_I'm sorry Daddy"_ He said in the most innocent voice I had ever heard and I pretty sure my heart just melted in my chest.

"Aww…" Rachel grinned at the screen as Dan turned the camera to Grey.

"_Grey, Grey look at Daddy" _Dan kept repeating and Grey finally looked up at him giving an exasperated sigh.

Even at one she hated him.

"_Who do you love?"_

"_Mommy!"_ Grey yelled before going back to her toys.

"_Anyone else?"_ He asked and she completely ignored him and you could hear my mom in the background tell her to say daddy.

"_Daddy"_ She grumbled and Dan seemed completely oblivious to her obvious distaste for the man and then the screen showed my mom telling the boys not to shoot each other with the guns.

Devon sat on the floor when Easton walked by accidently hitting him in the face with the gun and Devon acting as though it never happened.

Devon was the most patient kid.

"_What are you gonna do with your gun?"_ Dan asked my brothers.

"_I'm gonna shoot Devon"_ Easton smiled not even stopping to look at the camera as he continued his path to my mom.

"She seems so sad" Peyton sighed as we stared at my mom open her presents and feign joy when she would open the most terrible gifts.

Things that she would never wear but Dan never took the time to learn that.

"She was" I commented hating Dan a little more every time I watched these videos.

We continued watching the videos in hysteria. I forgot how crazy my family could be when we were younger.

If it wasn't Devon eating something, it was Easton making something. Other times we made a mystery movie. Then it showed Easton annoying my mom. Others it showed us at Christmas and Nathan singing terribly.

So much blackmail could be used with these tapes…

"Was Devon always that crazy?" Rachel asked and before I could answer Quinn was doing it for me.

"Yes! First time I ever met him I was in the car with them and he grabbed an unopened can and smashed it into his head" Quinn explained and Rachel and Peyton started to laugh.

"He ate a plant, climbed into an oven… ate bugs" I listed off.

"I bet he was fun"

"Yeah, never a dull moment with Devon"

"_Devon!" I yelled from my room and he popped his head in._

"_You rang?" He smiled broadly._

"_Do I have a drink sitting out on the table?" I asked and he disappeared to only come back seconds later._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Could you get it?" I smiled putting my hands together._

"_I guess so" He smiled grabbing the drink. "Why do you put them out there?"_

"_Because I forget them and then late I will walk outside and get a little surprise when I see a drink. It is a boost to my day"_

"_Well played worthy adversary" He said in a British accent._

"_Dev, does that even really go for this moment?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know but I have been wanting to say that for months"_

"_Not as good knowing that you have been holding onto it so long" _

"_Another well played remark" He grinned putting his hand in the air, "What up!" He yelled loudly and I returned the high five before taking off out the room._

"So what changed?"

"I don't know. We all just drifted and stopped having fun together then one by one they left. Easton, Grey… Devon." I shrugged.

"Easton was the dad, Devon was the clown, and Grey was the best friend. And I was there baby sister. I think I still am. I like to think I am"

"I'm glad you are taking a chance with Lucas" Quinn told me putting her hand on top of mine.

"I'm expecting him to hurt me. I guess I am just used to it and I am surprised he hasn't left yet. "

"He hurts you, he has to deal with us. And we're scary" Rachel smirked.

"Never get on our bad side" I agreed with a nod and we laughed.

For the first time in a long time I got this feeling. A feeling that I would get at random times and would only want to do one thing.

Dance.

"You realize we are officially seniors?" Quinn asked looking at us.

"I feel old" Peyton grunted and I threw my head back and laughed.

I jumped up in excitement turning on a nearby CD player that was playing old Spice Girls and we all started dancing around the living room off beat.

"One more year and we're done!" Rachel yelled excitedly.

The though bothered me. As much as I hate Tree Hill I like the security of it. I know I have to go, I know I have to pass. I know they will take me.

College and jobs and real life is different. They won't take me just because I live in district.

I know they won't pass me just because I cheat and get a C. It was time I actually grew up and realize that real life is just that… life. And life won't just give me what I want and I should probably be used to that by now, but still.

I am going to have fun this summer and then I am senior year will start and I will be my old self. I will study and do well so later in life I know my mom will be proud.

This was a good birthday and no one even knew it actually was my birthday except the one person I never thought would care enough to know.

**As cheesy as it sounds about the whole random dancing, I actually have that. In school I will be walking down the hall and would feel so jittery I just want to dance. I don't because that would be a little awkward for everyone involved, but when I get home I definitely dance it out. **

**I'm very bad though so it is definitely an experience to watch…**

**It makes me think of that tampon commercial…**

_**And by the third day I just want to dance…**_

**I know how you feel girl on period. I know how you feel.**

**Sorry for that short chapter but it seemed kind of forced but i wanted to get this chapter up. I'm not sure how much i like this chapter, but the home videos are authentic videos of my family. Yeah my big brother (Devon) did drink cologne. They said it was like drinking straight alcohol but most went down his shirt. He was a little hungover the next day at three for Easter. That was proud day for my mom...**

**I do love my siblings very much though and i don't have an estranged sister in Hollywood...**

**Pretty cool if I did though.**

**Anywho, review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

**Sorry I haven't updated in about a month. School is winding down and I have had a lot to do.**

**But I will try after May 21 to update more regularly cause that is when school gets out.**

_**I don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers. It makes them siblings, gives them mutuality of parentage. Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at.**_

_**Maya Angelou**_

Saturday….

Tonight was the big game. The State Championship. Pontiac was the enemy tonight. All thoughts were pushed aside for the game.

The town loved basketball and the ride to the gym in Charleston where they would be playing was quite enjoyable. The guys of course had to ride on the bus so Rachel, Peyton, Quinn and I rode down in Peyton's comet with top down.

We wanted to bring Haley with us, but she apparently had to work and was coming later in the game because she had promised Nathan she would be there.

Even though I don't want to find joy in it, my baby brother is so stupid over Haley James. He always has been. Even since they were little and me and Quinn played ball together.

He was only seven when he met her and he had tossed a ball and hit her in the forehead. She screamed at him for a good ten minutes about being so careless and he just smirked at her the whole time. She then smacked him in the head before walking away and I am pretty sure Nathan fell in love at that moment.

To this day she was the only girl that other than my three best friends stood up to him and didn't let him walk all over her just because he was big man on campus. Like he would walk over her. I think all he does is stumble when he is around her.

Half way there Quinn and Rachel as always had to pee so we stopped at a store and Peyton and I waited in the car.

"How you doing Peyt?" I asked cutting my eyes over at her.

"I get a little bit stronger each day" she shrugged and reached over to grab her hand.

"She'd be proud of you Peyt, they both would be" I reminded her and she nodded sadly.

Peyton had the best moms. Yeah she had two. Her real mom gave her and Clay up for adoption when they were babies because she knew they deserved more than what she could give them. Her mom was stronger than most because from what my own mom had said about giving your child up for adoption is one of the hardest things you ever have to do and Ellie gave up two.

She gave them up because she didn't know how much time she had left. She found she had cancer only weeks after giving birth and she knew then it would be best to let Clay and Peyton have two healthy parents to take after them.

Her adoptive parents were the nicest people you could meet. They would let Ellie meet the kids, stay in their lives so she could get to know them before she passed away. The cancer took its toll on her and soon years started to pass and she sadly withered away.

They lost her when Clay and Peyton were five. They took it hard they did, but they had their other mom and their dad who protected them from all the evils of the world.

They taught them that life wasn't always fair and it sometimes downright sucked but it got better.

And it did, until sophomore year. Her mom was running late, to actually pick us up from school one Friday. We were all going to hang out because that's what we did, we hung out on Fridays.

We were surprised to see her dad pick us up with red eyes and Clay in the back with an expressionless face.

It was the worst day of all our lives…

There are days I still don't think Peyton has fully gotten over it.

"You know you can talk me right?" I asked her cautiously.

"I know, I just don't like thinking about it"

I just nodded in understanding.

"I love you Lennon" I smiled at her.

"I love you McCartney"

We awkwardly hugged each other while still in our seatbelts when Rachel and Quinn got on.

"And everyone loves Ringo, I know. Don't try and hide it" Rachel teased making us all laugh before we continued our trip to the game

"You guys are such groupies" Rachel said as she picked invisible lint off her Ravens tank top as we made our way into the hallway that led to the gym. I looked through the window to get an idea of where everyone was.

It was already packed with pretty much every from Tree Hill and even that only took up a third of the bleachers. I saw my mom near the front with Karen and Clay and Peyton's dad.

"Why?" Quinn asked as her eyes scanned the room through the window just like I had done.

"All of three of you are the girlfriends of three of the stars of the basketball team." Rachel clarified and corrected her logic.

"Quinn and Peyton are the girlfriends. Lucas and I aren't serious like that"

"You two so are"

"No"

"I'm sorry, pretty sure this was said last night and I quote 'Damn my baby looks hot'" Rachel started off in a surprisingly low voice that I guess was supposed to be Lucas, "and then 'I'm your baby huh?'" She continued in a squeaky voice. "Which he replied with yeah. You two then proceeded to make out on my doorstep"

"I don't sound anything like that" I said and my voice was accompanied with a deeper one saying the same thing. I could feel his chest grazing against my back and I just now realize how tall he was. Damn, he could probably rest his chin on the top of my head and still have to bend some.

Rachel, Peyton, and Quinn saw Clay and Jake walking towards us so they met them halfway giving me Lucas a little bit of privacy.

I spun around to see Lucas already in his Raven uniform and not even realizing I scanned his body up and down.

"Like what you see" He whispered in my ear and I shoved him playfully away.

"You are so damn arrogant"

He took a moment to run his eyes over my outfit and smirked. I don't know what the amazement of it was. I was just wearing a grey denim shorts and tight fitting black Ravens t-shirt.

"Most people find it charming" he shrugged responding to my earlier comment after he had checked me out.

"Since when am I most people?" I kinked an eyebrow at him good naturedly.

"That's why I am with you" he gripped my chin tenderly between his thumb and finger and pulled me up for a gentle kiss.

It was one that I wasn't expecting. Of course Lucas had given me a soft kiss before but there was something different. Something so slow about that it was almost painful because it made me want so much more.

It made me forget my friends were only feet away or that he had one of the most important games of his life in a matter of minutes.

He sure did know how to leave me panting. He pulled away and when I looked into his eyes for once I actually saw emotion. He looked pained.

"What's wrong?" I murmured.

"Nothing"

"Lucas, are you sure?"I prodded and he held my face in his hands.

"What do your brothers look like?"

I was caught a tad off guard by the question because why would he want to know. "Uhh… Easton's big, you know. Tall, muscular. Older version of Nathan honestly. Tan, dark hair, blue eyes. Looks like an ass. Devon big also… but with light brown hair and brown eyes. Why?"

"I just-" He started but was cut off when Whitey walked out and all the boys in the hallway stopped to look at him.

"Boys, it's time" he turned back to the door and Lucas glanced back at me.

"You just what?"

"Nothing. It can wait" He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and turned to walk away when I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"good luck" I smiled up at him and I leaned up to take his lips in mine and it once again was slow and felt like all the feelings we had were poured into that one kiss. It was definitely something I could get used to.

He pulled away smiling before running off with Jake and Clay and the girls grouped back up with me.

"Not serious, my ass" Rachel grumbled swinging open the door as I shook my head before following her.

We all took our seats in the Tree Hill section after we had grabbed drinks from the concession stand. I almost choked on my drink from laughter when I noticed Theresa walk out with her now blue bandage.

"Seeing her always makes my day better" Peyton joined in on the laughter along with Rachel and Quinn and I guess Theresa saw us laughing cause she gave us a death glare.

"Oh guys, I forgot to tell you, Alex is moving back" Quinn informed us and we all got excited at the news of Quinn's cousin coming back to Tree Hill.

"I miss that crazy girl" I replied as the boys ran out to the court and started to warm up. I instantly found Lucas and had to keep from licking my lips.

"Anyone else notice how hot guys are in their uniforms?" Rachel questioned as her eyes stayed glued to Felix.

Wait, Felix? When did that happen? I mean I knew her and Cooper had broken up but Felix? Who would've have guessed that one?

About as many people that would have guessed me and Lucas.

"Mhhmmm" Peyton agreed as she stared at Jake.

"I do love my boyfriend after games" Quinn smiled at Clay.

"Eww… that's my brother" Peyton cringed and we all snapped out of our daydreams to laugh.

There was three minutes left on the clock when I first saw him. He was standing by the door with his arms crossed trying to not draw attention to himself.

I forgot all about the game in that moment. I forgot that Ravens were only nine points away from a state championship.

I didn't even realize that I had stood up and felt like a robot as I made my way towards him. I kept blinking rapidly making sure he was really standing there.

He must have noticed me coming because I watched as he slipped out the door and I followed seconds later. I walked out in the corridor looking every where I could. Every nook and cranny he could have gone off to.

I walked out and the warm air hit me and I found him sitting on a bench with his face in his hands and his leg bouncing.

I sat down next him as far as I could without falling off the bench before speaking coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I shouldn't have come back. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid" He didn't even know I was there I guess because he was rambling to himself and smacking himself in the head and then he would run his hands through his shaggy hair before hitting himself again.

"Stop, stop" I said forcefully kneeling in front of him and grabbing his hands to make him stop.

"Brooke?" he finally noticed I was there and pulled off the ground and into a tight hug before I even realized what was going on.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I pushed all the anger aside and wrapped my arms tight around him thinking at any second I was going to wake up and he would be gone again.

After a few moments he released me and noticed my cast and grabbed it quickly inspecting it.

"What happened?"

"Dan"

"What?" He asked confused.

"He's not dead. He actually was living in Tree Hill undetected. I detected him and this was the result"

"Brooke…"

"What are you doing here? Better question, where have you been?"

"Charleston"

I took a step away from him like I had been burned. "I'm sorry… did you just say you have been an hour away for almost three years"

He hung his head ashamed and all my anger came back. "Yes"

He slowly looked up at me and I punched him in the chest repeatedly and he just stood there taking it. "How could you Easton! I have wondered where in the world you could be and you have pretty much been down the fucking street!"

I turned to walk away from as the tears rolled down my face. "Brooke!"

"What? Were you gonna just see the game and then leave without any of us knowing? How did you even know we were here?"

"I heard about Tree Hill being in the championship and how Nathan Davis was the kid to watch out for on the TV. I was going to talk to you guys, but then I saw Raine and I freaked and left"

"Oh yeah big brother your amazing ex girlfriend is a counselor now. She should be an expert after all the shit you put her through"

"I loved her"

"Not enough to stay with her"

"I asked her to go with me!"

"Do you really expect her to just pick up and leave? She was in school; she was trying to make something of herself so she wasn't just Easton Davis' girlfriend. She isn't an object Easton, but you did a great job of breaking her"

"Don't. I loved her. I wanted to be with her forever and she said no. She said that I needed to go without her. Don't make this all my fault. I wanted her"

"What about her wants Easton? If she asked you to move everything, drop out of school; leave all your friends would you say yes?"

"In a heartbeat"

"That's a lie and you know it. You cornered her and gave her an ultimatum that fled like a coward refusing to speak to any of us. Guess what Easton? At this moment, imp on her side and it is going to take a hell of a lot more than a hug and a smile and a simple sorry to get me back on your side. And more to get her, because you are not the man I used to brag about to people and you are not the man that taught Nathan how to play basketball, and you are not the man Raine Jameson fell in love with. You are an imposter of the man I used to call a brother and I don't like him. Fix it Easton" I shook my head in disappointment walking back in knowing the game would be over. I saw streamers and balloons all over the floor and then I noticed the array of blue and black on the court and put on a smile that was quickly erased when I swung open the door.

Because there stood Theresa making her way towards Lucas. My Lucas. And it wasn't for a congratulatory hug.

That bitch.

**Review please!**

**I am a little iffy on bringing Easton back so early on but he does sort of needs a lot of time to make it up to Raine. **

**I believe my big brother (Easton) has reverted back to child ways since he was so serious when he was kid. Reason I think this? Because a few weeks back he looked at me and said with serious intention that he can't help but think there has to be super powered superhero out there somewhere. **

**I do love him…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I should probably wait to put this up, but I really don't want to, so yeah.**

**At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out. They fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. So, you can waste your lives drawing lines. Or you can live your life crossing them. But there are some lines... that are way too dangerous to cross.**

I stood there and watched as my night got worse.

I mean, okay Lucas and I aren't a 'couple,' but he went to the dance with _me. _He kisses _me. _Not that waste of space pug faced bitch Theresa.

I guess I stood where I was to see what he would do when she wrapped her arms around him.

I won't deny that even though we aren't a 'couple' I was praying he pushed her away. I was praying he would tell her no. I was praying he chose me.

And I'm not at all a religious person so that means something.

He gave her a weird look and shook his head. She glared at him and tried again and he looked up and saw me standing there and smiled.

Finally, big man upstairs answered something for me. I owe him one.

My night just got a little better

He pried her arms off him and I jerked my head towards the door knowing he would follow before I slipped out. I sat down on the floor resting my head against the wall and let my eyes droop when I heard the door close.

"You won" I smiled up at him as he sat down next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You weren't there"

"I'm sorry… long lost brother not so lost anymore."

"I thought I saw him earlier, but I didn't want to get your hopes up. I should have told you when I first even got the-"

"It's alright." I murmured closing my eyes grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm saving this in my memory as the moment"

"The moment?"

"Yeah, the moment I watched you walk away from Theresa to me" I smiled and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Good moment?"

I nodded. "It's like she has a death wish" I told him. "Bitch" I grumbled.

He let out a small laugh and I lifted my head to look at him. "How did it end?"

"Last second I made a half court shot" He shrugged.

"Are you serious? Damn it, stupid Easton. I could have seen my-" I cut off not knowing how to end the sentence.

We never discussed it.

To be honest, I don't know what I want from Lucas. Do I want to be the girlfriend of Mr. I won the game? Mr. Tree Hill High? Am I ready to be known as that girl?

Do I care about him? I don't know. Usually when it comes to guys, I don't care more than a night. I have never had a relationship before because too much goes on in a relationship. You have to worry about so much. Will he be okay with me doing this? I wonder where he is. Is he missing me like I'm missing him?

I never had a guy in my head this much. It's annoying. I'm Brooke Davis, I don't get attached. Too much comes with being attached.

But no, did Lucas ask if he could get in my head? No, he just jumped in not caring that gave a damn headache. He pisses me off, most people do, but with him it's different. Part of me is okay with him pushing me to the edge of pulling my hair out. Lucas makes me want to shove him and fight him, but then there is another part of me. A small part that wants him to hold me and kiss me. That part I guess is the caring part. That part is pissing me off more than Lucas does.

Do I want that commitment? Do I want the idea that at any moment he could drop me and not care how much it hurts me?

"You're what?" He looked me in the eye and I swallowed hard nervous of the talk I knew what would come.

"Lucas" I suggested and he shook his head and I stood up and started pacing back and forth as he kept his spot on the floor staring at me.

"I don't know Lucas. Do you understand what that means? What being a girlfriend means?"

"No mostly cause I'm a guy" He smirked and I glared.

"Funny. Seriously Lucas, so much baggage comes with that one word. And honestly maybe I don't care that much. Maybe I just don't trust you. Maybe you should just cut your losses cause well I'm nothing special"

He shook his head standing up quickly, grabbing my shoulders and I suddenly got very interested in my shoes.

"What's the real reason?"

"I don't want to" I mumbled and he shook his head pushing me gently against the wall placing his left hand next to my head and his right one under my chin. I tried my hardest to lift my eyes to look at him but he nudged my chin a little up and I snuck a glance.

"I'm scared to get what I want Lucas"

"Brooke…"

"Because if I get everything I want then I would have everything to lose. So many what if's come with it. What if I break it? What if it dies? What if it realizes I'm a freak and not worth sticking around? What if it hurts me? Or worse… What if I hurt you? I fear hurting you Lucas… or that you might feel stuck with me. What if I do something and you end up hating me? I can't have you hating me. Before yeah, I could, but not anymore. I can't go back to hating you. So it's easier to act like I don't care. That I don't want anything to do with you. Then I can't get hurt and I can't hurt you. That's my fear. I'm scared Lucas because this has been going on for less than a week and I actually have fun. You make me happy and being happy means bad things can happen making me lose it" I ramble and he shook his head leaning in to kiss me.

I say all that and he kisses me?

He pulled away and stared at me. He stared so long I started to get uncomfortable. It was as though he was searching for something. Something to tell him to go, to run.

"I won't hurt you, but if you don't want this tell me. Tell me no and I will stop this"

I glanced at my hands that I was playing with nervously as all these thoughts ran through me head. Am I ready for a relationship? Do I care enough to say Lucas Scott is my boyfriend?

"No" I whispered to myself, but I knew he heard me because he released me from his grip and turned to walk away and I realized I didn't like the feeling I got.

The feeling that I was losing him, the feeling that he was done with me. I realized I didn't like watching him walk away. I realized I was ready for him.

"Lucas" I said hoarsely from the wall I still hadn't moved from and he turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Your mine, okay?" I said with confidence and he let out a loud breath walking back to the wall covering mine with his own.

I let out a smile as I wrapped my arms tight around his neck pulling him closer to me. So Easton comes back, I fight with him, Ravens when the championship, I got a boyfriend.

Positives outweigh those negatives.

"You want to get out of here?" He asked me once he pulled away.

"Isn't there a party or something for the game?"

He shook his head. "I don't care, just come with me"

"Where are we going?"

"I didn't get to see her today" He told pulling me to his mom's car.

"Your mom is going to need this car" I tried to get out of the situation. No way in hell I'm meeting his sister. I mean, I want to meet her when I have all the things I wanted to bring her.

"She's going with your mom"

"But Lucas I don't have any of the things I was gonna bring for her"

"Then you will have to come next Saturday" He shrugged climbing in the car.

"Fine" I muttered climbing into the car, "But I'm telling her bad things about you"

* * *

We walked into the hospital and I started to get nervous. The hour and a half ride here made me start grow even more scared. I started checking my phone every five seconds; I wiped my sweating hands on my shirt for two reasons.

One, I'm scared to meet Lily.

Two, I hate hospitals…

"Lucas, I was only here a week ago. I don't like coming here twice in one week. It's bad luck"

"You're gonna be fine" He reassured grabbing my good hand and pulling me into the elevator and my heart started beating fast.

"Babe, seriously you need to calm down"

"Lucas, I am meeting you sister. I'm preparing myself. So shut your trap"

He shook his head at me and the older woman in the scrubs let out a small laugh.

"Hi, Miss Janey" Lucas smiled at her and she just nodded her head in his direction.

"I'd be scared to meet Lily. She has this boy wrapped around her little finger" Miss Janey joked.

"Proud of her" I mumbled when the elevator doors opened and Lucas once again pulled me down the hall to the room that held Lily. He opened the door to reveal a small brunette lying on the bed. There were no tubes in her like I expected.

She was just laying there… sleeping.

"Lucas, she is beautiful" I whispered looking at the little girl.

Her long dark brunette hair fell simply around her and looked like it was silk. Her pale face was unblemished from the fears and other emotion that usually were displayed across a young girls face.

She looked at peace lying there without a care in the world.

"Yeah, I know" He smiled proudly sitting in a chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, Lil. You seem really good today. I won the championship just like I promised all those years ago. I did that for you. But hey, I want you meet someone" He whispered and turned to look at me.

I inched closer slowly scared that any sudden movements would break her. I sat on the side of her bed and grabbed her small little hand.

"Hey Lily, I'm Brooke." I smiled and Lucas stood up slowly and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

"I need to go check in. Talk to her, she's a good listener" he told me walking out and I turned back to Lily.

"Your brother is annoying" I told her and she kept lying there. Something about her just made me want to confess my secrets.

"I like him though. You should be proud of him. He's a great big brother" I paused to slide off the bed in sit in a chair. "Unlike mine… you see Lily my brothers left me. And then my oldest one came back tonight. And I screamed at him, he deserved it though, right?" I asked her expecting to hear an answer. "That's what I thought. A little bit of advice, don't take your brother for granted."

"Lily, I need some help. You see I am a little lost. Before your brother. I didn't have much. I had my Peyton, I had my Rachel, I had my Quinn, and I had my mom. And now I have my Lucas. You're Lucas. And I just don't know how okay id be if you didn't want your Lucas to be my Lucas."

I stopped to see her just lying there. It was a little frustrating because you don't notice the little things until they aren't there. The fact I used to just want someone to listen not talk back but I wanted more than anything to here the little girls voice. I wanted to see her eyes.

"What am I'm saying? I'm just looking for a reason to run. I don't get close to people. Everyone I love leaves and I don't want him to feel smothered, you know? And I don't want to hurt again Lily. And he just walks through every wall I put up."

I ran my hands through her hair to just have some kind of connection with her.

"You know you have probably never seen it before but you look like Snow White. I'll bring that movie next time I come. And we can watch Little Mermaid and I will bring you fun music and make you cute clothes. You'll look like a fairytale princess. Just like every little girl should be."

"I'm gonna call you Snow. Just a thing between you and me, Snow" I smiled and didn't understand why I was starting to tear up. "Yeah, I like that. Snow…"

"You must have been so scared, Snow. Just to be stuck there, alone. Without your mom, your dad, Lucas. You probably think everyone left you. They didn't though. They all love you and they need you. So you need to just open those beautiful eyes so I can see if their like your big brother's. And then I will take you anywhere you want to go because I feel like you me could get along pretty well, Snow. We can complain about Lucas together"

I heard the door open and Lucas was standing at the door. "Hey, uh…"

"Yeah, I'll give you a few minutes." I stood up and leaned in and kissed Lily's forehead. "I'll see you next week Snow"

I stepped out of the room and started walking. I didn't know exactly where I was going but somehow I ended up in front of the chapel and I decided to step in. I sat in very back row before I started talking.

"Hey, so you know me. I don't do this. I actually don't know how to do this." I stopped to take a deep breath and realized how angry I was. "You must think you are so funny. Just abusing the powers you think you deserve. She is six years old. There is nothing she could have possibly done to you for her to deserve this. Nothing. You didn't give her a chance to mess up, to make mistakes. Well guess what… you're not going to win this time. I refuse to let you take her life away. She's gonna beat you and I am going to laugh when she does"

I stood up and turned to leave. "Did you just say you're gonna laugh at God?"

"What you doing here?" I asked embarrassed.

"Came to tell visiting hours were over. No, serious, you just said you're gonna laugh at God. I take back what I said, you aren't going to Hell. You're driving the bus"

"Shut up" I laughed shoving him out the door.

"Hey" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "Thanks for coming with me"

"Thanks for letting me" I smiled lacing my fingers through his and placing his arm around my shoulder.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**it's short, i know. i actually had it longer but i decided i liked it where i ended it and the part i did write could be a good start to next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the long update but I lost all my stuff when I got a new computer and just needed at some point to start writing and maybe get it back and I did! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**"I'm old enough to know better, but too young to care."**_

I woke up early Sunday morning to get ready for church. I pulled on my yellow sundresses I got from Peyton sophomore year.

After her mom died she got into this cleaning mode and she cleaned out her whole closet and got rid of three fourths of her stuff and gave it all too me. I had never had such nice clothes and even though I was reluctant to take it I loved her for giving them to me.

I pulled a long sleeve grey cardigan that was short and only went to under my chest and pulled my hair into a side braid.

I put on my light eye makeup before skipping downstairs to start making breakfast for the house. Quinn and Peyton had spent the night like most nights and they would all start waking up by the time I finished cooking and then we could head towards church.

I realized while making the batter for the German Pancakes that it is difficult to make food with a cast on my hand. I keep forgetting I even have it and then when I try to do everyday things it decides to remind me.

Stupid Dan.

I pushed the pan into the oven when I heard someone behind me. "Hey whore"

I turned to see a girl that had grown so much in the last year. "Alex Dupre" I squealed running over to give her a tight hug.

"How are you?" I asked once I pulled out of our hug.

"Pretty good. I mean I'm a senior"

"How are you a senior?"

"I have enough credits to be one. Awesome, I know!" She smiled jumping up and down.

"Go get dressed for church" I told her and she groaned before starting up the stairs, "Where are you staying?"

"Here" She shrugged as she made her way into one of the many unoccupied rooms.

"What's has happened in little ol' Tree Hill without me?"

"Other than Cooper and Rachel breaking up, Quinn and Clay secretly dating and Haley taming Nathan Davis? Oh not much" Peyton laughed as we stood outside the church after the service had let out. We all stood under a big tree while we waited to see our respective parents.

"Haley? As in my cousin? And Nathan? As Brooke's whore of a brother? King of the school, Nathan? Tutor Haley? We sure we're talking about the same people?" Alex questioned and we all nodded.

"Wow… next your gonna tell me Lucas Scott has a girlfriend" Alex mumbled around the same time two arms snaked around my waist and lifted me up.

"Lucas!" I laughed.

"Hell no" Alex said wide eyed and Quinn nodded.

"Hey Alex" Lucas said politely after sitting me down slowly. He kept his arms around my waist and leaned against my shoulder.

"Hey Lucas" She said civilly.

"Alex!" Haley yelled and we turned to see her let go of Nathan's hand and run towards her cousin.

"Haley!" Alex said equally excited hugging her tightly.

"Aww… it's a family reunion" Rachel teased the cousins and they pulled out of their embrace to stick their tongue out at her.

"I can't believe your home!" Haley squealed pulling Alex in for another hug.

Nathan silently made his way and I watched him keep an eye on Haley even though she stood in a circle of friends. Oh he has got it bad.

I closed my eyes tiredly leaning back against Lucas. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I responded and I noticed Alex keep glancing at us as she spoke to the group and caught up with everyone.

She did throughout the whole day. She would do it like she was analyzing everything either Lucas or even me did. I caught her gaze one time and she just quickly looked away and added into the conversation at hand. I tried to forget about it and just decided I would talk to her about it once we got home.

"Hey, Brooke" Alex smiled as I sat on her bed that night. I leaned on my hands and stretched my legs out at the foot of her bed.

"Is there something different with me?" I asked not really knowing how to ask her about the staring.

"What?"

"It's just all day you kept staring at looking at Lucas and me. Did we do something?"

Alex shook her head putting down the magazine she had been reading. "When I lived here you hated him"

"Feelings can't change?"

"Of course they can. I just…. I'm confused, when did they change?" She asked and I told her. I retold her about the past week that had been filled with me and Lucas. I told her about the I'm he sent me, I told her about passing out In front of his house, Dan, our first kiss, and every little thing I could think of and when I finished I looked at her and a look of confusion etched her face.

"You know I love you right?" She asked and I nodded. "You're the sister I always wanted and I would do anything for you and support you. I will also tell you when I think you are making a mistake." She shook her head and I started to disagree when she put a finger up to stop me so I closed my mouth. "Brooke, he hated you. He practically told you that every day"

"I know.. But I hated him too. What's the difference?" I asked sadly. I felt like a child whose parent was telling them they couldn't go to a birthday party or something really stupid. I feel so childish sitting there pouting.

"The difference? The difference is you never told him you'd get him underneath you, begging for more"

"Alex-"

"Yeah I remember that. The question is how you don't?"

"Of course I remember" I mumbled thinking of the summer before sophomore year. Lucas was such an ass that summer.

"_Shut up, Alex!" I laughed as she danced around my kitchen._

"_It's my favorite whore" I heard from behind me and turned to see Satan himself walking towards the kitchen._

"_Oh god… kill me now" I groaned making Alex stop her dancing and turn the music off quickly. I pushed my glasses back up to rest on the bridge of my nose gracefully glaring daggers at Lucas._

"_Now, why would we do that? Then whose room can I sneak into every night?" He smirked that arrogant smirk that just made me want to punch him in the face._

"_Like you would ever get anywhere near my room" I grounded it out and he rolled his eyes._

"_You always get so riled up around me. Sexual tension is just radiating off you" _

_Alex kept quiet taking a seat at the breakfast bar and I walked around the counter to take my spot in front of him._

"_Trust me, it is not sexual tension. It's the fact I can't stand you, you prick"_

_He laughed condescendingly at me before answering. "Oh, I love it when you talk dirty"_

"_Fuck you"_

"_I'd much rather it be you" If possible his smirk got even cockier. If only I could smack it off his face._

"_You'll never touch me"_

"_Please.. I promise you at some point in our futures you'll be underneath, begging for me." He walked passed me out and out the door._

I hated that Lucas. That wasn't Lucas that was mine; this Lucas was different and cared. This Lucas made me smile.

"You telling me that Lucas changed in a week. Maybe he is just making good on his promise."

"Alex… please. Don't fill my head with doubts that I have already thought when I am finally happy" I begged her not wanting to think about Lucas' comments.

"Fine, but no I don't approve of this. I never will" Alex went back to her magazine ending the conversation and I just gave a small nod leaving the room quietly.

I closed my eyes as I felt pain in my head once again take over. It was a short pain and I wrote it off as exhaustion so I just fell onto my bed and slept restlessly.

I cracked my eyes open the next morning feeling the pain radiate through my body. Well this can't be good. I lifted my head and instantly regret it. I fall back into my head hoping to relieve the throbbing coming from my head.

I throw the covers over my head to block out the sunlight and grab my phone that rested next to me and quickly hit two and listened to the dial tone till I heard the other line pick up.

"Hey, baby girl"

"Mamma, I don't feel good" I whimpered as I pulled my legs tight to my body.

"What doesn't feel good?"

"My throat, my head, I'm freezing cold" I listed off.

"Okay, well I'm at work right now. Call your brother and tell him to bring over the medicine that says your name on it. We need to get medicine in you and I don't want you driving right now. Check your temp and call and tell me what it is" She rattled off and I just replied with yes mam softly.

"I love you mamma"

"I love you too, baby. I will check on you later" She told me before hanging up and I dialed my home phone.

"Hello?"

"Lucas?" I questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Is Nathan there?" I asked and I heard shuffling around before Lucas spoke again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just need him to do something for me"

"Babe, you don't sound too good" He told me concerned.

"Yeah, I know. Is he there?"

"Yeah, here he is" I'm guessing Lucas transferred the phone to Nathan because I heard Nathan's voice only seconds later.

"What?"

"Could you go into the medicine cabinet and grab the bottle that has my name on it and bring it to me?" I asked knowing he wouldn't probably drive to bring it to me.

"What's wrong with you?" He groaned annoyed.

"I don't know Nathan. We both know I get sick a lot. I never know what I have half the time" I told him tiredly with not much force.

"You sound like shit"

"You look like shit" I whispered back closing my eyes.

"I found it. Bye" He hung up and I dropped my phone and drifted back into a dead sleep.

"She looks awful" Nathan groaned and I kept my eyes shut tightly.

"Nate, she's sick. Just leave her alone" Lucas voiced.

"Trust me, I'm not being rude. When she wakes up make sure she takes her temp"

"Alright"

"Remember what I said. She watches Disney movies when she isn't feeling well. She gets cold because of her fevers so keep her warm. She has the tendency to not listen to mom and will try to go take a shower but don't let her because it will make her more sick. Make her check her temp every few hours. She probably has a cake somewhere because Brooke can't go many days without baking and if her throat is hurting that will be the only thing she eats. Make sure she eats because when her throat hurts-" I froze hoping Nathan wouldn't continue that sentence. "Just make sure she eats. Does she have her…" he paused lifting my covers before sitting them back down. "She does. Hmm… I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Why don't you just stay with her?"

"Cause you're her boyfriend"

"Oh, I plan on staying. I just think that if you are worrying so much maybe should too" Lucas suggested and I felt my lips trying to smile at the thought of Nathan wanting to help.

"I can't. Just protect her okay. Brooke and sick are not exactly friends. You got make sure she takes the medicine or she could get really sick. So please, make sure she does those things that I told you." Said Nathan with patience. I felt a cold hand touch my hot head and I relished in the cool and whimpered when it was taken away.

"She needs to take some fever reducer also. Oh and the coke. Remember the coke. If she is nauseous she will want coke" was the last thing Nathan said before I heard steps beginning to slowly go away and I felt the bed make noise as Lucas sat on the spot that was open near me. He ran his hand through my hair and I slowly opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me.

"Hey" He whispered leaning down to kiss my forehead,

"I don't feel good" I sniffled and he nodded standing up and walking over grabbing a bag off my drawer.

"I talked to Nathan and he said _Little Mermaid_ and _Hercules_ are your favorite. Which one do you want to watch first?" He asked lifting the VHS taped out of the bag and showing them to me.

"_Little Mermaid_" I murmured turning in my bed curling into a pillow.

He nodded putting the tape in and pressing rewind. There was a glare from the window and I didn't even get to make a comment on it before he was asking me questions.

"You have a spare blanket?" He asked and I nodded pointing to a chair in the corner that had blankets thrown over it.

"Are you cold?" I asked and he shook his head. He grabbed the blanket and went to a desk that held all things I need for school. There was a little container that held tacks. He pulled a few out before going to the one window in the room. He was so damn tall he didn't even have to stand on his toes to put the blanket over the whole window and placing the tacks in the window sill.

"Better?" He asked turning to look at me. I nodded and he smiled again grabbing another blanket and putting it over me. "Where's your medicine?"

I pointed back to the desk and he went grabbed two Tylenol, a green and blue capsule, and then came back to the back and pulled a bottle of coke handing it to me.

"Sit up" He ordered and I pulled myself slowly up in the bed taking the coke first. I took a big gulp holding it in my mouth before taking the three pills and dropping them in and then swallowing.

"You hungry?" He asked me and I shook my head. "You need to eat"

"I will. I just want to watch the movie so press play and lay down with me" I commanded and he nodded going and pressing play, shutting the door and the lights off before coming and laying in the bed propping himself against the head board and pulled me into him.

He wrapped his arm around me as the movie started and I leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Thank you. I know you probably don't want to watch this. Or spend your first Monday of summer in a bed"

"Anything for you" he whispered giving me a quick kiss before I could object and make known the fact I was sick.

Anything for me… That just doesn't even sound like the same guy that said all those other things. We continued to watch the movie and we were just getting to a good part. I mean any part showing Eric is good because have you seen him? I used to actually have a crush on the cartoon. Seriously, imagine Eric as a real person. I get chills just thinking about it. Anywho, I couldn't even concentrate because I kept thinking about what Alex had said.

"Can you do one more thing for me?" I questioned and he paused the movie to look at me.

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"When we were younger…"

"Brooke"

"No, when we were younger you made this promise that you'd make sure I was underneath you, begging for more."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I was so stupid-"

"Just promise me that's not why you are with me"

He looked down at me and shook his head. "Brooke, I promise. I'm not with you for that reason. I wouldn't be here if that was what I was after."

"Okay, then let's watch the movie" The remote was still in his hand so I leaned over and pressed play enjoying the rest of the movie.

**REVIEW! IT WOULD BE AWESOME!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another update! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I talk about in this story**

_**A younger sister is someone to use as a guinea-pig in trying sledges and experimental go-carts. Someone to send on messages to Mum. But someone who needs you - who comes to you with bumped heads, grazed knees, tales of persecution. Someone who trusts you to defend her. Someone who thinks you know the answers to almost everything.**_

"Glad you're up" Lucas said from the door and I sat up in my bed looking around.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Ten" He replied.

"In the morning?" I asked not knowing saying as with the blanket it was dark in my room.

"No, ten PM" He rephrased and I gave a nod of understanding turning to get up. He walked over to help me up and I just gave a soft laugh at his help.

"You need to eat" He told me with authority.

"My throat hurts" I frowned swallowing slowly through the pain.

"Redhead made you cupcakes" He told me and I just closed my eyes falling into him while he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm tired" I whispered.

"Let's go" He smiled kissing the top of my head and picking me up bridal style.

"Lucas…" I whined half heartedly and he rolled his eyes at me taking me down the steps and once we were in the kitchen sitting me on the counter showing me unfrosted chocolate cupcakes.

"Eat it" He said handing me one then placing his hands on either side of me. I ate dessert slowly breaking it off and swallowing hardly.

"I hate you" I grumbled once I had finished and he handed me another one.

"I don't care" I growled as I did the same routine.

He handed me another one and I stared at it. "Brooke, just-" His voice was cut off with me pushing the cupcake into his mouth and then breaking out into a raspy laugh.

"Funny"

"Thanks" I smiled sliding off the counter slowly and he grinned down at me.

"I'm sorry" He said with a shake of the head.

"For what?"

"For being sick… and for uh…" he paused when a small smile came across my face and he looked at the ground before looking up. He looked pain. He looked like he wanted to tell me something. "For all those things I said to you a few years ago. It's not an excuse, but Lily had just happened and you just seemed like the perfect target. I'm so sorry" He pulled me in for a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around him confused.

"It's okay. We're better now. We're happier now and she is going to be okay. I can feel it" I said into his chest.

"You forgive me?"

"Yeah, you changed, I changed. We grew up, we matured. We're good" He nodded and I pulled his hand, "Can we go back to bed now?"

"After you take your medicine" He told me and I nodded pulling him up the stairs.

* * *

I awoke with Lucas' arms tight around me and I smiled. I turned around to face him and his grip got tighter and I heard rustling at the door.

"See… I told you they were cute together" Rachel whispered.

"I know they are cute together but what if he is using her?" Alex mumbled and I couldn't help but frown.

"He isn't. You haven't seen the way he looks at her" Rachel reassured.

"I don't know…"

"Even if you aren't happy about it just let her do this. Even if it turns out to be a mistake" Rachel said and I thanked her silently before they door closed again and I decided to actually wake up.

I squirmed around and Lucas groaned making me laugh. "We have to get up"

"Why can't we just lay here a little longer?" He asked.

"Because I can't stay in bed all day" I whispered looking down at him.

"How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "My throat hurts but my whole body doesn't"

"You sure? You're not lying?"

"I pinky promise" I whispered wrapping my small pinky around his and kissing it.

"Why kiss it?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just have always done that" I climbed out of the bed which he followed grabbing my hand pulling me into him.

"Anyone ever tell you how sexy you are in the morning?"

"Sam Sheppard told me it all the time" I smirked and he frowned.

"You really are hilarious" He mumbled leaning into kiss me. I placed my hands on his face pulling him in closer.

"I think I like you" I murmured into his lips and he nodded in agreement.

"I think I like you too"

"That's good. I don't want to go back to Sam Sheppard" He pulled away then and I of course laughed at him.

"Become a comedian" He told me and my face went blank.

"_I've realized something…" I said through laughing as I played on the computer._

"_What is that?" Grey questioned as she put on makeup._

"_I'm hilarious" _

"_No you aren't!" We heard from downstairs and I groaned._

"_Shut up Devon!" I yelled back._

"_Nathan, could you get on that?" Easton asked Nathan which made me snort. Whenever we made a remark to any of the boys, one of them will turn to the others and be like could you get on that. It always cracked me up._

"_Anywho, what I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, I am really thinking about becoming a comedian" _

"_Don't, that is my only advice to you" Grey told me seriously and I threw a pillow at her._

"_I'm going to have to agree with-"_

"_Shut up, Devon!" We all yelled._

I forced a smile which he noticed stopping me from pulling him out of the room. "Did I say something?"

"No, no I'm just being stupid" I looked down at our feet and he cupped my face making look at him.

"We all miss people. Things make us think about them. Hell, I can't even hear some talk about Snow White without thinking about Lily."

"Why?"

"My mom used to call her that… and she loves Snow White. I found it funny when you called her Snow because that is what my mom used to call her"

"I'm sorry I won't call-"

"No, she loves that name. It's okay. I sometimes forget things about her." He told me ashamed.

"Lucas…"

"She is so young and she was only four when it happened. I sometimes forget she sounded like and I forget what her favorite things were. I like when I hear about Snow White cause it makes me remember things about. You got twenty years with your sister, I got four" He said brokenly and I felt like I had punched in the stomach.

"I'm so sorry" I said truthfully and he shrugged.

"I've never told anyone that. I've always wanted to say that. I don't know-"

I kissed him. Something about Lucas telling me that he has never told anyone that and the fact he looked so sad. I wanted to make him better. And I didn't know how but to kiss him.

Lucas Scott is going to be the death of me.

* * *

Lucas left a few hours ago. I made him. He needed to go home, or hang out with Nathan or do something manly. He had spent the last few days taking care of me and he needed a break. I was flipping through the channels when I came to my favorite talk show and kept it on.

When Grey and I were younger we would always watch _Chelsea Lately _every night at eleven. Grey would always ramble about how all she wanted was to work for Chelsea Handler. I told her when she would know when she was famous when she was on the show.

"_Tonight, I have a special guest who has just wrapped her second season of the hit show Saving Grace" _I smiled sadly as the screen cut to a scene of the show.

"_Grace, we have to talk about this" Asher followed Grace down a hallway trying to catch up with her._

"_No we don't. You don't do it for me. I don't want you anymore. What is there to say?" She said with her usual uninterested attitude._

"_Don't lie to yourself, you want to be with me. You need me" he try to explain and she shook her head._

"_I don't need anyone" _

The screen cut back to Chelsea Handler sitting in her chair. "_Grey Simon_"

Grey walked out from backstage and she looked beautiful as usual. I was surprised to see her hair was back to its original blonde state. She was dressed in a pale pink dress that looked similar to one she bought me before she left, a grey cardigan, and black peep toe heels. She looked better since the last time I saw her. She looked my big sister.

"_Hi" _She smiled broadly hugging Chelsea before taking a seat across from her. She laughed at something Chelsea had said and I can just imagine how excited she was.

"_Wow, I can't believe I'm here. I can say I'm famous now" _She smiled when a look crossed her face. One of sadness before Chelsea asked her something and she pulled herself out of it.

"_I'm better. You have one trip and people think you are crazy, but I'm good. I don't drink often, so I kind of over did it."_

"_Then I overdo it every weekend" _Chelsea replied and I let out a small laugh along with Grey, "_So who's Loo?_"

Grey looked at her hands for a few seconds and her leg started bouncing. Is big time actress nervous? _"Loo… is probably watching this. She has seen every episode. Told me I'd know I'm famous when I got here…" _She paused letting out a shaky laugh_, "She was my best friend from back home. Saw her as a little sister. You know I uh… hurt her pretty bad. I cut her out of my life along with a few other people didn't deserve it. I wouldn't be here without her though. She's the reason I'm Grey Simon. She was the only one that supported me when everyone else thought it was just a joke"_

"_When was the last time you talked to her?"_

"_Face to face, oh god… three years I guess. She called and I finally answered few days ago and I pretty much told her to go to hell."_

"_Why did you leave her?"_

"_I tell myself I left her and… this other person, because I thought it would help them. They wouldn't be in this light all the time because they didn't want that. She probably tells herself cause I didn't care enough. I don't know which way it is."_

"_So take it all back. Trust me, its not worth going through this. Even if you think she doesn't care, if she is still watching maybe she does"_

"_I tried, but by the time I realized how big of a mistake I had made they had moved and I didn't think they wanted me anymore. It was like losing your family. I lost my best friend. I will never see her or her brother graduate high school or when they get married. I made my bed and now I have to lie in it"_

"_And do you lie in it with sexy man that we see you with" _Through tears I watched Grey make a disgusted face which probably mirrored mine.

"_Eww… that's gross. He is seriously like a big brother. Eww…" _She cringed making funny faces.

"_You are seeing someone thought right, because this picture…" _Chelsea held up a magazine where Grey was holding hands with some guy.

"_That is from filming" _

"Grey Davis, you little liar" I laughed.

"_Really? Filming finished a while back from what this article says. And unless the show decided to take a different route that could offend most people…"_ Chelsea responded making the audience laugh.

"_He's gonna kill me_" Grey covered face as it turned red.

"_So how'd that one come to be?"_

"_Well… as we all know my on screen boyfriend, off screen doesn't like"_

"_Kaslopis" _Chelsea interjected and Grey laughed throwing her head back.

"_Yes, which he is very proud to say. Well, he is my gay best friend and one day during filming he decided he'd rather go make out with his boyfriend than me and told me to practice with Beck and I was like okay." _She said all giddy making Chelsea laugh. _"I mean have you seen my boy? Let's just say, I wished his character was a possibility for Grace."_

"_But it isn't because you two are siblings"_

"_Yes, my boyfriend plays my brother on my TV show. It's so weird telling people that…" _

"_But you haven't told people right?_"

"_No, we have kept a secret. Someone is great with a camera" _I laughed.

"_Is it serious?"_

"_We are two years in so…"_

"_Wow… so you guys got together near the beginning of the show?"_

"_Yes" _She smiled broadly.

"_Is it awkward when you have to go make out this guy and he is just hi, I'm the brother"_

Grey moved in her seat to get more comfortable and started her hand gestures. _"You would think, but since Matty would never have any feelings for me I should be nervous when is around Beck cause they definitely have a bromance. So, all those weird things they do in the show were made from things they actually do. I love them, but Matty better keep his hands to himself"_

"_And what about for you when he is with girls?"_

"_It bothered me at first because you know that was the first time I had done any show or acted at all and he is big man in Hollywood and uh… was kind of a player before me-"_

"_I don't think he has ever had a serious girlfriend."_

"_He hasn't. So you can see why I was cautious and was partly happy that he wasn't my romantic interest. I was bummed Matty is gay because I couldn't even to use him to make him jealous. He told me though before every scene he does that involves him and a girl that they don't get to take him home. He tells me he would never mess it up because he wouldn't be with me if he wanted to be with others. I'm not worried" _She smiled.

"_Well, we are all proud. I have seen him and the things I would do to him" _I laughed turning off the TV with a smile on my face.

My sister's in love. And she misses me… things are looking up.

**Now I don't own Chelsea Lately but it is my favorite talk show ever. Chelsea Handler is my idol so of course if Grey is going to be on a talk show it is going to be that one.**

**Review if you can! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't know how much I like this chapter. I jumped a little in time. As you will see in the first line. Sorry it took so long. I would start it, not like it and then try again. I really wish I could get to the juicy parts but I cant.**

**I also have a Lucas' POV story. It has all the chapters up until this point just in his POV. I cant put it up though because it would completely ruin plot by doing that so I will put it up but after this story is done.**

**I also have been writing a sequel to it. I don't know if I will continue it though. I might end this one a certain way or decide to do the sequel because I like the idea of it, I just don't know if I want to do it. This story still has a lot but I already know how it is going to end. **

**I already have the last five chapters written I just have to get there from where I am now. It is very difficult. There is still a major point in the plot that wont be revealed till near the end, so yeah.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling. Here's the chapter.**

_**Always the tone of surprise  
- Ron Weasley**_

Lucas Scott has been my boyfriend for a month. It's weird, having a boyfriend. I actually care what he thinks of me for some weird probably philosophical reason. He's definitely a difficult person to deal with. One second he is super touchy feely then it's like something in his mind flips and he puts this wall up where he is all pissy and annoyed with me and I don't even do anything.

We fight a lot; break up every other day just to make up minutes later. And the fights are so often probably because we kind of sort of hated each other for a while and are stubborn. Quinn says it is because we are so passionate. Rachel says it's because we are sexually frustrated. I don't know which one I believe though.

Surprisingly, he hasn't even really tried to have sex with me. From the stories I have told him I would have thought he would have jumped at the first chance. I'm not saying that because I think I am the hottest thing and think every guy I come across wants to throw me up against a wall, but Lucas has actually said he wanted to do that and he knows I'm not saving myself or anything.

Not that I'm saying I'm a slut or a whore or easy or any variation of the word you want to call me because I'm not. Except you could maybe say the old version of me is. I hate that version though. The one that partied and had sex with random strangers. I hated that girl. I made a promise to myself that I would at least care about the guy I have sex with next.

And I do care about him. I even care for him when he is being an ass. I accept him for all his jackass ways. God only knows why. He has his quirks about him that I do like. Annoying him is probably my favorite thing ever. I'll just sit there and tell him he's going to miss my amazing personality when he leaves or I will just call him out on when he once slept in a hummer with six guys. Of course they were just sleeping because the girl's house they were going to stay at was off limits for the fact they had penises. I don't think I am really annoying him though, I think he is more just joking with me.

I like him though, I care about him and I don't know how comfortable I am with that.

"You're smiling again" Peyton laughed at me as I sat on my bed as she painted my nails since it is a little hard with a casted arm.

"I know. I hate it" I grumbled.

"I've noticed. What's up with that?"

"I feel like I shouldn't be this happy. Lucas shouldn't make me this happy." I tried and failed at not smiling at his name. I hate him for that. I hate it that he made it that I hear his name and I instantly smile.

"Yeah, Jake has the same affect on me" She grinned.

"How did you know you liked Jake?" I asked saying as Peyton was the best person to talk when it came to relationships.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"You guys have been friends forever. Clay and Jake have been friends forever. How did that change to something more?"

"I think it was always there. I think attraction is always there people just don't take the time to notice. I started noticing when they said his name and I smiled or when I wasn't with him I wanted to be with him and Jenny. The fact I accepted Jenny so quickly, that I looked at her like my own. I would randomly bring his name into conversations not even realizing I did. He would walk into a room and I smiled until he left. My day was better when I was with him and when I saw a basketball or a guitar hell a Beatles poster I thought Jake. I wouldn't even notice I was thinking about him but then I'd get this feeling of butterflies and then I think stop thinking about him. It makes you a gooey mess" She explained with beaming smile. Any larger and it would probably break her face or something.

"You feel the same way, even after all this time?"

"Yeah, and I love it cause he feels the exact same way" She laughed happily, "That's how you are, you know?"

"What?"

"The last month you haven't stopped smiling and I see you just staring off into space. There's also when we went to Karen's and the second he walked in you just lit up. You also bring him up all the time. The fights just show you two are just crazy about each other. And when I say Lucas" she paused to watch me hide the smile, "That happens. Lucas Scott has you under his spell. What's worse though is he is under yours"

I bit my lip to stop the smile that I wanted to break out. "Really?"

"Brooke Davis, I have never seen a boy make you this happy except for one… and he has four legs" She teased and I shoved her.

"Shut up. I don't like him that much" I denied.

"You little liar. You two are always all over each other. I can only imagine how often you two do it"

"We haven't exactly"

"Really? That's surprising"

"Huh? How is that surprising?"

She gave a small shrug and narrowed my eyes at her. "You aren't a virgin, Brookie. And he knows that"

"I know! That's the weird thing. He hasn't even suggested it" I exclaimed confused.

"Do you want to?" She asked and I like her shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean you have seen him right?"

Peyton threw her head back in laughter. "Yeah, I have seen him."

"We all know he has a body. The cocky ass used to count his abs in class." I groaned which again made Peyton laugh.

"You don't think he is getting it somewhere else right?" I asked never voicing my insecurities.

"Honestly?" She asked and I nodded. "No, Lucas Scott is a blunt person, harshly blunt, much like you. If he didn't want you. He wouldn't be with you" She told me.

"Thanks. I needed that" I told her.

"Brooke!" we heard a masculine voice from downstairs and I jumped up.

"What's he doing here?" Peyton asked me as she put the lid back on the maroon color bottle.

"I don't know" I smiled when he knocked on the door and I opened it to a smiling Lucas.

"Well, hello Bob" He murmured leaning into kiss my cheek. I turned my face to capture his lips making him laugh against my lips not even caring about the annoying nickname he had seem to forget for a while.

We heard Peyton cough behind us and I reluctantly pulled away to look at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well I will be downstairs" Peyton told us scooting passed Lucas who I was making my way back towards.

"Hey" I smiled sliding my arms around his neck and standing on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Hey babe" he mumbled into my lips and as he kissed me with that magic mouth of his I wondered once again why he hadn't once propositioned sex. At this point I would gladly say yes.

It made my insecurities come to front of my mind. Was he not trying with me because he was getting it somewhere else?

No, stop Brooke. Lucas is with you. If he didn't want to be with you, he wouldn't be. Peyton even said that so I just needed to stop being stupid.

I couldn't help but notice in that moment that mine and Grey's relationship with our guys really weren't much different. Get with a player, always wondering if he is playing. Damn my weird sister ways kicking in now.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas questioned me as we walked hand in hand out of the hospital.

We had just visited his beautiful little sister and I brought in all these movies and posters for her even though she didn't see them. I read Dr. Seuss books to her because at her age that would probably be where she is reading wise.

I bought her a Snow White blanket and placed it on top of her old hospital covers and Lucas even let me paint her fingernails after the nurses had Okayed it. Lucas had told me that she was very into blue and white. I couldn't help but wonder if that was because she worshipped big brother and big brother played for the Ravens. Anywho, I had bought a bright blue nail polish and then a pure white one. I painted the undercoat blue before putting white polka dots on top of it.

We had stayed for about an hour before we decided to leave and I of course wanted to stay longer. "I don't understand how I became so attached"

"She has that affect on people" Lucas laughed at me and I let out a small nod other thoughts still plaguing my mind.

"What else's is on your mind?" he asked curiously.

"Just thinking about Grey. I just wanted to talk to her about girl stuff. It just suck I can't. I mean she's in love and she has Devon to talk to about it. She is probably going crazy" I laughed.

"Would you forgive her? If she called right now and said I'm sorry I'm coming home, would you forgive her?"

"If you would have asked me a month ago? My answer be no, but now… I think at this point we've lost going on three years, why waste more fighting? So yeah, I probably would"

"Look who is growing up" He smiled stopping me grabbing my other hand.

I looked up at him with wide smile. I don't know why Lucas makes me so happy, but he does and it scares me the thought of him being with someone else. I wanted him to just want me.

He looked down at me taking one hand and cupping my face, the other finding its way to my hip. The look was one of caring. He eyes were slightly squinted from the sun and he just had a hint of smile crossing his face.

"What?" I asked nervously with him looking at me with those eyes. He seemed so genuine looking that if he asked me to jump off a bridge at this moment I would definitely debate it.

His eyes made it seem like he finally had put the pieces together and I actually felt his heart pounding. I actually do that to Lucas Scott. Well that makes my day.

"You're beautiful" He said shaking his head, "You're smile is beautiful, you're laugh, you're voice. Everything about you is beautiful. You need to know that I think you are beautiful" He told me his smile getting slightly bigger.

He has never said anything like that to me. It warmed me and made me want to melt into him. I don't know why I think so much. Not thinking and just being here with him was more than enough for me.

I slipped my arms tightly around his neck and started play with hair on his neck and I continued to smile at him.

"Shit" He mumbled. I watched his features grow dark and he whispered for me to get into the car. Confused, I slid into the passenger seat and watched him start shouting to himself.

"Fuck, damn it, holy fucking shit" He cursed and my eyes got wide. Maybe I should just act like I don't hear it.

He kept running his hands through his hair and kicked the tire a couple of times before getting back into the car. I looked over at him shocked and silent as he started to drive off.

"Oh… so we're ignoring what just happened? Oh okay. Good to know" I broke the silence sarcastically once he had pulled into my driveway… well Rachel's driveway.

"Sorry… I just"

"What was that Lucas? One second you were fine and then you freaked out? You are more hot and cold than I ever could be" I told him angrily getting out of the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he followed me and I quickly turned to answer him.

"Since we got together, one second you are happy and you seem to actually look like you care about me-"

"I do care about you" He cut in but I continued my ramble.

"Then all of a sudden it's like you realize it. Like you noticed you were having fun with me and throw up this wall and are mean and seem annoyed… or you tell me I'm beautiful which you have never said and then you scream. Why can't you just happy with me?" I yelled hurt pushing him away from me.

"I am happy" He tried to tell me and I shook my head.

"Then what is it all of those other times where you are fighting yourself? Did you think I didn't notice? It hurts Lucas…" I confessed looking at the ground.

"I'm not meaning to… I don't want to hurt you" He seemed defeated but I didn't look at him.

"I don't do this Lucas… you know I don't…. and if you don't want this then just tell me because I don't want to feel-"

"Shut up" He cut me off and I placed my hands on my hips angrily.

"Excuse me. Don't tell me to shut up because you know while we are on the subject. You know I am not a virgin so why the hell have you not even-"

"Brooke…" He once again interjected.

"Stop interrupting me" I growled and he shook his head taking a step towards me, "Lucas it just doesn't make sense. You're a guy. Guys have needs-"

"So, we've gone from me not caring to that I am cheating on you?" He asked his anger returning.

"What am I supposed to think? You don't have the greatest track record, Lucas" I snapped and he took a step away from me before answering.

"And you do? Should we call up Sam, see what he has to say? Oh wait… you don't know his number. You don't even know his real name"

"That's not fair" I yelled.

"Oh and it's fair that because I don't want to fuck you, I am with someone else. Makes perfect sense. God if I knew you were such a slut I could have saved a lot of time all those years. All I had to do was corner you in a bedroom"

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach and it hurt. I could take people calling me names. Of course I would get angry but when Lucas said it just hurt. I reared back and hit him as hard as I could before heading to the front door.

"And once again, you run away" He mocked me.

I turned to face him not letting him see the tears that were close to falling. "Why do I even try? You end up hurting me every time I get close" I sighed.

"Brooke-"

"Do you even care? You know what…. I don't. So go fuck Theresa because I don't care" I shook my head.

"That's such bullshit, Brooke. For once, admit it!"

"Admit what!" I yelled back.

"That you need me!" He screamed and I shook my head wanting to get away from him.

"I don't need you. You aren't special Lucas" I hissed. He ran his hands over his face.

"Fine, then I'm done" I kept standing there as he looked at me from the bottom step. "You not gonna stop me?"

"No, we're done" I told him weakly. He curtly nodded going to his car and slamming the door. I hear the car start.

God, this hurts. It wasn't supposed to hurt this bad. I don't even care that much about him.

Who am I kidding? Of course I care about him. He is everything I hate but it just makes me want him more. It makes me wait for those moments where he proves me wrong. I don't need him, but god I want him.

This one feels different. This 'I'm done' feels different. It's because he has never said it. I am the one to end it, never him. Maybe we are too different. Maybe Lucas and Brooke were never supposed to go together. It would make sense with all our problems. He's screwed up, I'm screwed up, and maybe we were destined to fail.

I hear the car shut back off. I stare off to the side because I didn't want to see him. I crossed my arms tight over my chest staring at a chip in the wood on Rachel's porch. "Fuck" He muttered and I could hear him calmly climb up the steps and try to pull me into him.

"No Lucas, you said we were done, so be done" I whispered not wanting to go any higher knowing my emotions were having a hard time staying in control.

"Baby…" he sighed grabbing my belt loop and pulling me close. I stumble into him and my arms go to his chest to catch myself. I lay my head on his chest and breathe in his scent.

"That hurt" I whimpered and felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Any of it" he whispered and I nodded.

"I'm not a slut" I mumbled.

"I know, baby. I know you aren't. I don't know why I said that" he responded.

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating" I muttered.

"I only want you. I just don't want you thinking it's the only reason I'm with you. We don't have the best past together. I've said things-"

I gripped his neck and pulled him to me, meeting his lips. He responded by pushing against the door and I reached behind me to find the doorknob and quickly turned it as we stumbled back into the house. "I don't care" was the last thing I said before he picked me up and took me quickly to my room.

* * *

I woke up hours later and rolled over onto Lucas. I rested my chin on his bare chest and played the chin that hung around his neck. It was a simple long silver chain with a ring hanging on it. I picked up the ring inspecting it and saw the inscription on the inside.

'_I'm your favorite Lily' _was written around the inside of the ring.

I laughed softly not surprised. From the stories I've heard Lily Scott had Lucas wrapped around her finger and still does.

"What are you laughing at?" I looked up to see his eyes still closed and had a small smile playing on his lips. He pulled me up so I was looking directly at him.

"You're necklace" I told him.

"Oh, yeah. Lily got mad when I told her once that she wasn't my favorite. So for Christmas she made my mom go and get a ring that said it. She is too smart for her own good. The thing was she didn't take into account I'm a guy and I didn't want to wear a ring so instead of her getting upset I got the chain and I haven't ever taken it off" He explained pushing back a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I think she is also my favorite Lily" I replied and he leaned up to kiss me.

"She is everyone's favorite. Felix thought she was seriously the coolest kid he has ever met the first time he met her"

"What do you miss about her?" I asked and he sighed.

"Her laugh. I probably miss her laugh the most because it was such an innocent laugh. It was like she didn't think anything could ever go wrong. There would be times when my day would be horrible and she would just waltz in with her blankie in tow and start telling me all the things she learned that day or she would think I was the best person ever and I was better. Shed shake her head at me and tell me I was silly. She would laugh and I would be better. Shed smile and my day was made. She made me want to better. She still does" He explained, "You do that now though"

"What do you mean?" I asked starting to play with the necklace not wanting him to see my flushed face.

"You're smile makes my day and you well go on and start rambling and start using your hands and I am completely drawn in with every word. You walk in and everything I thought I knew about you walks out the door. I hate myself for how I treated you. I hate that I made you think that I thought you were nothing but a pretty package because you will never be _just _a pretty package to me. You are beautiful inside because you take care of Nathan and you make sure that I am put my place and take care of your friends. You believe in me Brooke, you aren't just a girl, and you're my girl. My pretty girl" He smiled at me and I chewed on my lip.

"You are going to ruin me, you know that right?" I asked with a big smile breaking through.

"Yeah, but probably not as much as you have already ruined me."

I heard my phone ringing so I quickly kissed him before I reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"_I don't know if this is the right number. I know but now I am thinking what if it isn't and now I am calling a random human being-_"

"Grey?" I questioned and Lucas shot up in the bed and I shrugged.

"_Brooke?_"

"Yes?" I asked.

"_Baby, it is her." _She must be talking to her on screen brother off screen boyfriend. _"Because she just said yes when I said Brooke! I know, this is good so far."_

"Grey, you gonna talk to me or just Beck?" I asked not angry more amused.

"_Oh my god! Baby, she watched Chelsea Lately!_"

"I am so glad we aren't annoying like that" I told Lucas making him laugh as he started to play with my fingers.

"_Who were you just talking to?" _

"Now she hears what I say. I was talking to Lucas, Grey. My boyfriend" I told her.

"_You have a boyfriend? Baby, she has a boyfriend_" I started to laugh and Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"She is definitely the same Grey" I told him.

"_How are you, Brooke?" _

"Since last time we spoke? A lot better" I smiled over at Lucas.

"_That's good. Beck told me that I just needed to get some courage and talk to you. So here I am. You'd really like him Brooke._"

"I'm glad you're happy Grey" I told her honestly, "Why'd you call though?"

"_I miss you" _She sounded like she was five.

"Come home, Grey"

"_I can't, not yet"_

"What's holding you back?"

"_I can't." _She wasn't talking to me anymore. "_I need to make sure before I do anything stupid, Beck. I love you, but this isn't your fight_"

"Grey?"

"_I can't come home yet and I can't tell you why but please know that I love you and I am sorry. I gotta go. I'm sorry for calling_"

"Grey? Grey?" I sat the phone down, "She hung up on me" I sighed.

"Come here" he pulled me to him and I rested on his chest.

"I'm happy. I'm happy I'm here with you. I'm happy that I am happy. I can admit that now" I told him honestly.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest by telling him that. I felt like nothing was holding me back. I can be with Lucas happily and being sad and mad just takes too much time.

* * *

Lucas left a few hours ago and now I'm in this big house alone. I never liked big houses, they sort of scared me. You know, you start to think you hear things that you don't hear and see things you never really saw. Yeah, I start to think I have super hearing when I stay in a big house by myself.

I hear the doorbell ring and jump up. I slowly make my way to the door.

"Hi Brooke" I went to slam the door and he put his arm out.

"Leave" I told him trying to stay calm and not look scared shitless.

"I needed to talk to you" He tried to explain and I laughed with no humor.

"You want to talk? I don't want to talk to you. As far as I'm concerned, you're dead" I growled.

"Brooklyn-"

"Stop, don't talk to me like you have authority over me. Don't talk to me like I am child. You were never a parent. You are a drug addict, you are a loser, and you are a child abuser. You broke my arm because I was defending myself. You were a coward and left when things got hard. Those years when you were gone, the best of my life. So please, I am begging you, leave" I said as strong as I could.

He wouldn't leave though. Every time I would go to shut the door he would stop it and I was starting to get nervous. He probably 'found' God again. He always did when he got sober. I wish someone was here but Rachel was out with I guess Felix and Alex was at Quinn's and I was here alone. I honestly wished Nathan or Easton or Lucas were here. I needed someone here.

"Please, Dan. Please just go" I was shaking as he stepped closer and I took a step behind the door so only my face was showing.

"Brooklyn" He was doing this because he knew he had the power. It probably didn't even bother him that I was completely shaking out of fear because of him.

"Do you want to hear it Dan? Fine, I'm scared of you. You scare me and I don't want to be near you because I am scared of what you could do" I confessed and his eyes went weird.

"Aww, Brooke. At least you admit. That bastard that you follow around on the other hand…" he trailed off and my heart raced.

He came here to hurt me. He loved the idea of people being intimidated by him and now that I admitted it… oh god what did he do?

"What did you do to him?" I asked worried.

"You know… he is not the best influence. Don't think you are special, he has probably cheated on you, probably talked complete shit about you. I mean you wonder if I thought it was a little weird. Living in a house when I knew that he was friends with Nathan… he would talk about him and I thought it couldn't be the same Nathan. The Nathan Davis I knew was a fat ass and a little brat" I held the door tighter out of anger. Who talks about their kid like that? He was jumping from subject to subject and I started to wonder if he was on something.

"Well, he realized he didn't want to follow in your footsteps" I angrily spat.

"Listen here you little bitch… I was good to you children and you treated me like trash"

"What fantasy world do you live in? You were high the whole time. You made sure mom thought she was nothing. You fought Easton cause he will always better than you. You were not good to us. We don't even remember you… and you're wrong. You're wrong about Lucas because he is a good person and he makes me want to be better something you never could do"

"Maybe that explains all the talks he would have with friends how you were frigid bitch. The ice queen. Honestly I had a hard time sitting there and not agreeing"

I chewed on my lip nervously as he continued his rant about me. "And then there was that one time… where he said you were…" He tapped his chin with an evil smile.

"Dan-"

"Wait, Brooklyn. I want to get this right. He said you were and excuse my language you were completely fuckable. Disgusting, I know because look at you" He gestured to me rudely. "What about you is appealing? You aren't the most attractive girl"

I swallowed hard praying he would just go. He was scaring me and insulting me and I didn't like it and I really didn't like him talking about Lucas. "His mother… well she was tolerable, seemed very sad about that little brat that just is in that hospital"

"Stop" I weakly said struggling to keep my emotions together.

"Brooklyn you need to grow up" He told me and I started breathing heavily.

"Dan, you need to go" I looked over Dan's shoulder and let out a huge sigh of relief. Thank you, whoever pulls the strings. Thank you.

"Son, it's been so long. How are you?" Dan asked trying to start a conversation.

"Get the hell out of here Dan or I will call the police. At this point they probably a warrant out for you. I will personally tell them everything you have ever done. I'm not a kid anymore Dan. I'm an adult and you have nothing over me. So get away from her before I make you"

Dan's eyes hardened and my heart raced at what he might do. "Who do think you are?"

"Last time I checked I am Easton Davis. I don't know though you like to change your name, can I change mine?"

Easton, you idiot don't egg him on. Just let him leave. "You think you are all big and tough?"

"You think you are? You broke a seventeen year old girl's arm. You're fucking daughter. What kind of sick man does that?" Crap, Easton's pissed. Easton pissed is like Nathan and I pissed combined than times ten.

"You going to save her like you always do?"

"Yeah, I am. Just liked I saved mom from you. Because you are worthless piece of shit that preys on defenseless people. Besides, who else is going to protect her when her father is the one she needs protecting from? Except, I am more of a father to her than you ever were"

Dan was always jealous of Easton. It was always clear he hated that Easton was smarter, and a better man. He hated that Easton was just like our grandfather, Dan's father, and Dan was nothing like him. Dan always hated Easton.

"Where were you when I broke her arm then?" Dan was baiting him. He knew Easton was going to lunge at him at any moment.

"I'm here now. I'm not going to let you hurt her, or Nathan. I'm not going to fight you Dan. I won't put mom through that. I'm not going to become you Dan. So leave, because none of us want you" Easton shrugged.

"Whatever, you guys are all worthless anyway. Tell your slut of mother I said hello" He roughly pushed passed Easton and I saw Easton's jaw clench along with his fists. Dan knew you didn't talk bad about mom but Easton showed restraint and didn't move until he knew he was gone. Then he quickly made his way to me. I was still shaking and he quickly hugged me.

"Thank you Easton" I whispered.

"It's alright, sis. I'm not going to let him hurt you. I am sorry I ever gave him the chance"

"I'm still mad at you" I informed him.

"Yeah I know"

I nodded in response and continued to hug him because I was scared. And when I was younger and I was scared, I went to Easton. Even though I was mad as hell at him, I needed him because he was big brother and like he said: he was more of a father than Dan ever was.

**So there it is…. I still don't know if I like it but you know here it is.**

**Oh my god, since Easton was in this chapter i think i should let this be known. Earlier tonight, i was stupid and allowed 'Easton' dye my hair. For anyone that mgiht think letting a man that has had a beer or two do your hair is not a good idea! And to add my little brother sat with a latex glove on sitting in front of me keeping it inches from myself. im allergic to latex. i was freaking out. So yes, that was a mistake, my hair came out okay but my poor scalp hurt because those two do not know how to brush a girls hair... men...**

**Now if you are questioning the fight.**

**Brooke is an independent person and likes to take the first sign to run. She is insecure from all her past issues and when she knows that Lucas knows things about her it just makes her mind go into over drive even when it probably shouldn't. **

**She also knows fighting with him is just a way for them to vent how they are feeling and in a way communicate. You will see fights in their future but it just makes them want each other more…**

**Okay, I'm done, I promise.**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 today... it was AMAZINGLY EPIC! I am a huge Harry Potter Fan. You know the kind, me and my friend sent each other acceptance letters. Yes i am a nerd.**

**But! It put me in such an amazing mood that i decided to update. In this chapter you are being warned, the WHOLE Davis family is in it. Yes, the WHOLE family. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_In some families, 'please' is described as the magic word. In our house, however, it was 'sorry'_.  
_Margaret Laurence_  
**

I had gotten a call from Lucas this morning. He said he needed to see him because he wanted to make sure I was okay. I had called him last night about Dan and he knew I was shaken up but I told him not to come over. I told him I was okay and I would see him in the morning.

He called me early telling me to meet him at the river court. He seemed like he hadn't slept at all last night and I agreed and told him id seen him there.

So that is where I am. Walking towards where he was. He was on the edge of the court staring out over the river. It was always peaceful in the morning. I walked up and wrapped my arms tight around his waist and laid my head on his back. I felt him flinch which I thought was weird so I pulled away and wanted to throw up when I saw his face.

"Lucas…" I gasped reaching out to touch his black eye he quickly grabbed my hand and started checking me.

"Are you okay?" He asked in panic pulling my sleeves up and checking my non broken arm and checking my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You however aren't" I tried to reach for him but he was too preoccupied with me.

"I'll be fine. Did he hurt you?"

"No, Easton came" I told him and his eyes widened for a second.

"That's good. I told him to stay away from you" He held my face and I held onto his wrists.

"What did he do to?" I asked.

"I don't know. He just came in going off on my mom and then he saw me and started talking about all the shit he was going to do to you, so I hit him. He decided to hit back" he shrugged.

"This is all my fault" I sighed and he shook his head.

"No it isn't. I'd rather it be me than you." He told me and I bit my lip.

"I was scared… he kept talking about how he was glad I admitted it because you refused to and then he kept saying all these things about you. And I didn't like it and then he told me how I was disgusting" Lucas pulled me into an embrace as the tears started.

"Pretty girl, stop. It's over. He is gone. I'm sorry I left you" He held me tight as I clung to him.

"God, I hate him" I whimpered.

"We all do, but it's going to be okay, alright. I'm okay, you're okay" He held my face wiping my tears away.

"Why?" I asked him looking at his black and blue face.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why would you let him beat you?"

He shook his head pulling away from and started to pace around the court. He was running his hands through his hair frustrated. I really don't want to fight him right now. "Don't you get it? I… the thought of him touching you…" He stuttered. I didn't know what was going through his mind. "Him putting his hands on you and hurting you more than he already had. I'd rather take a beating that I can live through than you take one. How many times do I have to tell you Brooke? God baby, this isn't some joke to me" He came back over to me once again cupping my face as the tears started again. "You aren't some joke to me… yeah when we were younger, before all of this. I did see you as nothing more than a game, a joke" He kissed my tears away and I felt my heart to race, "Not anymore, you mean too much to me… and when he said he was going to put you through hell, I snapped. I couldn't let him leave. So I hit him. And he hit back…"

"Lucas…" I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to listen to what my evil vile man of a father did to him. I already had to see it. I couldn't hear it too.

"He said he had already been by your place, how he had hurt you and I got so mad. I hit him, and I hit him…"

"Lucas, what happened?" I started to get scared.

"My mom called the police"

"And?"

"They took him away" He shrugged like it was nothing.

"You're telling me my father is in jail?" I asked in disbelief and he nodded. I felt the wind had been taken out of me, "For how long?"

"Well… tax fraud, identity theft, assault of two minors, illegal use of prescription pads, I don't really know the charge for that one" He shook his head before continuing, "faking the death, a few other things… so I guess a while"

"A while?" I started to nod breathing heavily, "A while… oh my god"

"Brooke…"

"I need to go" I pulled away from him.

"Are you mad?"

"No… I just I need to go. I need to go" I quickly kissed him before quickly returning to the car and driving away to my mom's as fast as I could. On my way I grabbed my phone and called Grey.

"_Hi, you've reached the most amazing Grey Simon… and Devon! Leave a message_"

"Most amazing? Grey you don't even answer your phone. You know, you used to scream at me for not answering yet here I am with actual news, family news. You know the kind of news-"

"_Hello?" _A male voice answered and I sighed.

"Hey Dev" I haven't spoken to Devon longer than any other Davis member. I missed his voice.

"_Hey Cookie…_" He trailed off not really knowing I guess what to say.

"Dan was arrested" I blurted out as I pulled into my driveway.

"_I thought…"_

"Yeah, so did we. He isn't though. He came back and did a few things we can't really talk about over the phone, but I can tell you it's over. The thought of Dan hanging over us is over" I told him and heard him call to Grey.

"_What Dev?" _ I heard clearly, "_Arrested! I thought…_

"_So did they"_

"_Give me the phone! Devon… I bought the phone. I want to talk to her. _" I heard them bickering and I groaned as I opened the front door to my house.

"_Brooke… is it true?_" I heard Grey ask.

"Yeah, Lucas said it could be awhile before he gets out with all his charges" I saw Nathan lying on the couch and his head popped up when he heard me.

"_Wow… I can't believe he is still alive" _I could hear her fall into a chair.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it when I first found out either. He's won't get out though for a long time, so we won't wonder anymore" Nathan raised an eyebrow probably annoyed.

"_Have you told mom?" _She asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Not yet, I just got home. Nathan is right-"

"_Don't tell him you're talking to me!" _She told me urgently and I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why not?"

"_He hates me… completely one hundred percent hates me. I don't want him to yell at me for being a horrible sissy_"

"You do realize he is sixteen right?"

"_What?" _She asked like time had completely stopped for Nathan and I.

"Yeah, almost two weeks ago. Don't you want to wish him a late happy birthday? You know he dates Haley James" I told her and heard her gasp.

"_The little girl from the ball park that I totally told you was going to marry Natey? She turned out good right? I don't want him dating a whore, or an idiot_"

"He has dated those, but no. She is a sweet innocent tutor, only person in running for valedictorian…" I watched Nathan's face change from the kitchen. The thought of Haley instantly relaxed him and he hid the smile on his face, "And Nathan is completely head over heels for her"

"_You think he hates me?" _She asked like a small child and I didn't know if she was talking to me or Devon. I was still angry with her, that much was true but I did miss having conversations with her and it felt good to not hate her all the time.

"Angry… yes. Hate… no. Me on the other hand, not on the best terms with" I sighed quietly so Nathan wouldn't hear."

"_You guys aren't close anymore?"_

"We haven't had a… uh civilized conversation since Devon left_"_

"_I'm so sorry" _

"It's alright, but he is more angry with me so you should talk to him."

"_Give him the phone." _I could hear her breathing heavily like she was giving birth.

"You aren't having a child, you're talking to Nathan" I teased her walking over to where he sat.

"Someone wants to talk to you" I handed the phone to him.

"If it is one of your bitchy friends-" He was cut off by Grey screaming and I even heard.

"_Nathan Davis! Don't you dare use that language towards your sister!_"

"Grey?" He asked shocked and I sat on a stool to hear the one sided conversation.

"I'm sixteen Grey, I'm not gonna call you that anymore" He groaned annoyed.

"Of course I am mad. You left. You didn't say goodbye." He was hurt. It was obvious.

"I know." He sighed.

"We won state a little over a month ago" He told her.

"I know Grey. I know, I was mad okay?"

I could only imagine what she was saying to him. "Grey that isn't fair! You live in fu-" He was cut off by more screaming. "Sorry, you live in LA, you can't tell me what to do."

More screaming… "Well you aren't Grey Simon to me! You are just annoying Grey Davis that likes to pee in cheeto bags"

I choked back a laugh. "One time my ass. Tell Devon to shut up he is still a bed wetter to me."

Phones were switched because I heard Devon screaming and Nathan replied with a smirk, "Oh we decided to stop at fourteen? Good for you"

This is getting interesting. I heard the door open and leaned over to see Easton walk in. And in a very weird way the whole family was back together.

"You know how much dirt I have on _Grey Simon? _ I have pictures, diaries- oh I would dare because you aren't the boss of me." I guess the phones switched again.

"What's going on here?" Easton asked me and I mouthed Grey.

"Ooh, let me talk to her" He grabbed the phone away from Nathan who had not noticed Easton was standing in the living room. He stared in disbelief for a few minutes while Easton teased Grey. From his reaction I'm guessing Easton hadn't come to see Nathan since he got back. Well this is not going to turn out well.

"Miss Grey Simon, Miss Hollywood. You ever meet any hot celebrities?" He said in a joking manner. I'm guessing phones once again switched, "Devon! Are you serious? You did not meet her! That is awesome-"

Nathan realized Easton was standing there and decided to take action. When I say take action, I mean punching him in the stomach.

"Holy shit, Nathan grew up" Easton groaned tackling Nathan to the ground. I grabbed my phone to hear Grey.

"_What was that? I swear to god if Easton touches-_"

Easton punched Nathan in the shoulder. "Easton just punched Nathan"

"_Easton Richard Davis! What the hell is he thinking? Where is mom? Why aren't you-"_

Nathan rolled on top of Easton and punched him in the face. I grimaced in pain. "Nathan just punched Easton in the face."

"_Awesome" _Devon laughed.

Mom decided to walk in at that moment screaming at the boys who instantly scrambled away from each other and jumped off the ground.

"Mommy!" Easton smiled innocently at her with a bloody lip. Oh he is in so much trouble.

"I'm sorry" They mumbled in unison with their heads down when they noticed her glare.

"Nathan Royal Davis! First we fight in school, now we fight our twenty five year old brother? Nathan I will take your phone away, basketball away, Haley away" Nathan's face paled.

"Mom! He started it-"

"I didn't start it. I was trying to talk to my famous baby sister and you punched me in the stomach. Uncalled for… by the way twenty six" he crossed his arms annoyed and I rolled my eyes.

"Easton Richard Davis! You are twenty _six_. You don't fight sixteen year old boys. I don't care who started- Wait… who were you talking to?"

"Grey" Easton said slowly hoping to get off the hook. Mom turned slowly to see me holding a phone to my ear and I handed it to her.

"Hello?" She said slowly. I heard the innocent response that sounded much like Easton's did. Us Davis' know when we are in trouble.

"_Mommy!_"

"Grey Samantha Davis! Who do you think you are going out and getting piss drunk?"

"Piss drunk?" Easton mouthed and I shrugged.

"Oh my god, she is pissed" Nathan whispered through a laugh gaining a glare from mom.

"I don't care if Brooke said something mean-"

"Hey! She can't blame me, I didn't pour the drinks down her throat! Devon never stopped her" I snapped hearing Devon scream something at me.

"Yeah, but the post didn't really help her did it?" Easton questioned with a serious face.

"Shut up, Mister Ordain Minister"

"Hey that's real!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hey that real" Nathan mocked him making Easton smack him in the back in the head which in turn started another fight.

"Will you two grow up for five damn seconds?" Mom yelled and grabbed Easton sitting him on one side of the couch and placed Nathan on the other side.

"I really like the new house, it-" Easton was cut off by mom.

"Shut up" Mom pointed a finger at him.

"Shutting up" Easton gave her thumbs up before quietly sat on the sofa making faces at Nathan.

"Seriously, what are you guys five?" I asked in annoyance.

"Shut up, Penelope" They said in unison before glaring at each other. Oh yes, how dare they think the same thought. God they are weirdly the same.

They always have been. I remember right before Easton left everyday him and Nathan would play Frisbee outside and started to get scary close. They started to sit the same and would pick up their drinks at the same time and it was just weird.

"Dan was arrested" I said loudly and everyone went silent to look at me.

"Huh?" Nathan asked.

"That's why I came over. I wanted to tell you Dan was arrested last night and will probably go away for a very long time because not only did he have multiple charge he beat the shit out of my boyfriend" I told them.

"Whoa, what's this business with a boyfriend?" Easton asked while a look of concern crossed mom and Nathan.

"Is he okay?" Nathan asked quickly.

Before I could answer the door opened and Lucas strolled in. he seemed very calm considering his face was still very much deformed.

"I'm fine" He groaned noticing the looks he was gaining.

"Who is this?" Easton asked.

"Easton Davis… meet Lucas Scott, Nathan's best friend, my boyfriend and your ex step brother" I told nervously.

"You date your step brother? There has to be a law against that" Easton told me honestly.

"You're such a dumbass, I didn't know he was my step brother and by the time we got together he no longer was my… step brother" Ugh that sounded so wrong.

"They haven't been together long and to be honest, they break up all the time. Seriously, East, it is uncomfortable for me because I like Lucas a hell of a lot more than I like her" Nathan jerked his thumb over at me as Lucas took a seat on the large circle sofa.

Yay, for the awkward family reunion.

"Grey, calm down he didn't mean it like that. No, they do not hate each other"

"Yes we do" Nathan and I said together while Lucas mumbled a yes they do.

"I think I liked it better when none of you were talking" Mom grumbled once she had hung up.

"Thanks mom" We all said together and Lucas looked at us with a weird look.

"I agree, Mrs. D" He rubbed his face wincing in pain.

"Dude, I'm not a doctor or anything and I really don't know you but shouldn't you get that checked?" Easton pointed at Lucas' multiple bruises.

"No, I'm good." Lucas shrugged.

"So my psycho likes to fake deaths and break my daughter's arm ex husband did that to you?" My mom gestured to his cuts and he nodded leaning back on the sofa and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, can I just sleep for a little bit? I didn't get much rest last night…" He asked and my mom told him it was fine so he pulled himself off the couch and started towards the stairs and was next to me when he was called.

"Hey Luke?" Lucas stopped to look over at Nathan who was staring very intently on Lucas.

"Yeah?" Lucas looked back at the ground, not looking at his best friend.

"Why did you let Dan hurt you so bad?" it was weird how Nathan said it. I don't know how to explain it, it was like he didn't want to know that answer.

Lucas took a second to answer. He looked over me grabbing me and kissing my forehead whispering he was sorry before answering, "I don't want her getting hurt anymore" He didn't look back when he slowly ascended the stairs leaving three very confused people and Nathan.

"So we like him?" Easton asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we all like him" Mom told him leaving the room and Easton rolled his eyes.

"As long as he doesn't corrupt my baby sister, I'm good" I shook my head at him and decided to take the topic off me.

"You know Easton, you've been gone for a while. Don't you wonder if Natey over here is a 'man' in your book?" I used finger quotes around man and Easton's eyes went wide and looked over at Nathan.

"I hate you Brooke" Nathan groaned and I smirked.

"I know"

"So…" Easton smiled widely.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Why not Natey? I find it very funny" I teased.

"Why was it funny?"

"You remember Taylor James, Easton?" I laughed getting a pillow thrown at me.

"Wait a minute… Taylor James as in your best friend Quinn James' sister which connects to little Haley James that you were so obsessed with?" Easton questioned.

"I wasn't obsessed" Nathan grumbled.

"So you lost it to a… how old were you?"

"Fourteen" He mumbled and Easton went silent before wiping fake tears away.

"I am so… proud of you" Easton pretended to hold in a sob and clapping slowly.

"Well, it's a little awkward saying as he is in _love _with Haley" I laughed making Nathan growl at me.

"Was that a growl? Are you dating Haley James?" Easton asked and Nathan nodded, "Does she know?" he once again nodded jerkily.

"Now that will keep conversation flowing" I mumbled running up the steps not really knowing where Lucas was. I checked a guest room and it was emptied. I checked Nathan's room and it was once again empty.

I looked over at my door with a small smile slowly crossing my face. I softly opened my door to see Lucas under the covers of my grey covered bed and I tilted my head and smiled. I closed the door back and pulled a chair up next to him and grabbed a book. I pulled my legs up to my chest and placed a blanket over me and started to read.

* * *

Hours later, I still read the same line over and over but couldn't concentrate. I put the book back down and pulled the chair closer to my bed and looked at him. I hated seeing him with the bruises knowing that it was my father's fault they were there. Why is he with me? It just hurts him.

Everyone knows we shouldn't be together. Everyone knows that we fight too much. Everyone knows that I will never be good enough for him. I don't get why he can't see it. It would make everything so much easier for us.

I leaned up kissing his bruised cheek and felt him stir underneath me, opening his eyes. He let a small smile cross his lips and I tried to smile back but I couldn't.

"What's wrong?" He sighed pulling himself up.

"Why are you still with me?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not having this conversation with you" I stood up exasperated and started to pace.

"Why not, Lucas? I'm Brooke Davis. Dan, the man that beat you is my father, my blood. My family is probably the most dysfunctional family ever. I am a bitch. I hurt people and I fight people. I broke a girl's nose and laughed. And I am pushy, and I am not anything special. You know, I put up this façade of I don't care, but I do." I fell onto the bed. "I care about you and your well being and what if you get hurt again? What if Dan hurts you again? You're crazy to think we will ever work out or be a good idea so I'm telling you, begging you just stay away from me" I peeked a glance at Lucas who was glaring at me.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked.

"Get what?"

"I can't. At this point Brooke, even if I wanted to leave I can't, and trust me there are times where I wish I could" He told me. I climbed higher on the bed to look at him. He grabbed my waist turning me around and pulling me tight against him so my back was against his chest.

"Lucas…" I went to pull away but he pulled tighter.

"Brooke, even if you don't need me like you love to point out. I need you Brooke" I rested my head back on his shoulder and clasped my hands on top of his.

"I need you because your Brooke Davis, because you're father _is _the one that did this to me, because you _do _have that most dysfunctional family, because you are at times a bitch and I need you because I am an ass and you're the only one that will tell me that. I need you because you broke _Theresa's _nose and laughed. I need you because you try so hard to not need me… when I know you do. You told me I was nothing was special… you told me you were nothing special. Why can't we be non special together?" He asked kissing the side of my head.

"That was your last chance to leave" I informed him and he mumbled I know, "You're stuck with me you know?" he nodded and I just sighed.

He really should have left.

**Crazy families rock... totally not kidding. i love mine.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here I am… again. I don't have much to say. I have more to say at the end then the beginning. So just go read!**

**Oh! I cant believe it! I hit 100 reviews! This is so awesome! Thank you to all that have kept up with the story so far and reviewed! You guys rock!**

**craxygirl54: I saw HP7 pt 2. again the other day! It was just as amazing! I have been reading the book again and of of course Dramione fanfiction. I dont care what anyone says, they are totally going to happen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_**I was nauseous and tingly all over. I was either in love or I had smallpox.  
-Woody Allen**_

Felix and Rachel are officially together. It's weird; they are both whores in their own right, but together. Together it's like everyone one else, all those other people they have slept with kind of faded away. They are pretty cute together. I don't know how long it will last, but if they are happy then I am happy.

I didn't think I would find a friend in Felix. He has quickly become one though. I can see why Lucas and he are so close. He always makes sure that you are okay and always sees if you need help. I think that is why I am so okay with him being with Rachel. I will catch him at times just staring at her when we are out somewhere. It is pretty adorable. The players tamed each other.

It had been a few days since Dan had gotten arrested. Easton was moving near mom saying he missed the family. Nathan was still not speaking to him but Easton can be annoyingly persistent so I see in a few days they will be at the River Court. I don't think he had talked to Raine yet. I think he is scared to honestly.

I decided id talk to her. I wasn't positive where her house was. I looked it up on the internet. She lives out of a town. Not far, only about fifteen minutes. I didn't know why she picked to not live there, but I didn't really see anything weird in it.

I brought Easton with me. He doesn't know where I am going, because if he did he wouldn't be sitting in the car right now. "Seriously, Brooke… where are we?"

"Just stay in the car okay?" I said and he nodded and I locked the door which made him roll his eyes. I climbed up the steps and knocked on the door turning to make sure Easton was still in the car. He was and was staring at the door intently wondering who would answer it. His eyes went wide and he ducked under the window and I turned to see Raine standing there also surprised.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" She looked in the house and tried to keep the door closed.

"Well, Easton's back" Her face paled.

"Back… back? Like back?" She stammered looking in the house again.

"Yeah, and well he is scared to see you" Her head whipped around wide eyed.

"He's in the car, isn't he?" She asked and I nodded, "He can't come in."

"Why not?"

"Oh... umm, it's a mess and-" she looked back in and this time I heard a voice.

"Mamma!" Raine closed her eyes and her posture made her look defeated when a little boy popped out from behind her.

"Raine… who is that?" I asked.

"I'm Robert William" He said with a smile and my eyes grew wide.

"Raine…" I started.

"Brooke…"

"Am I related to him?" I asked not taking my eyes off him.

"Well…"

"He's a little Easton, Raine" I told her honestly. The boy was Easton at three. He looked like he was almost four. Talked well, like Easton. He had dark brown hair, almost black and his eyes were a pretty shade of hazel eyes that looked a lot like Raine's. He was an adorable kid, my brother's kid.

"Don't let him get out of the car"

"So I am supposed to act like his kid isn't standing in front of me? I can't do that Raine" I looked at her and she looked ready to cry.

"He wasn't supposed to come back"

"Mamma… why you sad?" The little boy asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not sad, Bobby. I have someone for you to meet. This is Brooke Davis."

"My name's Davis" He told her as she picked him up. She must have told him about Easton

"Exactly. Well, this is your aunt. You're father's sister" She told him and his eyes lit up at me.

He reached for me and wrapped his little arms around my neck. I smiled as I hugged him back tightly. "Are you going to tell him?" I asked when Bobby pulled away from me and settled back into his mother's arms. She looked over my shoulder and smiled sadly when she saw the top of his back in the window.

"Can you watch him?" She asked me and I nodded taking Bobby from her and she told me to follow her. I nodded following her and she knocked on the window and his eyes went wide at this sight of her. He rolled down the window while I stood at the other end of the car. She needed to tell him, not let Easton see him.

"Hey" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Jameson" he said back sadly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Many reasons. I missed my family… I missed you" He shrugged and she nodded wiping her eyes.

"It's been three years"

"I know"

"Where you been?"

Easton looked straight ahead when he told her. "Charleston"

Raine bit her lip. She looked like part of her wanted to hit him and the other part wanted to hug him. "Charleston" She repeated.

"I'm so sorry" He said and he went to open the door and she put a hand up to stop him.

"I should hate you" She told him and he nodded. "But you should hate me too"

"Why would I ever hate you?" he asked now he did get out of the car.

"Because I lied" She whispered and my heart broke as I watched tears fall down her face.

"About what?" He asked not noticing me and Bobby.

"I was pregnant" She confessed and he then whipped his head to me and noticed the little boy I held.

"East…" He was getting mad.

"How could you not tell me?" He asked angrily looking at her.

"Cause you were leaving. We broke up and you were leaving. You didn't want to be here. You didn't want me"

"Don't. Don't make me the bad guy here. I asked you to marry me. Why didn't you just say yes if you knew-"

"I don't know! I got scared! I was twenty!" She yelled at him.

"I have a kid! What about me?" He shouted.

"Don't yell me Easton Davis! I thought you would have just left like you already were" She cried and I watched his anger diminish. Watching her cry made him stop yelling at her, and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Don't cry, okay? I'm here. We can't change anything, just don't cry" He looked over at me and the silent boy I held. He pulled her back and wiped her tears away and she looked at us.

"You left in August. He was born April 18. His name is Robert William Davis. He goes by Bobby… and he knows who you are" She told him and I sat Bobby on the ground and he slowly made his way to Easton who knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, Bobby" He said slowly.

"Daddy?" He asked with wide eyes and Easton smiled when Bobby quickly hugged him. Easton let out long breath and Raine behind them was still trying not to cry.

"I have a nephew" I told Lucas as we laid in my bed that night.

* * *

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Robert William Davis. Son of Raine Jameson and Easton Davis… I met him today. Easton met him today" I said looking over at him.

"Wait... Ms. Jameson? The counselor?" He asked.

"Yeah, they have a little boy that looks just like Easton. It's hard to believe it will be four years in August since he left. I was thirteen almost fourteen so it makes sense. I just thought it hadn't been that long. I thought it only been two maybe three years and then I saw that little boy and that wow. It's been way too long." I said lying on his chest.

"Maybe they will all come back. Easton already has. Maybe Grey and Devon will too."

"There is something holding her back. I don't know what it is, but it's something" I replied and he nodded when I heard the phone ring. I sat up to reach for it.

"Why do they always call at night?" I asked as I answered, "Hello?"

"_Is this Brooke?" _A male voice asked.

"Yes it is."

"_Hi, my name is Beck… Beck Upton."_

"You date my sister" I said and Lucas looked at me confused and I shrugged.

"_Yes, I date your sister. Well, you see everyone knows we are together now…. she doesn't know I am talking to you because she's in the shower so I have to make this quick. I don't want to just date her anymore. I want to marry her_"

"Oh my god…" I said surprised.

"_Yeah, and I asked Devon but he said to ask you. He said you would know. How should I do it? You know your sister, she's weird_" He laughed.

"Yeah, she is. You sure you want to marry her?" I asked.

"_Yeah, it's the only thing I am sure of. You know this life I live, with paparazzi and money, I did it so I could say I did it. I didn't want it, but with my family. Being in this business is what you do. I went through the days, just going through the motions, and I got this job. A job I didn't even want, a job that I got because of my last name and your sister came on set the first day and I thought wow. She has no idea what she is doing and she loves it. I started to get to know her and hated the fact I had to play her brother… so Matty, my best friend had a plan. He faked sick one day and told her to practice with me. She was upset at first because she didn't really like me. She hated me because I was arrogant and I was rude and she put me in my place more than once. So I work with her, one day I practiced lines with her and I kissed her. Then she I started to date her and she didn't care that my family is royalty in Hollywood, she never cared. She told me about her family and the day she told me her real name, I loved her. I got to know Grey Davis, she made me a better person and all I want is to show everyone how much I love her and have a family with her_" He told me and I smiled at the thought of Grey hearing this.

"Well, that's good because even if I'm pissed at her, Grey Davis deserves what's best"

"_She does and I am going to give it to her"_

"I think you know then what she wants"

"_I think I do. I just don't want to mess this up. She wants simple, casual, private, non flashy. She wants everything my family isn't._"

"You know Grey Davis. You love Grey Davis. And Grey Davis loves you. So… if you jumped out an airplane or bought a billboard for her… or handed her the ring with a smile, she'd say yes."I told him honestly.

"_I just needed to hear that from someone. Would your mom be okay with it though? She doesn't really have a dad for me to ask._"

"My mom will love you because Grey loves you. Don't worry about all those other people. Don't worry about anything except Grey Davis." I told him.

He thanked me and told me he had to go because Grey was getting out of the shower. I smiled as I hung up the phone and Lucas looked at me completely confused. "Beck Upton just asked me how to propose to my sister"

"Beck Upton? You mean Jack Upton's son?" Lucas asked and I nodded, "You just talked to a celebrity"

"I know… what a weird day" I laughed falling back into the bed.

"Seriously though, do they always have to call when I'm here? It's like they have radar or something" He told me and I laughing giving a lingering kiss before turning the light off.

"Just go to bed" I grin resting back on top of him.

"Hey Brooke…" He said and I looked up at him.

"What?" I smiled. He looked at me for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"I… uh nothing, good night" He said quickly and I didn't even bother to question him because it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

The next day we hung out with the group. Easton had taken Bobby over to meet mom last night and he they were having like a day or something. Raine was with them. I give it a month before her and Easton are back together. Maybe me and Bobby can get together and make a plan. He is pretty smart for his age; he is Easton's kid so he is probably going to be a smartass when he gets older.

Anyway, we went out for lunch and this bitchy slut walks up to Lucas and practically sits in his lap. I guess I decided to use my invisibility cloak today because she didn't even realize I was there. Apparently they 'hung out' once or twice.

Now, I'm not a jealous person but it was completely rude for her to interrupt the nice meal me and my friends were having to reacquaint herself with _my _boyfriend. Well, I decided to voice my opinion when we got home and Lucas told me to stop being a jealous bitch. Now we are fighting.

"You are such an asshole!" I screamed pushing Lucas away from me as I started towards the stairs.

"And you are a bitch! Why are you mad? I didn't do anything!" He yelled following me and I didn't turn to face him as I responded.

"You didn't do anything! That's the whole point. That slut was all over you and you just sat there! I don't know why we thought this would ever work!" I growled stomping down the steps to see a group of people sitting in the living room.

That group of people consisting of Rachel, Felix, Quinn, Clay, Alex, Jake, Peyton, Bevin, Skills, Mouth and for some reason Nathan came with us today but that was more because he didn't want to spend the day at home and Haley asked him. They all tried to ignore the fighting and heard them making comments about how long we would go before we were making out. Not this time, though. This time I'm actually done.

I walked to the kitchen trying to find my keys because I didn't want to be around him anymore. He just pisses me off too much.

"If it isn't going to work then it is completely your fault. Not mine! I don't get jealous over every little thing" I spun quickly to face him.

His eyes were flaming with anger just like mine and I knew I had already made a mistake. I know I would have a harder time leaving after I looked at him. I always did.

"Really? Should we bring up when an old friend walked up to just talk and you freaked out pulling me away? Oh no you're never jealous" I snapped sarcastically.

"He was looking down your fucking shirt the whole time!" He snapped gesturing to my shirt and I growled.

"And she was sitting in your lap! Oh my god, I hate you. I'm done" I ended the conversation turning to make my way out the door when I felt my arm being pulled in opposite direction.

"We're never done" He told me before slamming his lips to mine and I struggled to pull away.

"No, Lucas. I'm done" I mumbled into his lips as I pulled him closer. Damn it.

"I'm not" He gripped my waist lifting me up and roughly sitting me onto the counter and I groaned.

"No, we're done Lucas." I repeated to him.

"Yeah, right" He mumbled sliding his tongue into my mouth.

"Damn it" I sighed grabbing his shoulders and pulling him towards me.

"You guys really are disgusting" We hear behind us and I pulled away to see Rachel leaning against the door with a smirk.

"Have you seen you and Felix together? If we are disgusting… ugh I don't even want to think what you two are, Red head" Lucas grumbled turning around and leaning back while I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You two just broke up…" Felix walked in passing Rachel and going to the fridge.

"Yeah, whatever" Lucas crossed his arms.

"Not only are they disgusting, babe, they are completely dysfunctional" Felix explained to Rachel getting a middle finger from Lucas and a glare from me.

"We aren't that bad" I argued.

"Oh yes you are" Rachel laughed.

"We are happy, so let us be dysfunctional" Lucas told the couple and they rolled their eyes.

"You guys are jealous" I tightened my arms and kissed the side of Lucas' head.

"Yeah, we're jealous of the couple that breaks up every day. Maybe you two shouldn't be so jealous of others" Felix told us and gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't get jealous" We said in unison.

"Right… come on babe before another fight breaks out" Felix said to Rachel wrapping his arm around her and they exited and made their way to the living room.

"Do find that weird?" Lucas asked staring at the place that once held the new couple.

"No, after us I kind of learned to accept anything" I smiled and he turned to face me.

He looked sort of worried. "You are happy, right?"

I smiled softly at him. I used to have so much anger towards everyone, with him it all kind of disintegrated. Before him, if Grey would have called I would have told her to go to hell. I wouldn't have forgiven Easton so easily. With Lucas, I realize that being angry is stupid. Of course I get angry at him, fight him, but I don't want to fight anyone else. I find it stupid to beat up people now. Lucas puts me at ease. I am comfortable with him, and I trust him and that is big for me. "Completely" I answered as my smile got bigger. He smiled back and it hit me. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before.

It made sense. With others, if I got into a fight I would be done. I wouldn't let them reel me back in. With anyone else, the first sign of trouble I would have left. I would have run away from it. I wouldn't be so hurt when he calls me names. There was a reason why the sight of Lucas relaxes me, or why he is the best sex I have ever had. There was a reason why his touch made me forget where I was, why I did in fact get jealous, why the thought of him leaving hurts me. The reason I am so close to Snow, the reason why I felt like I might throw up when Dan hurt him.

It's always been there. I refused to see it, but I knew I always was attracted to him but I never thought this would happen. I never thought it would happen this quick, I mean we have only been together a month. Four weeks, I have called him my boyfriend. How could I have let this happen? How could have I ignored it and not seen it? It's too late now, because now I know it. Now that I know it won't go away. Like when you find out that the letters on the FedEx truck make an arrow, every time after it, that is all you see the arrow. That is how it is now; I have figured it out and there is no going back.

I'm in love with Lucas Scott.

**Duh duh duh…. Nothing good can come from this… Don't except Brooke to being telling anyone anytime soon. Brooke is still Brooke and she just realized this, she isn't going to run and tell just anyone.**

**So some family things happened. Raine and Easton. If we remember earlier in the story has the slip up to Brooke of Easton leaving a family. She didn't mean the Davis'… yeah…**

**Beck is just adorable. I have a picture for him and oh my god he is attractive. Grey Davis or Simon or whatever is one lucky girl.**

**So, I never really say a year I don't think for when this story takes place. That is mostly because the sequel takes place a few goods later and I don't want you thinking it is like 2030 or something. So I don't really do anything that hopefully makes it so this could take place at anytime, except for like technology. I don't know, I just wouldn't know anything if I placed the sequel in 2030 so, I don't know I'm rambling. **

**This story isn't much longer I don't think. I can't really see it going passed thirty chapters. It might, but it is pretty unlikely. It just depends how quickly everything can come together.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

_**Communication. It's the first thing we really learn in life. Funny thing is, once we grow up, learn our words and really start talking the harder it becomes to know what to say. Or how to ask for what we really need.  
-Ellen Pompeo**_

I was nervous.

Nervous that at any moment someone would notice.

Notice that I love him. Notice that the way he smiles makes me putty in his hands. No one can notice because I am not ready for him to have that kind of power.

Power that I will never have because he doesn't love me back.

How could he? He's Lucas Scott. He could love any girl in the world. They would gladly take him so why would he want me? The girl with the completely dysfunctional family whose father beat him up; it disgusts me to think of what Dan did. Now that I know of these unimportant feelings I can't help but feel worse about. It makes me sick every time I see the bruise that is still etched on Lucas' face. It makes tears well up in my eyes at the thought of what he had to endure the past few years.

"Brooke, are you listening?" Easton snapped his fingers in front of my face making my eyes focus and look at him from across the table at Karen's Café. I nodded leaning the side of my head on to my propped up hand as he started to tell me about his day with Bobby. "I can't believe it. I mean at first you would think it would super difficult because I didn't know that I was a dad, but I am and it is amazing." I didn't hear the rest because my thoughts drifted to Lucas again.

I didn't know what to do, who to talk to about it, what to say. I had avoided him the last few days since my revelation. I have spent my time with Easton and used the excuse that I wanted to get to know Bobby. I have gotten to know the little boy and he is amazing just like Easton had described him. He had a way making you want to talk to him and tell him your problems then you sit back and have to remind yourself he is three. I even told him about Lucas.

"_Aunt Brooke?" He sat crossed legged on the floor with a cup of ice cream in his lap. It scared me how good he was at talking but then again both of his parents are annoyingly smart._

"_Yeah?" I had been spinning my spoon around the bowl completely melting the ice cream and I didn't look up at him. I heard a noise and then saw his little hands taking the bowl and the spoon out of my hand and sat on the coffee table above us. I looked up in surprise to see him scooting closer to me and he rested his chin on both his hands and looked up at me with his hazel eyes._

"_Problem?" Was all he said and I sighed covering my face. _

"_Bobby… I'm so confused" I groaned and I felt his little hands pulling mine away from my face._

"_Why?"_

"_I think I love him" I told him and his little eyebrows scrunched together making him look even more like Easton._

"_Mommy says love good. Mommy says she loved daddy" He tried to explain and I smiled._

"_Not this kind of love" I mumbled and he crawled over and climbed into my cross legged lap and wrapped his small arms around my neck._

"_Love big right?" I nodded. "Like Mommy and Daddy?"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked confused pulling away to look at him._

"_Well, I talking to Grandmamma. She said mommy and daddy love each other." He shrugged and I shook my head. Mamma telling the kid how Easton and Raine will get back together._

"_Love sometimes isn't enough. There are a lot of things that make love hard" I said._

"_Daddy says love fix problems." He nodded with each word._

"_Daddy said that?" I asked. He nodded. Wow, Easton doesn't seem the type._

"_Mommy said no. Daddy said yes, Grandmamma said they will be together." He smiled. "Grandmamma says I get older don't turn on love. What that mean?" _

"_It means Grandmamma is smart" I told him and he nodded crawling out of my lap and back to his ice cream._

"Your son is scary smart" I told Easton who smile proudly.

"I know. Raine has done a good job" He grin widen at her name.

"You want her back don't you?" I asked and he averted his eyes away from me.

"We have a son together…" He trailed off.

"Tell her" I said.

"She hates me" He deadpanned.

"Raine might feel many things for you but can never hate you. You're the father of her child" I reached over and patted his hand and he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Well, well, well… what is this Brookie? Are you cheating on Luke?" He annoying high pitched voice smirked.

"Uhh… Brooke?" Easton tore his stare away to glare at the girl.

"Yes Theresa, I am cheating on Lucas and decided to put it on display at the café his mother _owns. _You are so smart" I mocked turning in my seat to roll my eyes at her.

"It wouldn't surprise me Brooklyn. You aren't really the type to keep your legs closed" She shrugged looking at her perfect manicured finger.

"Don't talk to her like that" Easton gave her a pointed look.

"Don't think you will get more out of this one. She only sticks around for one night" She turned her gaze on Easton and her mouth slightly opened. Of course it would, she is looking at an older Nathan who she practically stalks.

Girls would always look at Easton that way. She should know she has no chance, not only is it illegal, he is completely in love with the mother of his child. "I have a boyfriend of going on two months Theresa"

O was so tired of fighting. I really wished she would just leave me alone. "Like you two would ever stay faithful. You are just like your brother. Can't stay with one long" She gave a weird look towards Easton.

"I know you are obsessed with him but he wants nothing to do with you. He is with Haley and she didn't have to do anything to get him. You must hate it, huh? He walked into that school enamored with her and dropped you when she said yes… and that was just tutoring him" I shook my head at her. "Leave my family alone, Theresa"

"Daddy!" Easton looked over to see Bobby running quickly over with Raine close behind him. He picked him up and smiled at Raine who tried hard to not make eye contact. He ran his eyes over her in a way I really didn't want to see.

Theresa's face was priceless. She must hate it. She walks around with shorts on that should be considered undergarments, a top that showed the belly ring that she had which was a charm that said _bitch_- not surprising, don't disagree- and six inch heels. The amount of lip gloss she wears makes hers lips look scary looking and she puts on runway make up- super dark eyes, and eye liner that goes halfway down her face. She walks around trying so hard and Easton's eyes went straight to Raine. It was like he didn't see other women. I mean he sees them, but he doesn't really look at their attributes.

It is funny because Raine looks like she hasn't slept if the bags under her eyes were any indication; her brown hair was in a messy French braid that had some stray hairs not holding. She had on simple skinny jeans, converse, and a white tank top with a big jacket over it that looked like an old jacket of Easton. She didn't have on any make up and looked like a complete mess and Easton couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Ms. Jameson?" Theresa crossed her arms and gave Raine a condescending look.

"Oh hello Theresa. How has your summer been so far?" Raine asked cordially.

"Could be better" She glanced at Easton who was now listening to a story Bobby was telling him while casting glances at Raine which made Theresa probably think they were directed at her.

"That's great. Well, I need to go make sure my son and his father are not planning anything against me" She smiled and I inwardly groaned that she was leaving me alone. Raine would never be openly rude but I noticed the subtle way she dropped that Easton and her did have a child together. She shuffled over to him and Easton instantly smiled at the sight of her. They were the perfect family. She just needed to forget about her pride, they both do.

"So Ms. Jameson gets around to I see" Theresa glared at Raine's back, "And with a fine piece of ass"

"Theresa, could you just once refrain from speaking of my brothers so crudely. You don't have a chance with Nathan and Easton didn't even notice you were here. He was too busy staring at her" I pointed at Raine who held Bobby's hand as she ordered food and Easton sat in the booth behind smiling at her.

"I had a chance with Nathan last night" she smirked leaving me to myself completely confused.

* * *

"I hate you Brooke" I looked up from my book that night not too surprised to see Nathan saying that to me.

"You know Nathan, those words really have lost their affect" I rolled my eyes sitting my book beside me and sitting up in my bed to see what he was going to fight me on today.

"Why? Cause you're so used to everyone telling you? I mean, Easton hated you, he left. Grey hated you, she left-"

I picked up my book angrily and threw it at his head and he didn't even react as it flew right by his face. "Did you come all this way to tell me that? Nathan, why do you keep blaming me? I protected you and loved you and didn't leave you, you still blamed me. You still _hated _me. Why, Nathan?"

"Think about it Brooke. If they didn't leave because of you… then… then" He trailed off angrily as though he finally put the pieces together of a puzzle. The pieces were definitely wrong though. He started pacing and talking and ignoring me.

"Nathan…" I started to notice his movements were sloppy. His words were slightly slurred. "Are you drunk?" I asked but he ignored me. I climbed out of the bed slowly trying not to startle him.

"I mean on the clip, Grey was upset because of you. Easton came to you. Grey says she misses you. I mean, I was a good brother. I lied when they asked, I helped when they needed. I made them laugh, I listened to them and they left me, Brooke. I never asked for anything in return. I just wanted them there and they left me." He sounded like a lost little kid.

"Nathan, stop. Go home, Nathan" I tried to reach out and he pushed me off.

"I haven't been home in three years, Brooke… except I started to find my home again" He said brokenly.

"Little man" I used his old nickname. "I'm still here"

"No, you're not. You're not Brooke. Sure you look like her. You aren't my sister. My sister wasn't mean and didn't hate me. " He shook his head like he was confused.

"I don't hate you" I said softly.

"Why not? I'm awful. The only person that cared about me I made cry."

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused. He kept switching subjects. He is by far the most confusing drunk I have ever met.

"I'm in love with her. I always have been and I hurt her because that bitch with the fake nose told her I cheated on her. Why would cheat on her? I love her, I've loved her since I was seven and I lost her. She's my home Brooke. She's my home… she's the one I go to bed thinking about not Theresa. I don't care about anyone but Haley and I can't get her to talk to me" I sighed grabbing his arm and sitting him on my bed.

"Can you stay here? Sleep it off and go see her in the morning" He leaned on his knees and I took a deep breath picking up a few of my things and sitting in a recliner on the other side of the room. I grabbed my phone and quickly text the one person I had a feeling would want to talk to Nathan.

Fifteen minutes later Easton walked in and glanced at me. I had been sitting in the chair rigidly staring at a once again pacing Nathan. I mouthed drunk to him and he ran a hand through his hair before he started talking to Nathan.

"Nate"

Nathan spun around quickly and in his drunken state stumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my little brother. You see he seems to think I blame him and that I left because of him" Easton shrugged and Nathan sat back down on the bed.

"You want to know why I left? It's a good story" Nathan didn't respond and Easton pulled my computer chair over to put in front of Nathan before he began.

"Cause we are the most fucked up family ever?" Nathan slurred and I cringed at the comment. It wasn't far from the truth.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking right?" Easton asked him ignoring his question.

"You used to do it all the time" Nathan grumbled and I let out a soft chuckle. He sounded like he was twelve.

"Yeah and it wasn't smart. I mean look at what Grey did when she drank. She almost let out her precious secret. I drank… in college, all the time and I got into fights and got a DUI. Devon drank… Devon threw up a lot. What about you Brooke? What happens when you drink?"

In my mind I thought of all the times I would wake up in rooms I didn't know. How I would go to bars late and stay out late… and have sex on pool tables. I couldn't say that because this is Easton I am talking to. "You know, I blackout" I told him honestly.

"See, Nathan drinking isn't going to bring her back because I promise I tried it. It just made me miss her more" Easton told him honestly.

"Is that why you left?" Nathan sighed looking at Easton wanting him to fix everything. Easton could always fix the worst problems.

"Yeah… I proposed a lot of things to her. Picking up and leaving her family, leaving school, marrying me" Nathan looked surprised. I heard that part days before.

"I was selfish and I was thinking about me and gave her an ultimatum and said be with me, marry me, leave with me or lose me. She wasn't ready to give up everything that I was asking and I lost her and I lost almost four years with my son. A son who is amazing, Nate. I can't believe because I was embarrassed and broken that I left a family I didn't even know I had and it wasn't right and I'm sorry. I know that doesn't change anything at all but I didn't want you guys seeing me and I was leaving anyway so I cut you guys out and I'm sorry. I never apologized for leaving you with Grey, and Devon and apparently Dan" he glanced over at my casted arm and I looked away from him.

"Nathan, I never left because of you. You guys were the reason I came back. Nathan, you were the thing that made me come back. I saw you on the TV and was so proud of you that I needed to watch you accomplish something so great. And it wasn't because I taught you; it was because you proved to me you didn't need me to be great. You proved to yourself you didn't need me to win. I realized my mission was accomplished."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, I pretty much became a father at eight years old. When Brooke was born, hell when Grey was born, I wasn't a kid. Dan wasn't a father and I had to step up for mom. I helped her and changed diapers, got Brooke to go to sleep, fought mom's battles with Dan and I never resented her. She probably resents herself but I don't. You guys, you, Brooke, Devon and Grey were… my everything. Even if I didn't express it. I pushed Devon because I knew he could do it. I teased Grey and acting because I knew it would make her want to prove something. I pushed Brooke so damn hard on school because she was so smart, she still is, and you… you were my man. The little me and I wanted you to have a better childhood than I did, because I couldn't play high school ball and I couldn't go to parties and I couldn't stay out late or get into fights because I was too busy being a dad. And I betrayed you guys by leaving but I felt like I accomplished because you guys are doing so great. I felt like I didn't need to raise you guys anymore because you were raised and it wasn't because of me. Mom made you great kids, not me, not Grey, not Devon. We just made you harder to love. Mom made you two the most amazing people. Better than me, better than Grey, better than Devon… I know I am going to be okay with Bobby because of you" I smiled and Nathan let out a huff.

"Doesn't help with Haley"

"Yeah it does, Nate. You are pretty determined kid and if you love her-"

"I do, I do. I mean she is perfect in that imperfect way. She laughs and my day is better-"

"So you love her and maybe she'll realize she loves you and trusts you and needs you"

"You have a son?" Nathan flipped the subject which made me roll my eyes but Easton's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, crazy, huh?" Easton smiled that annoying goofy smile.

"It's with Raine right?" Nathan questioned and Easton rolled his eyes much like I did.

"Of course it is with Raine"

"Is he a good looking kid?"

"He is my kid" Easton scoffed.

"That's why I am asking" Nathan replied and I let out a loud laugh making the boys look at me.

"Sorry, that was funny" I smiled and they grinned.

"We were always pretty funny together" Easton shrugged.

"Oh god, I stroked the ego" I groaned turning back to my book.

"Please, we know how amazing we are" Nathan told me with a serious tone and I let out a huff.

"Why did I allow you two to communicate?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Too late now. We're BFF's" Easton smiled and I shook my head when they did a weird handshake that hadn't done in four years.

"You guys are annoying" I told them honestly making my exit out the room to see a tear faced Haley walking in downstairs.

"Hales..." I sighed and she looked up.

"I can't find I'm and I've looked everywhere. Maybe they were right, maybe he-"

"He's in my room. Drunk off his ass talking about you and how why would he ever cheat on you. You're his home. Trust me Haley James, my brother isn't the most innocent person in the world but he would never cheat on you" I told her honestly and she let out a long breath and I heard the door behind me crack open and Easton walked out closing the door behind him.

Haley looked at him with a surprised look. He did look a lot like Nathan. "Hi, I'm Easton" He waved innocently.

"Haley" She said slowly still standing at the door. Easton and I both leaning over the railing.

"You're little Haley James? The reason Nathan is completely heartbroken?" He turned to me and I nodded. "Oh thank god, I hoped you weren't some whore or something" Easton told her with a small smile and I told her to ignore him and to go talk to Nathan. She practically sprinted up the stairs to my room and Easton went to follow and I grabbed his arm pulling him towards the stairs.

"Dumbass" I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey Brooke" Easton called after me when I started into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna make a good dad right?" He asked sounding nervous. Easton Davis rarely gets nervous.

"You were the best one I ever had" I shrugged and he smiled and gave me a nod.

"You were a pretty good experimental daughter" He slung an arm around my shoulder, "Except for all your allergies. You were so weird" He groaned and I poked him in the ribs before laughing.

"You talked to her yet?" I asked and he sighed.

"I tried last night and she told me she needed time."

"Give it. You guys have a child, she isn't going anywhere"

"When did you get so wise, Brooke?" he teased and I shrugged.

"I do not know" I laughed still wondering how I can get passed seeing Lucas and not blurting out everything.

**Sorry that there isn't any Brucas, but I just wanted some family stuff you know. I'm working on chapter 20 though!**

**Ugh, I hate Theresa.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**But as human beings, sometimes it's better to stay in the dark, because in the dark there may be fear, but there's also hope.  
-Ellen Pompeo**_

"Brooke!" There was banging at the door and I gulped. I wasn't ready to see him yet. I didn't know what to do or say. He wasn't going anywhere, I know him. He is so damn stubborn the very idea of giving up on something is foreign to him.

I paced in front of the door knowing he was on the other side of it. He kept banging, I kept pacing. I was chewing on my thumb nail and would occasionally glance up at the wooden door. I just need to get it over with.

I took a deep breath and swung the door open to see a very frustrated Lucas. The second I saw him the first thing that went through my mind was shit, I love him. My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty, and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Is there a reason that my girlfriend has avoided me for four days?" He growled and I got really interested in my shoes.

"I wouldn't say four days" I mumbled like a child.

"Yes, it has been four days. What the hell is your problem?" He hissed and I sighed looking at him.

"Nothing, I just was getting used to Easton being back and Bobby and-"

"Bullshit" He snapped glaring at me from the doorstep.

"I don't want to fight with you, Lucas" I told him honestly because I didn't. I just wanted to… love him I guess. Ugh, I am not going to get used to that.

"Why not? You love fighting with me" My heart skipped a beat at him muttering the word love. It also felt like I was punched in the stomach because he would never utter those words to me as an endearment. Only that I love pissing him off.

"Yeah, I guess I do" I looked around everywhere so I wasn't looking directly in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

I looked at my hands and started to fiddle with them."I just feel like all we do is fight and sooner or later you are going to get tired of fighting and breaking up… you'll want a girl that can love you and make you happy. Not one that pisses you off and annoys you and… gets jealous over the smallest things. One who has money-"

"Pretty girl" He sighed and took my hands and I looked at our intertwined hands. "I'm happy"

"Yeah, but for how long, Lucas? You are going to get bored. Theresa's right, we can never stay faithful long" It hurt, like someone took a hold of my heart and squeezed until it popped just at the thought of him touching someone else.

"Baby, look at me" He held my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Tell me you haven't thought about it" I whispered.

"I haven't thought about it" he answered automatically. "Since the day I found you in my front yard… it has only been you" I was surprised, "I haven't thought, looked, or been with anyone else. I was too busy convincing your stubborn ass" He smiled and my heart started to pound. I love him.

"But don't you want someone who loves you and doesn't hate you half of the time?"

"Love?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Hypothetically, dumbass" I muttered and he let out a breath. Is loving me that awful?

"Oh" He looked relived. Well that is a blow to the ego, "You need to stop thinking of all the bad things, pretty girl. It's just me and you. It has been for a while" He leaned his forehead against mine and I nodded.

"Stop thinking?" I questioned and he nodded leaning in give me a lingering kiss. I love his kisses. There are times when they are soft and gentle, than other times it is rough and desperate. I never understand the desperate side, I wont be leaving him unless he wants me to.

He started to pull me up the stairs when I felt my phone ringing in my pocket and he groaned. "Radar" he grumbled going the rest of the way up the stairs leaving me to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"_He's cheating on me" _Grey told me with a shaky voice. It surprises me how we can talk to each other like no time has passed.

"Why do say that?" I asked sitting on the steps.

"_I don't know B… its just I think the whole everyone knowing has freaked him out. I mean I keep walking in on him being on the phone and hangin up quickly and is always really nervous around me like he is hiding something_" I heard let out what sounded like a sob.

"Have you talked to him?" I asked knowing Beck would never cheat on her. He wants to marry her.

"_I'm afraid of what his answer will be"_ She cried.

"Talk to him, Grey. Where is he?" I asked and she told me in the living room. "Take the phone to him, right now" I snapped and she cried an okay.

"_Baby, whats wrong?" _I heard Beck ask frantically and I heard her mumble something and thrust the phone at him.

"_Why is she crying?" _Beck asked furious.

"Because she thinks you are cheating on her. You dumbass, who have you been calling?" I yelled at him.

"your mom" He mumbled and I rolled me eyes.

"What has taken you so long? Ask her, she thinks you are hising something from her. So hang up the phone and ask her to be your wife. I swear if I do not get a call from her in the next thirty minutes with her ecstatic I will call up every media place or whatever you celebrities are scared of and tell them so many lies that you will never be able to show your face in Hollywood again" I growled hanging up on him.

"You okay, pretty girl" I heard Lucas and saw him standing out my room. I smiled and made my way to him.

"Yeah, Grey's boyfriend is just stupid. Were good now" I started to go into my room when he pulled me back.

"We should go out" He pulled me towards the stairs.

"Why?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Cause I haven't seen you in four days and I want to hang out with you" He grinned at me and I smiled.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see"

* * *

I feel like I am always blushing around Lucas. We are driving somewhere- he still hasn't told me where- and I am curled up on the seat playing with his hand and I just feel flushed. I don't like that he can do that to me, but he does. Everything I see makes me think of Lucas and every time I think Lucas, I smile and feel flushed and it is annoying but I like that I have someone can do that to me. I just wish I did the same to him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked cutting his eyes over at me.

"You" poured out of my mouth and felt my cheeks heat from embarrassment.

"As long as it some other tool" He smirked.

"Trust me, you are the only tool I think about" I smiled kissing his hand.

"I should be offended" He laughed pulling into a parking spot and I looked around.

"Seriously, where are we?"

"Nathan told me you have a bucket list" He told me and I looked on confused.

"Well, number one is tattoo. So here we are" He pointed and I looked to see we were at a tattoo parlor.

"You do know I am not dying right?" I laughed as we went in.

"The world could end tomorrow" He grinned, "What do you want?" He asked.

"_I want a tattoo" Grey told me as we walked around the mall._

"_What do you want?" I asked and she shrugged._

"_Something that reminds me of us, you know" She smiled and I laughed._

"_Were would you get?" _

"_Right here" She pointed to her hip bone, "Only my husband would see it"_

"_Sounds good. Ill do it too" I smiled and she squealed._

"_So when you are eighteen?" She asked and I nodded._

I went up to the man behind the counter who was older and had tattoos all up and down his arms, "Do you have tattoos celebrtities have?" I asked and the man rolled his eyes handing me the binder.

"Thank you" I quickly went through the pages and my heart stopped when I saw what she had, "Sir, I have a question. What does this mean?"

"Honestly, I don't think Grey Simon's tattooist knew what they were doing because that Chinese symbol means elder sister" He told me and I smiled looking over my shoulder at Lucas who was looking through the books.

"Can I have a sketch of what little sister would look like? My big sister said Grey Simon's was what she got and wanted me to get a matching one" I told him convincingly.

"Whered your sister go?" He asked acting a lot nicer than earlier.

"Umm... it was like Uncle Freddie's I think" I smiled.

"Oh, I heard of that, they changed there name about a month ago" He said.

"That's why we couldn't find it" I said jerking my thumb over my shoulder at Lucas.

"Yeah, so this is what it would like" He handed me the wax paper and I grinned at it.

"This is perfect. Could I get this right here?" I pointed at the back of my neck where my hair line was and he nodded and motioned me to the chair which Lucas noticed and walked up to held my hand.

Oh god, this is going to hurt.

It took only an hour for my tattoo and I was right, it hurt like hell. It was a small tattoo so it was quick but it definitely wasn't painless. Lucas will probably forever have scars on his arm from where I dug my nails into his skin.

It looked perfect and I wished Grey was here to see it. I got a call from her halfway through it so I had to send it to voicemail and was just now calling her back.

"Grey, sorry I didn't answer. I was getting a tattoo" I told her and she squealed.

"_Brookie! I'm getting married!" _She practically yelled and I laughed.

"Howd he do it?" I asked.

"_Well, we were fighting because I thought you know he was cheating on me and he tossed the box to me, and said you're right I am cheating on you. Then he left and oh my god… I couldn't believe it. So I ran after to him and he said I was a subborn pain in his ass and he wanted to marry me! I'm getting married!_" She squealed again and I rolled me eyes.

"I am so happy for you" I grinned.

"_What's your tattoo look like?_"

"Opposite of yours" I shrugged even though she couldn't see it.

"_You got the sister tattoo?_" She seemed surprised.

"You got yours. I'm returning the favor." Lucas looked at me and I smiled giving him a small kiss.

"_This is the best day ever" _She said loudly with a giggle and I once again rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright, Grey. Have a wonderful wedding" I didn't mean it to sound how it did but she instantly stopped laughing.

"_You wouldn't come?_"

"No offense Grey, you said I don't exist. People would find it weird if your family shows up… get one of your friends to put it together-"

"_you're my friend_" She pouted and I sighed.

"Grey, you are a celebrity. You cant have a simple private wedding that no one knows about" I tried to explain.

"_But I want my family there" _She whimpered.

"You will have Devon"

"_But I want you" _

"Then come home, Grey" I tried to plead.

"_I can't… I'm sorry I cant, not right now._"

"Grey, if you don't come home, I will come there. You don't want me there because it raises questions so just come home for a weekend so we can actually meet the man you are marrying and see Devon." I snapped at her like I was the older sister.

"_Ill think about it, but I cant make any promises."_

"come home and tell us what it is holding you back. We wont judge… not like we really can" I grumbled near the end and let out a raspy laugh.

"_Ill talk to Devon, okay?" _I said okay and she hung up and Lucas laid on the hood of his car waiting for me.

"What was she saying?"

"Shes getting married" I shrugged and he said it was great, "Yeah, I have a question"

"Okay…"

"Can we go see your sister?" I asked and his face lit up.

"Well, of course."

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor" Lucas told me just like he always did and left me alone with the little brunette.

"Hey Snow" I smiled sitting next to her and I rested my chin on my arms that resided on the edge of her bed.

"I'm in love with him…" I told her and wished she would tell me what to do. "I've only told Bobby, my nephew. I don't what to do, Snow. I mean, he is _your _brother, you know how he is. What about me would he love?" I watched her little chest rise and fall and I sighed. "Yeah, nothing. I'm not part of his world, I still don't know why he has stayed around so long" I paused and started to play with her small fingers, "Maybe I can just forget about him. Yeah, I know you cant forget Lucas Scott, but Snow I'm scared. What if he doesn't love me back?" I asked like a scared little kid, "I cant handle Lucas not wanting me and wanting to be with me"

I heard the door open and turned quickly to see Lucas standing there. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked and I let out a huge breath of relief.

"Girl stuff. I was telling her about all the big time hotties" I smirked.

"Hell no" He replied and I rolled my eyes standing up.

"That stays between us Snow" I told her kissing her forehead and leaving the siblings by themselves.

I sat in the waiting room next to an old woman who looked like she had been crying. "Who are you waiting for?" She asked me.

"My boyfriend. He is with his little sister" I told her and she nodded in understanding, "You?"

"My husband. We have been married for sixty years. I met him when I was eight years old" She told me and my eyes widened.

"That's a long time" I smiled.

"It is, and every day I fall in love with him. I hated him for the longest time but he had this charm that when I turned sixteen I was like wow, maybe he isn't so bad. We married when I was eighteen, he was twenty. Six children, fifteen grandchildren, and seven great grandchildren and this morning I wake up and he doesn't." She sighed and I was speechless, "How long have you and…"

"Lucas" I told her.

"Lucas been together?"

"Going on two months" I told her and she smiled.

"At two months, me and my husband had broken up seven times" She laughed and I joined.

"Lucas and I break up everyday" I told her embarrassed.

"Those are the best kind I always thought. It makes you realize what your losing when you see their back heading towards the door" She got a faraway look in her eye.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked and she turned her stare on me.

"He was old. And he just went to sleep" She sighed.

"I'm sorry" I said with sadness.

"You know, I wondered why they took him first. I think its because they knew he couldn't do it without me"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look.

"Out of all the times we broke up in all our years, he never was the one to do it. Not once, did he leave me and when I tried he would grab me and hold me telling me I was idiotic" She took a tissue and dabbed her eyes. "The man always knows first. The man is always the one to realize that him and his woman should be together. Always the first to realize they are forever. That is why it is so easy for men to say no and break up with women cause they know when it is the real thing. The man always knows, and my Tyree knew I would be okay" She smiled patting my leg.

"I like that name… Tyree" I told her.

"So do I." She stood up when a group of people walked in.

"My name is Brooke" I told her and she turned to face me.

"Charlotte" She responded leaving me alone and I smiled.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked walking in from the hallway.

"Charlotte" I replied and he scrunched his eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it, babe. You have fun with Snow?" I asked as he took my hand and he nodded.

"Yeah, I talked to her about mom, dad, you" He listed off.

"Me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Always you" He shrugged walking to his car leaving my heart racing.

Maybe he does love me. I feel like a school girl with a crush. God, this is my boyfriend, I need to stop questioning everything. He probably knows how I feel/

Damn Charlotte, I hope you are right.

**Shorter than usual, but I didn't want write too much.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't know why I am updating so fast, but I am. **

"_**Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one." -Jane Howard**_

"_Brooke?" _I answered the phone one morning. It had been about two weeks since Grey had gotten engaged. I kept trying to get her to come home just for a visit but she has said no every time.

"Yes?" I mumbled with my eyes still closed.

"_I think I'm outside your house" _Well that woke me up. I'm sprung up in my bed making Lucas groan telling me to go back to sleep. I stumbled out of the bed to see a very pretty black classic Chevy Impala. I saw people sitting in it with big glasses and hats on and my jaw dropped.

"Holy Shit" My eyes were probably the size of saucers.

"What could have you up at six in the morning?" Lucas grumbled covering his face with a pillow.

"Grey" I said racing down the stairs taking two steps at a time, swinging the front door open to see Grey slowly stepping out of the car.

"Hey" She said softly. She looked nervous. I jumped off the porch and ran up to grabbing her and bringing her into a tight hug.

"I missed you big sister!" I smiled and she hugged me back just as tight.

"Keep it in your pants, Cookie" I looked up to see Devon standing behind her and my jaw dropped again.

"You're so big!" I said surprised. When Devon left he was tall and had some weight on him. Now he looked like a model he was so ripped.

"I know" He chuckled and I jumped into his arms.

"Isn't she supposed to be mad?" A voice asked that belonged to Beck Upton. It was surprising Grey was with him, not that he wasn't amazing looking. It was just that when we were younger she always talked about she would marry a guy with hazel eyes, black hair, and scruff on his face. The boy had scruff but had light brown almost blonde hair and honey brown eyes. She was crazy about him because she just stared at him.

"I'll be mad later" I told him shaking his hand.

"Brooke, I want you to meet Beck, my fiancé" Grey giggled at fiancé and I introduced myself.

"Brooke, I also have someone you should meet" Devon smiled widely and I then noticed a small woman still in the car. She stepped out and stood next to Devon. When I say little I mean little. I mean I consider myself average size and she was a few inches shorter than me. She was beautiful though. She had long dark brown hair that flowed down her back and crystal blue eyes. She looked like she was naturally tan and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Delilah" She said kindly.

"Brooke" I told her.

"She's my wife" Devon told me and my jaw dropped for the third time. It was then I noticed the flowy blue dress she wore poked out showing her very pregnant belly.

"You're married?" I asked and he nodded. "How the hell did you get her? No offense Dev, but she is beautiful" I told him honestly and they all laughed.

"Yeah, I know. She is smart too. She is a doctor" He told me proudly.

"Aren't you lucky" I teased, "Have you guys seen Easton yet?"

"No, why?" Grey asked confused.

"Him and Raine have a son" I told them and now it was their time for their jaws to drop.

No way and nice were the responses. Nice being Devon's who got a lazy slap in the chest from Delilah.

"How old?" Grey asked.

"Turned three in April" I said.

"Awesome" Grey said with a clap of the hands. She was so giddy and I turned to Beck.

"You sure you want that forever?" I asked and he smiled widely and nodded.

"I want to see Nathan!" Grey all but yelled.

"Go see him"

"He isn't here?" Devon asked confused.

"No, I moved out. I live with my friend Rachel. Remember the mall?" I asked Grey and she nodded, "The redhead" Her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Well, get him here. We have to be careful so no one sees us" Grey told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid famous people" I grumbled telling them to go inside and they took off the hats and glasses.

"You live here?" Devon asked astonished.

"Yeah, so?"

"It is really big"

"Devon, you live in multi-million dollar house" I told him in a duh tone.

"So… we all wanted to live together"

"Holy shit. Why are Beck Upton and Grey Simon in Rachel's house?" I looked up to see Felix standing there pulling a shirt over his head.

"Who is that?" Devon pretty much growled.

"Rachel's boyfriend. Felix if I tell you this you can't tell anyone, anyone!" I snapped and he gave a slow nod obviously in shock. "This is Devon Davis, his wife Delilah" I started with them because they weren't famous. He nodded as he sat on the bottom step like he didn't want to get to close.

"And the other two are just look-a-likes, right?" He asked staring at Grey.

"No, that is Grey Davis and her fiancé Beck Upton" I said and he went speechless again.

"Grey… Davis? " He said slowly and I nodded.

"You are Grey Si- I mean Davis' sister?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and nodded. "And she is marrying Beck Upton" Me and the four people behind me nodded.

"Does Rachel know?" He asked and I jerked my head up and down. "Lucas?" I nodded again. "Peyton, Quinn, Haley, Clay-"

"Clay and Jake don't know. Alex does" He nodded in understanding and then we heard someone moving around upstairs.

"Oh my god, she came home" We looked up to see Rachel standing there in her pajamas, "Sorry about the mall thing"

"It's cool I deserved it." Grey grinned and Rachel sat next to Felix.

"Wait, I don't remember you" Rachel pointed to Delilah.

"I'm Delilah, Devon's wife"

Rachel looked at me. "Devon's wife?" She mouthed surprised and I nodded.

"She has seen home videos, Dev" I told him.

"Oh…" Grey and Devon laughed.

"Where's Lucas?" Rachel asked and I pointed to my room.

"Lucas?" Devon asked confused.

"My boyfriend"

"Why is there a boy in your room?" Devon snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"He is my boyfriend Devon. I'm going to go call Nathan and Easton and mom and I guess others" I grumbled pulling out my phone.

"_Hello?_" was grumbled very much mine was earlier.

"Hello big brother. Where are you?" I asked.

"_Raine's" _

"What were you doing at Raine's?" I smirked and saw Grey and Devon's eyes go wide.

"_Sleeping. I stayed late with Bobby. I slept on the couch; get your mind out of the gutter. Why are you calling me at six thirty?_"

"Guess who is at my house"

"_Santa Clause" _He guessed annoyed.

"No, Grey"

"_No she isn't" _

"Devon is, and Beck Upton.. Ooh and Devon's pregnant wife!_" _I smiled into the phone.

"_Now I know you are lying. Devon would never get married_"

"He doesn't believe me" I handed the phone to Grey.

"Easton!" She squealed. He said something that made her smile get big. "Bring Raine and your baby!"

"Is she always this happy?" Felix asked and we all nodded.

"They are coming. I'm going to go call Natey" She skipped out of the room and I rolled my eyes.

"It's like she is a child" Felix observed.

"You get used it." I told him.

"Babe, I'm going to sit down. You're daughter is killing me" Delilah told Devon and he smiled at her kissing the side of her head and she wobbled out.

"When did you get married, Devon?" I asked cordially.

"About a year ago. When I left I went to this college and took a few classes. I met her in one of them and then she got a job in California and I wasn't going to let her go so I let her in about Grey and she accepted it. I was going to send you an invitation but I didn't have your address or anything" He explained and I shook my head at him.

"It's okay. I'm not mad, not anymore" I told him honestly and he smiled giving me another hug. "What do you do?"

"In the hospital that Delilah worked at, I worked with special needs kids. You know I just hang out with them and stuff. I'm not a doctor or anything I just like them knowing they have someone to talk to"

"That's awesome" I grinned.

"Are we seriously going to act like Beck Upton isn't standing there?" Felix broke the sibling moment and I groaned.

"Shut up Felix. This is Beck, my sister fiancé. Don't look at it like he is famous. He is a human being" I told him completely not fazed by the guy.

"It's alright. I am used to it" Beck said with a small smile.

"Natey is on his way with Haley. Mamma is coming as well" Grey said floating back into the room.

"We need to talk Grey" I told her grabbing her arm and pulling her passed Felix and Rachel and up the stairs to my room. I walk into see Lucas sitting up in the bed yawning.

"What is the big deal?" he asked and I grabbed his arm.

"Grey, Lucas. Lucas, Grey" I rambled as I pushed him out the door and locked it.

"That is your boyfriend?"

"That is my boyfriend" I repeated flopping onto the bed.

"Way to go Brookie" She said giving me a high five.

"Way to go on your fiancé." I replied and she giggled.

"He is amazing Brooke. I'm so in love." She said with a giddy tone.

"You look amazing Grey. You have gained weight" I observed. When we were younger Grey had the hardest time putting on weight so I am glad she looked so healthy.

"Well thank you" She curtsied.

"Tell me why you can't move back" I said with a serious tone and she sighed.

"I knew that was coming. First off, it isn't because of the show because it was cancelled"

"Cancelled? But it was a good show and people seemed too really like it and on-"

"I know, I know, but there was this huge scandal with the director and Matty and I just didn't want to be part of all that so I quit and they can't have Saving Grace without Grace. Well when I quit Beck followed because hello, he loves me… and because Matty is his best friend the director was saying awful things about Matty and Beck wasn't having it" She explained with her normal hand gestures.

"You can do other things, you know?"

"I know. I mean I love acting so much, but doing it as a job ruins the love. I have decided I'm going to go to college and become a drama teacher" She told me.

"That's awesome Grey, then why haven't you come home?" I was confused.

"Remember how mom had a kid, right before her and Dan got married" She started and she nodded, "He made her give him up, she didn't want to but Dan is very intimidating as you know" She said looking at my now non casted arm. I got it off earlier than I was supposed to only a few days ago, they said it was fine but I did have a nasty looking scar from when they had to set it and stuff.

"Yeah…"

"Well, Dan made them take him faraway and the foster home was great and kept him where he met his wife." She told me and I nodded. "His wife was the daughter of the last foster home he was in daughter. They had a beautiful baby girl"

"Had?" I asked.

"I had a private investigator search for him because I just wanted to know. I always wanted to know and I finally had enough money to do it. He died… two years ago." She had a single tear in her eye and she wiped it quickly. "Car crash, he and his wife both were killed. Well, their daughter Melanie didn't have anywhere to go and since I am her aunt I adopted her. I finally found her about a year ago and I adopted her. Well there have been legal issues but I got her and I literally couldn't come home and until I knew she was mine"

"Grey…"

"That facebook page wasn't mine. I found it and then just laugh at what these people would say and I didn't really care about who made it and I saw what you had said and I just started crying. Beck came and couldn't figure out you were so I told him everything. He got really mad not understanding why I would lie and he left, told me we were done. I lost it, because you hated me, Beck didn't want me. So I got drunk and made a mistake and Beck came back the next day telling me he was sorry and that he loved me and that we were going to be okay" She was telling me everything. Every little thing I always wondered about.

"Where's Melanie? Why haven't they shone her in magazines?"

"I didn't want her dealing with that, so I keep her inside and she is never seen with me outside. She is with Delilah out of the house because people don't know Delilah… or Devon. They never take pictures of Devon. Right now though, she is with Matty and his boyfriend at the hotel." She told me.

"Why didn't you bring her here?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't hate me because I didn't want her around that"

I nodded trying to take everything in. "So you don't hate me?" I asked.

"I have the tattoo" She smiled and I nodded.

"Me too" I pulled my hair off my neck to show her.

"Yay!" She clapped excitedly, "I am going to call Matty"

"How old is she?"

"Two and a half. She was only a few months old when they died. Matty is a great uncle"

"Does she know?"

"They gave me pictures of them so I can show her but she calls me mommy… and Beck daddy. I didn't think he would be okay with that but when I told him I was adopting her he said sign me up. I can't believe I thought he was cheating on me after everything we have been through"

"Why didn't you keep in touch Grey?" I asked hurt.

"I wanted to, but by the time I got the courage to call, you were gone. I thought she doesn't want to be found and I thought you hated me and I thought it was better if you just forgot about me. I thought Nathan would be better without me and I knew that you guys didn't want it known who I was. Then people told me you wouldn't want me and wouldn't want to have anything to do with me and I started to believe them. Beck told me to just talk to you. I thought you wanted privacy"

"I'd rather have my sister than my privacy" I told her with honesty making her have tears well up in her eyes.

"I missed you so much, Blossom" She cried running up and wrapping her arms tight around me.

"I missed you too, Bubbles" I replied.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you" She said with a shaky voice.

"Let's forget about it. Just like we used to, forget about the fight and the last three and a half years. Let's forget" I said and she nodded.

"I can do that" She told me wiping her tears away.

"Come on, you gotta retell your story and get our niece here" I smiled and she nodded.

Everything just felt easier. The rest of the family got here and everything was explained, people yelled (Nathan), people cried (Mom and Grey), and Devon got punched much like Easton did. Devon glared at Lucas because he knew he came out of my room this morning and Rachel and Felix sat on the stairs while we sat in the living room and watched a Davis reunion.

At the end of the day, Nathan wasn't speaking to anyone and Devon was still getting stares for getting someone as pretty as Delilah and had a good job.

"Welcome to the family" My mom beamed hugging Delilah tightly and then the same to Beck. The doorbell rang and I answered it to see Matty and his boyfriend holding a little girl.

"You must be Brooke" He grinned stepping in.

"You must be Matty… and you are?" I looked at the bigger man. He wasn't fat but he wasn't thin either.

"Cam"

"Nice to meet you and welcome to the Davis family" I smiled and the little girl in his arms curled into him.

"Melanie, this is your Aunt Brooke" Matty said twisting her to look at me. She had strawberry blonde hair that fell in ringlets framing her face, big blue eyes and was wearing a cute white dress.

"Hi" I waved before ushering them in and into the living room.

"Matty!" Grey said excited running over to him, "Melanie!" She picked the little girl out of his arms and Melanie instantly wrapped her arms tight around her.

"Mommy" She said in the same tone Grey had talked.

"Mamma, this is Melanie Jane. This was your son's daughter" Grey smiled as mom teared up.

"She is beautiful" She whispered and Melanie looked up at her.

"This is your Grandmamma, Melanie" Beck said walking up to her. She hesitantly reached for mom and she gladly took her into her arms and turned to see Bobby standing there. She put her hand out and Bobby took it.

"I'm going to spend time with my grandbabies" She said happily and they walked to go sit back into the living room.

"The gang is all back together, guys!" Devon said with that weird voice that should scare most and he noticed Nathan still sitting away from us. He tries not to remember his drunken night a few weeks back. The only person that is a Davis he talks to under the age of thirty is Bobby.

"Why does he not like you Brookie?" Devon asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. He blames me I guess"

"But you aren't the reason we left and neither is he. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard" Grey said confused as we stood in a small circle.

"Yeah, I know. I thought it would get better after me and Lucas got together. Lucas is his best friend but he just ignores me now."

"Don't worry, we will work on him" Easton patted my head and I smiled.

I thought I would angry when they all came home, but I couldn't. The second I saw Grey and Devon standing there every ounce of anger evaporated because I just wanted them back. It was an amazing feeling. Having them all back. It made me feel refreshed and like everything was going to be okay. On the other hand, it meant that the carpet was going to be pulled out from under me.

Now that scared me.

**Just because everyone is home does not mean it is over. There is still this really big thing that I have been hinting at since chapter like three.**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Cruelty__ has a human heart, and jealousy a human face. Terror, the human form divine, And secrecy, the human dress.__  
- William Blake_

My family was reunited a month ago. Nathan hasn't spoken to us for a month. He is even madder that they came back then that they left. He is furious with me because I accepted them back into my life so easily. He is even mad at Lucas for getting to know them.

Grey has kept pretty low since they got back. She rarely leaves and when she does she covers herself up. The TV has been talking about her, Beck, and Matty nonstop about the show being cancelled and none of them can be found. Some are saying they went to an island, some said they died and there are a few that make Grey go into a giggle fit.

We go back to school soon and at some point he is going to have to talk to me. Or at least talk to Lucas because Nathan is Lucas' best friend and in a weird way they miss each other.

"How did you and Lucas get together?" Grey asked me as we played with Melanie in the hotel pool. Well, Grey's pool. I guess when three big time celebrities come and ask for the penthouse and privacy they give it them. The penthouse has its own pool.

"I really don't know. Just one day I passed out in front of his house and for a week he fought with me to date him and we have been together ever since" I shrugged.

"Do you love him?" She asked and I stopped my movements and gulped, "You do. You're scared aren't you?"

"I'm Brooke Davis, Grey. Not Grey Simon" I told her and she shook her head.

"I'm not Grey Simon either and I got Beck"

"Lucas and I are not you and Beck. You walk into a room and Beck's day is made. I walk in Lucas knows there is a fight coming." I said sadly.

"I don't know if you know this, but it is hard to _not _love Brooke Davis. I tried it for years and then I realized loving you is so much more fun" She teased splashing me.

"Thank you" I grinned.

"And Mel loves you too, right baby girl?" Grey pushed the strawberry blonde around in her float and she giggled.

"She is just like you" I told her and she beamed.

"I forget sometimes she isn't mine. I forget I'm just the aunt" She said her tone changing.

"Not to her. To her your mommy"

"But I don't want her to forget her mom, because she was probably a good mom and a good wife. Melanie knows that. I don't want to replace her."

"They would happy you adopted their beautiful baby girl" I played with Melanie's hand.

"She is my baby girl. Everything I do is for Melanie. I am just glad no one can take her away now. For a while they tried, but they can't anymore." She smiled at Melanie who reached for her.

"Mommy!" She squealed and Grey laughed picking her out of float.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Delilah is at local hospitals, Devon is looking for a house, and Beck is also looking for a house" She told me nonchalantly.

"Like a summer home?"

"No, we're moving. You really think I was living you and Natey again? Girl please…" She said with a ghetto voice and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm happy" I grinned.

"Me too, never thought coming home would feel this good. I do have to ask, how bad were you and Nathan while I was gone?"

"Nathan knocked a kid out once because they made some suggestive comments after seeing you in a magazine. No one knew why Nathan got so mad, well except Lucas and me. I broke a girl's nose because she said I got pregnant at 13. I really just don't like her, she loves you though."

"How many fights have you gotten in with her?"

"Lost count. She's a-" I glanced at Melanie, "bitca"

Grey threw her head back laughing. "Good one. What has she said?"

"Called me a whore, a slut, a freak, a coward, told me I was going to die of cancer-" I listed off and paused when Grey glared.

"You say she likes me?" She asked as she carried Melanie out of the water.

"Loves you, like posters everywhere of you, Beck, and Matty" I followed her confused and heard the door open to see Back walking in with Cam and Matty trailing behind him.

"Watch your daughter" Grey handed Melanie to a confused Beck and pulled a sundress over her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Beck asked.

"I don't know" I was just as confused.

"Follow me, Brooke" Grey said grabbing a dress and tossing it at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked when she pushed me into the elevator.

"Making my presence known in this town. You don't mess with Davis'"

"Oh well, she also tried to break up and Nathan and Haley, and is very rude to Raine" I added and Grey growled pulling her sunhat on and stomping out to the car.

"I don't care if I am a mother that bitca is going down" She snapped and I just covered my mouth to hold in a laugh.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as she drove down the road.

"Going to the mall with my best friend. I'm Grey Davis"

She pulled into the mall parking lot and looked around. "Do you see her car?" She asked.

"Yeah, the Mercedes" I pointed it out. Not many people have a pink car.

"What a rich bitch"

"You do realize you have more money than anybody in this whole town right?" I asked as she got out of the car.

"I earned my money. Now come on, it's time to have some fun" She looped her arm through mine and tossed her hat into the backseat before turning and gracefully dragging me towards the door.

"Oh my god, is that Grey Simon?" I heard that sentence more than once as she walked through the mall as though she didn't know what the people were talking about they were obviously used to it.

She went into one shop telling me I could get whatever I want before she went to the dressing room with already full arms. I rummaged through the racks with wide eyes at the prices when I heard an annoying voice.

"Brookie… I didn't know you shopped here. Doesn't seem like something you could afford." She smirked and I smirked back knowing at one point Grey would walk out.

"Just waiting for my sister, Theresa" I replied.

"God Brooke, how many siblings do you have? Is your mom just as much of a slut as the rest of the family?" My jaw locked as I tried not to get into a fight with her.

"Excuse me?" Grey tapped on her shoulder and Theresa turned and her jaw dropped.

"Hi, these didn't fit" Grey dropped all the clothes on her.

"I… I don't work here" Theresa stuttered.

"Oh, well it is a good thing. I mean if you talk to your customers like that I would fire you." Grey picked a piece of invisible lint off her dress.

"You would too if you knew her. She isn't the type you would hang out with, she is a slut" Theresa told her like they were best friends.

Grey shifted her eyes to me. "Is this her?" I nodded and Grey looked back at her with a sugar sweet smile.

Grey put her hand out. "My name is Grey Davis formerly known as Grey Simon and will be Grey Upton in a few months. That 'slut' that you were just so rude to is my baby sister. I heard a lot about you and I can see now why Brooke punched you. You needed that nose job. You don't know me therefore you don't know what kind of people I hang out with because there are people like you in California and those are the people I avoid. If you ever mess with any Davis or Raine Jameson ever again, I will find you and I could start so many rumors about you that people would have to believe them." Grey finished with a smile on her face before looking at me, "Green doesn't suit her well" She grinned before spinning on her foot and walking out the door.

"See you later Theresa" I stifled a laugh when I saw Grey standing there waiting for me.

"What a bitch. Who does she think she is? Sitting there and saying you are a slut. She doesn't even know me or you for that matter." She rambled practically speed walking out the mall.

"She isn't far from the truth Grey" I mumbled and Grey stopped quickly making me almost run into her.

"What do you mean?" He mouth formed a pout and her eyes dropped like she was left out on a secret everyone knew.

"Come on Grey, Lucas sleeps at my house almost every night. You think we are just sleeping?" I asked and she cocked her head to the side.

"I mean I guess not… was he your first?" She asked and I felt ashamed at my answer. I looked at the ground and shook my head, "That's okay, as long as you are safe" She regained her smile.

"Was Beck your first?" I asked and she nodded.

"I am a slut" I said embarrassed.

"No you aren't. I just found the right one the first time. You are not a slut, because a slut never admits it" She explained wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, best friend. I'm done showing you off" She laughed at my remark, and we left the mall feeling very accomplished.

* * *

"He still not talking?" Lucas asked me a few days later as we walked home from the café.

"To his siblings… no. To his niece and nephew, yes. What has he said?" I asked nervous of the answer.

"That he doesn't see how you can forgive them so easily. He then started to scream at me not understanding how I can date you. He was very angry with me" He said lightly and I groaned.

"I'm sorry. I know I should be mad, but it is so much easier to just laugh and hang out with them instead… I'm an idiot aren't I?" I questioned when I noticed he had stopped us from walking.

"No, the exact opposite actually. I'm glad you are acting so mature about it, you know? You have changed so much since we started" He kissed the top of my head.

"You have to do with most of that." I grinned at him.

"You want to go to a party tonight?" Lucas asked randomly and I shrugged.

"I don't have to drink, right?"

"Nope, you can drink water or coke or whatever you want. You can stay with the whole night" He persuaded and I smirked.

"What if I don't want to spend the _whole _night with you?"

"Then I will find Theresa and we will have a good old time" I pouted at the thought and he let out a loud laugh, "I'm kidding pretty girl. I would rather just go home if you didn't want me"

"Promise?" I put my pinky in front of him and he looped his much bigger pinky around mine.

"Swear"

* * *

I hated that I decided to come to this party. This isn't me anymore. I feel immature for just standing in the same room with these people. I don't know why I agreed. Maybe because I didn't want Lucas to forget everything that makes him… him for his girlfriend of only three and a half months. It feels longer than that. It feels like I have been with him forever and not on that god just leave me alone way but in the god don't leave me way. I know I still need to tell him about how I feel but for right now I will let him have his carefree fun and worry about all the deep heavy things tomorrow.

I was standing to the side in the kitchen sipping on coke all by myself when Felix walked in looking not his usual self. "What is wrong with you?"

"I realize these parties are not fun when your girl isn't here with you" He grumbled tossing his cup into the sink. "This is boring"

"How deep do those feelings go that you feel for my roommate?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I shouldn't care this much right? I mean, we haven't been together that long but her not being here with me makes me…" He trailed off with a groan.

"Empty? Confused? Lost?" I suggested and he nodded.

"Trust me I understand" I laughed bitterly sitting my cup of coke down.

"She just makes me want to be better. She could do a lot better and I am going to be with her until she figures that out" he told me honestly.

"Why don't you just go? You're obviously miserable"

He laughed and shook his head. "Because she doesn't want me to forget my friends but she didn't want to come out tonight. She wants me to have a guy's night" He grumbled.

"How long have you been here and how much have you had to drink?" I asked and he shrugged.

"About three hours and I don't drink"

"Well, you have been here long enough. You can go see her now" He looked up with bright eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, she told me that if you looked absolutely miserable that you could go. If you were all over some slut I would have to intervene." I shrugged and he chuckled.

"That girl will be the death of me. Thank you Brooke" He kissed the top of my head gratefully before practically sprinting out of the packed house.

"Well don't you get around Brookie?" I groaned spinning on the stool to look at her.

"What now Theresa?"

"So, Grey Simon is your sister…" She paused to look behind me. I turned to see a hulking guy walking passed us. I turned back to her to see she had a weird look on her face. "Doesn't mean anything. You still are the disgusting freak we all know you as" She shrugged.

"You done Theresa?" I asked tired. I was so tired of fighting everyone that I really didn't want to do it anymore. I had nothing to prove.

"Not yet, but you will have to wait for the good stuff" She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't be cryptic Theresa, it just makes you stupider than you already are" I replied turning back to pick up my drink.

"I would be spending time with Luke if I were you. I mean, he will dump you sooner or later. I'm guessing sooner and then he will come back to me. Watch yourself Brookie" She growled.

"Alright Theresa" I sipped on my drink uninterested.

"Have a nice night Brookie" She smiled tapping my shoulder as she walked out.

"God, I hate her" I heard a voice say as a body plopped down next to me.

"Hey Bev" I responded and she smiled. Bevin was one of those girls that you would try so hard to hate but you couldn't. She had every right to be a bitch with her looks and her popularity but she was by far the sweetest person I had ever met. She reminded me a lot of Grey with her airhead comments and her good heart. I honestly think that is why Nathan is so protective of her. One time this guy pretty much harassed her every chance he ever got and when Nathan found out he beat the kid and threatened him and the kid was scared to even look Nathan in the eye.

"She is so heartless. She has no right to talk to you like that. What have you ever done to her?"

"I broke her nose" I suggested and Bevin let out a loud laugh.

"She totally deserved it. If it wasn't the fact she was cheer captain I would have cheered you on, but I think Skills did enough cheering for everyone." She shook her head.

"Thank you for you know not hating me. You have every reason to" I told her with remorse. I feel bad for all the little comments I had made about her before I actually got to know her.

"Hating people is overrated. It takes to much energy. Life is too short to be angry." She said wisely. I never thought she would be so serious.

"You ever tell my brother that?"

She laughed and nodded. "Every day since I have met him"

"Thanks for watching out for him."

"You're lucky to have him as a brother." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I just wished he realized how amazing he really" I took another sip of my coke. It was really hot in this place.

"If anyone can do that it is Haley James"

"Has he changed since they got together?" I asked because I wasn't around him long enough to ever notice.

"He is kind, well more kind than he used to be. He is quieter, but the change doesn't change him. It just made him the Nathan Davis we both know he is." She talked about him like he was a big brother. You could see a sparkle in her eye that she was proud of him and she loved him. Bevin was probably the only girl that felt such platonic feelings for my brother. It is probably because she is head over heels for Skills but still, it feels good to know he has somebody that isn't out to take something of his.

"Thank you for watching out for him. For awhile you were probably his only voice of reason." I said and she smiled widely.

"I take pride in that, but hey I gotta go find my man. I will see you later and don't let Theresa bother you. I have known about Grey forever and it never changed how I looked at you or Nathan. I liked you guys before." She surprised me by giving me a quick hug before skipping out the room. She knew about Grey? Weird.

* * *

God, it is so hot in this house. I am just sitting here and I feel like I am sweating like crazy. The heat is definitely getting to me and my eyes felt heavy. The heat must have just crept on me without me noticing because I could barely see. I felt drunk even though I hadn't had anything to drink all night.

I tried to let it pass. I looked around for something to drink but all I saw was alcohol which I knew wouldn't help me and water. Water never helps when you feel like this. People walked around me not noticing mostly because it is a party so they probably think I am just drunk. God, why did Lucas have to go outside to play basketball?

I felt like I was about to throw up and when I stood up to go to the bathroom I lost my balance and grabbed the side of the counter. I needed to find Lucas or Nathan or anyone. I stumbled to the door and pushed passed people and barely noticed someone had grabbed me.

"Brooke? Are you drunk?" I heard a voice but it wasn't familiar. I think it is because I was so sleepy because when I looked up the fogginess cleared only a slight bit for me to see raven black hair.

"Natey-" I let out in a groggy voice. God, I had never felt like this. I didn't like this and I just wanted to go to bed.

"Brooke, your burning up. What is wrong?" He sounded concerned. I don't even have the energy to be happy about that.

"Natey, I-" I didn't finish because at that moment everything went silent and black.

**Ahh! Oh no! Well you will have to come back soon to see what happened!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ahh… I'm embarrassed. My sister read the chapter and was very upset with me for something.**

**I do not own the word bitca. I do not take credit for that…. Happy now?**

_**I know it's not perfect, but it's life. Life is messy sometimes.  
**__**-Mr. Levangie **_

I was tired. I felt like I had a blanket over me that I couldn't pull off. I tried to open my eyes but honestly I was too tired to so I just laid there. I wasn't sure where there was exactly. I heard beeping but that might just be in my head.

"Ugh… best friend, this sucks" I heard Peyton. She sounded like she had been crying. Why is she crying?

She sighed.

"Lucas is a mess. He blames himself. I'm not really sure why. I think he loves you, Brooke. This is the time we can tell you everything because for once you won't talk back. You're one of my best friends. You have been there for me when my mom died, when Jenny came around, and I've been there for you. I mean you don't tell us everything but we notice things Brooke" She sniffed. "I notice things. You live him, don't you? God I'm stupid, you aren't going to answer. I know the answer though, you do. I don't understand how no one sees it."

She let out a sob that broke my heart. I wanted to tell her I'm okay but I was too tired too.

"Brooke, I have had enough death in my life, so could you please just wake up and be my Paul McCartney again? I mean I will not ever get annoyed when you don't cry over movies, or the fact you never get mad at me when I am stupid. I will never be mad at you again." She paused before smacking my hand. "Come on, Brooke you got your attention. Wake up."

She growled.

"Sorry… I just miss my best friend. I got to go. You have a long line waiting for you"

There was a new voice now.

"God you are such a whore."

Gotta love Rachel.

"You look like a mess. I am going to kill that bitch… Grey already is half way there" Rachel laughed.

Oh no, what did Grey do?

"For such a little thing, she definitely can pack a punch. You Davis' are scary. Lucas is scary me Brooke. He hasn't left since you got here. He just now left the room so we could see you. He cares more than we all thought. So maybe you should wake up and tell him you love him and you guys can get through-" She cut herself off. "Brooke, please"

Rachel was crying. I don't think I have ever seen her cry… well heard her.

"I need you to wake up already. The house is quiet without you and Lucas screaming at each other. Felix said he was sorry. Sorry for leaving you and coming home to me. He said he is sorry he left you alone. I told him you knew that. No one excepted this, not even Theresa. She got hers though, I promise. So just take your time I guess because there is no use trying to get you to wake up because you are so damn stubborn"

I heard the chair slide back loudly and a new occupant took its place. They took my hand and I knew who it was when I could feel the cool metal of a ring. He leaned up and hugged me tight.

"Hey Cookie. You always loved hospitals" He sighed. "Joke… I know you hate them. You know since I got back we tried to ignore everything that happened and when I got the call I guess I couldn't ignore it anymore. Maybe it's because you aren't looking at me or can't tell me how stupid I am so I am talking."

He had never sounded so serious.

"I was never the smart one, the athletic one, the mature one. Before you were born, mom would always say my first born, my baby girl and Devon. I was the screw up. I was the one that took five years to finish high school. I was the one that had ADD. I was the one with all the little problems I caused. And then Easton left… and went and was his amazing genius self. Grey left, and became famous and rich and I thought why can't I leave? What is holding me back? I didn't plan on leaving. I really was just getting milk. I was in the checkout line and one of my old teachers was behind me and he just looked at me. It was like he knew I wasn't going to end up doing anything. I snapped, I got and the car and drove."

He took in a deep breath.

"I know I'm not Grey to you. Or Easton to you. I know though, that I'm your Devon. I was supposed to protect you from Dan and I guess rich girls that are jealous of you. I wouldn't have ever come back but when I went to that college, I walked in and saw her Brooke. I was goner when she ran into me and spilt her coffee all over me. She was embarrassed and thought I was going to be an ass. I just laughed and told her I was used to pretty girls pouring coffee on me. I of course meant you and Grey. She just smiled and turned blood red. I fell for her so hard, and then next thing I know she is going to California and I thought I could say okay. I could let her go and be content. Go through the motions of life without her, or I could tell her about Grey, tell her I know place where we could stay and be the happiest guy in the world. I chose the former. I thought she could do better but I couldn't even let her out the door before I changed my mind. I then told her about you and Nathan and Easton and Dan and she told me I needed to come back. I was scared, scared you would all hate me so when I proposed I decided to find you, but you guys had moved and changed numbers and I thought wow I lost them. Delilah told me I would get them back and then you called. You called and I knew everything was going to be okay."

He paused again.

"Because we are Davis'. We have to get through all this hard shit so we can get all the good stuff. So right now it is hard, but you are a Davis. A Davis to the core and you're going to be okay. So I'm not going to cry and say I can't lose you. You have seventeen years to know that one. I'm not going to say wake up because we are Davis'. We don't get a lot a sleep so take all you can get. We're gonna be fine. You are gonna be fine. Especially when you got Lucas. God, that kid is freaking out. So if you do wake up, make it soon so he can sleep some."

Devon tapped my hand and then left. Everyone keeps talking about Lucas. I'm glad to know he is here.

"Brooke Davis"

I would have laughed at her tone if I could.

"You are one of my oldest friends. We will probably be related in less than five years and I can't wait. I don't know what to say, honestly because silence is what you and I are good at. We can sit there and know everything without us talking. So I'm going to sit here and learn everything… " Her voice was wavering. She was shaking as she took my hand and kissed it.

"Clay said he loves you by the way. And he misses you… everyone misses you of course. It's hard not to." She then sat there. I would have thought she left if it wasn't for she was still holding my hand.

I'm not sure how long she sat there before she spoke again. "So you love him, huh? I knew you two were trouble. I guess we were right. You Davis' were not going to care about anyone until the right one. Nathan fell for my sister. You fell for Lucas. Grey and Beck. Raine and Easton. Devon and Delilah. I still can't believe that one. You can tell he loves you. You can tell by the way he refuses to leave this damn hospital even though we have all tried to. I love you Brooke Davis. I guess that's all I have to say."

She released my hand. I heard the door open and someone sat down. They didn't speak. They just sat there. I had no idea who it was. They just sat there. Never touched me. It felt like forever and when they stood up I was confused.

I guess they aren't talking. I didn't hear the footsteps so they were just above me. It was creepy saying as I had no idea who it was.

It was then they spoke. Spoke something that took me by surprise. "It's Wednesday"

"_I love you" I smiled as we walked down the street from the bus. Some girl had kept throwing things at me and of course Nathan freaked out._

"_Ah… I love you too I guess" He stood there for a second, "Only on Wednesday"_

"_It isn't Wednesday" I pouted._

"_Exactly, B" He laughed taking off when I started after him_

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis, I should be so pissed right now" I was torn out of my memories by my mom's voice, "You had to go to that party. You are moving back in baby girl" She pushed my hair back.

"I finally got my babies back and now here you lay. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I am so tired of my kids being hurt, Brooke. I just need you to get better okay my beautiful baby girl. I love you so much" She kissed my forehead. "Thank you"

She didn't say much more except she told me about Lucas before leaving.

"I said I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you again. Yet here you are. God Brooke, could you just not leave the house for a while?" It was Easton.

"He's right Brooke" Raine was there to. I felt little arms wrap around my neck.

"I love you" Bobby kissed my cheek.

"Be strong Brooke. We need you." Easton told me.

"Lucas loves you Brooke. He needs you. You need him." Raine said wisely.

"I guess we should go, Beck wanted to talk to you"

I heard some mumbling and then the chair once again scrape against the floor.

"Hey Brooke. So I don't know very well. So I can't sit here and talk about memories because we don't have any yet. We will though, we're going to have lots of Christmases and Thanksgivings and birthdays. Neither of us are going anywhere. I don't think I knew Grey until we got back here, I mean I knew her I just… you bring out this side in her. When we found out you were in the hospital it's like she knew already. Before we even got the call she was quiet and wasn't loud. She then knew what had happened and just left. Next thing I know she's arrested for assaulting a minor. She's a mess Brooke, because you are her best friend. You guys have those weird things like kissing your finger and touching the roof when going under a yellow light. Or when you do a pinky promise you kiss it. She is just so lost without you and she just wants her best friend back. She blame herself because she screamed at that girl and the girl just got so jealous and everything. Grey will never be happy really happy without you. So please wake up because I can't go through the days knowing she is hurting"

I heard the door open and I wanted to smile when I heard his voice. He walked over kissing my lips and I wanted so badly to kiss him back.

"Hey pretty girl, you know how I feel about sleeping people" I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders just by hearing him talking to me. He climbed up into the bed wrapping his arms tight around me.

"I will never forgive myself. I'm gonna lose, I know that. So I'm going to hold you because I know… you are going to regret this. I'm gonna lose you"

I was so confused. I wanted to tell him I was fine. I didn't blame him and that I would never regret us.

He held for a long time. He didn't speak just held me and played with my hand. Soon the door slowly opened. "You're here"

"I'm good with words" Grey said. She sounded so broken. Lucas climbed out of the bed and left me and if I could I would have whimpered. I didn't want him to leave me yet.

"I'll give you guys some time" He said and Grey climbed on to the bed.

She was already crying.

"Blossom… haven't I taught you anything? Never drink something if you sit your cup down. We don't know what she put in it of course. We just know you were allergic to it and had an awful reaction which landed you here for two weeks. The doctors told me a few things. I don't know why me, why not mom. They said they didn't think you would want mom knowing so we have a lot of things to talk about when you wake up. The doctor said we could talk about it when you were ready. I got arrested. I beat Theresa up and was looking at jail time but I told them if the bitch dropped the charges, we wouldn't charge her for what she did to you. Her parents didn't want her getting in trouble so they agreed."

She sat there and I could hear her sniffling.

"I don't regret leaving. I should but I don't. I regret leaving you, leaving Nate. I don't regret anything else because I found the love of my life, so did Devon. And you found Lucas. Lucas who is just amazing to you and won't be going anywhere for well ever. But we will talk more about that later.

"You remember when you were ten? You got really sick and you had surgery and we lost you for a few minutes. That's how I feel right now; it hurts more now because they told us you were fine. Remember I got you that stuffed animal? And I uh... cried a lot"

"It's when your coffee addiction started" I said and was surprised she heard me. I thought I said it in my head but her head popped up and I realized I had opened my eyes.

She nodded and tears ran down her face as laid into hug me letting out a sob.

"It's okay Grey"

"I'm… so sorry" She said breathing heavily.

"It isn't your fault" She went to protest and I cut her off. "Stop Grey, it isn't. If you are going to say it is then you can just leave"

"Fine" She wiped her tears away and pulled away from me.

"Can you get me some water?" I asked and she instantly handed me a bottle which I practically chugged.

"Brooke, um… I got to tell you something" She said and before I got to respond the door opened and Lucas stood there.

I smiled at him and he practically ran to me. "I'll tell you later" Grey got up and left the room to leave Lucas with me and he kept kissing me.

"I'm so sorry"

"Why does everyone keep apologizing? It isn't your fault"

He shook his head and looked down.

"You don't understand, babe. It is my fault"

"No it isn't. So just shut up and kiss me" I growled and he reluctantly pulled me into a kiss.

"I missed you so much" He mumbled into my lips.

**Short… I know. I just wanted this chapter to be about Brooke in the hospital. Her getting drugged was not the thing I was hinting at from the beginning.**

**I decided on the companion piece what I might do is make it a really long one shot with all the important things that happened and how Lucas looked at them and what went through his head and not what Brooke thought he was thinking because what he actually thinks and what Brooke thinks he thinks are completely different.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am so very nervous you guys will hate this chapter and be like really? That is it? Oh I'm nervous, but I knew I would be when I put it up but I am taking a deep breath and hope I don't get people telling me I'm an awful writer. Oh my god, I'm scared.**

**I know I only updated hours ago but I wrote this and really want it to be put it up because is probably the biggest chapter of the whole story.**

_**Pain, you just have to ride it out, hope it goes away on its own, hope the wound that caused it heals. There are no solutions, no easy answers, you just breathe deep and wait for it to subside. Most of the time pain can be managed but sometimes the pain gets you where you least expect it. Hits way below the belt and doesn't let up. Pain, you just have to fight through, because the truth is you can't outrun it and life always makes more.  
-Meredith Grey**_

I am getting out today. The family is excited and Nathan has avoided me since I woke up. Not really surprised. I have had a lot of visitors and Lucas has rarely left me. Neither has Grey and they have pretty much fought on who gets to stay with me longer. I made them leave earlier because they were annoying me and I just wanted some alone time as I got all my stuff together.

Grey ended up telling me what the doctors told her and at this moment I'm doing my best to just not think about it.

"Well hello Brookie" I spun around to see the reason I was in this place.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Her appearance was one to laugh at. Both of her eyes were a yellowish black, her lip was swollen with a huge split in it, and she once again had a broken nose.

"We need to have a chat" She shrugged innocently.

"Nice nose"

"Yes, well it turns out Grey Simon has some anger issues"

My jaw clenched. "Her name is Grey Davis and well, it turns out you're a psycho bitch"

"Seems a little harsh dontcha think?" Her gum popped at the end of the sentence.

"Not when I spent two weeks in a coma. You do realize you could go to jail for attempted murder?"

"Always the dramatic one" I could tell by her tone she thought she was intimidating.

The bitch obviously had no heart.

"I'm not scared of you Theresa. You're a coward. You put something in my drink, well got someone to put something in my drink because what? What is your motive? Because I have Lucas? Because Haley has Nathan? I never did anything to you. At least not anything you didn't deserve"

"That's really cute" She smirked crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I'm jealous of your relationship with Lucas?"

I laughed bitterly at her.

"No, I'm pretty certain"

She got an angry look in her eyes. Oh god, here we go.

"Your relationship is pathetic. For you to stay with him while he cheats. You tired of being alone Brookie?"

"What is with you and trying to break everyone that is happy up?"

"I can't see how you would consider your and Lucas' relationship happy." I growled. "Oh you do, you think it's real. That's sweet"

"You care to explain what you are talking about?"

"Why do you think he is with you? Why he pursued you?" She asked with a voice that made me think she thought she was talking to a child.

"I don't know Theresa. Sex? Well that isn't it, because hate to break it to you, we've had sex so if that's all he wanted he could be gone by now. Yet here stays in a hospital waiting for me"

"No silly, money" She told me like I was stupid and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think I'm paying him. God you really are crazy"

"No you're not paying him. You can't afford that, but someone will when you admit your true feelings"

"Care to explain, I told you before; you aren't good at being cryptic"

"Oh Brookie. You must know, are you really that stupid? He isn't with me because he doesn't get money that way. You however; he can get you to say you love him and then he is out of the hell hole that you put him. You admit how you feel he gets money. How much I'm not really sure, but trust me he would never want you for what you offer."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"He is with you because your easy. Easy to manipulate" She laughed an evil laugh.

"You think I believe you? You're psycho"

"If you trust him so much, then ask him. Ask him why he wanted you. I'm sure the answer is a good one. By the way I find it hilarious there is one more thing you are allergic to. You really are a freak" Theresa let out a loud laugh.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up to see Nathan standing there with clenched fists.

"Nathan! It is so good see you! God, your sister had to be allergic to-"

"Shut up Theresa! She can't help it. God damn it, she didn't do anything to get them. And I don't see what is funny about it saying as she has to have them for the rest of her life. She will have to be careful about everything she does and she almost died because someone was an idiot! I swear to God that if something permanent would have happened to her I would have tracked you down-"

"I thought you hated her Nathan" Theresa crossed her arms annoyed I guess that Nathan was defending me.

"She's my big sister you bitch. Sure I am pissed I don't want her hurt. I don't want her lying in a hospital because you thought it would be a funny fucking joke to drug her. You think I would be able to live myself if the one sibling that refuses to leave me was hurt because of a jealous bitch."

"I am not jealous because of someone like her" Theresa glared at me as I stared on confused feeling sick to my stomach.

"Yes you are and you should. She has more strength in her pinky than you do in your whole body and you hate it. You hate that she is smarter than you, she is better looking than you and without even trying she got Luke. Something you have been trying for years. So you know what, Brooke is tired of fighting you because she has more class than you ever will but I don't so fuck you. I don't know why you are here but you aren't welcome" He finished angrily.

I was silent as Theresa stomped out the door and Nathan stared at me breathing heavily.

"Hey" I said with watery eyes.

"Brooke… I am an idiot" he sighed shaking his head.

"Why?"

"What if something happened to you and you didn't find me. Brooke I can't do this without you. Yeah I know we rarely speak but at least your here and if I just keep distance you won't leave. People I get closed to leave. Staying away from you is easier, but it doesn't mean I don't love you or want to protect you or defend you if someone tried to hurt you because over the last few months I realized you're my big sister. And I love you and I'm so sorry" he said sadly.

"I'm okay, we're okay. Nothing is gonna change that" I told him hugging him and feeling him nod, "You have to forgive them Nathan. It is so much easier"

"Why? They are just gonna leave again"

"No they aren't. They are buying houses, getting jobs in Tree Hill. They're back and they miss you and they hate you hating them" I told him honestly trying to put all my other problems at the back of my head.

"I hate hating them too" He sighed.

"No one is going to blame you for love them, Nate. It's okay to love them and to not be angry when we have every right to be" He nodded.

"I love you Brooke"

I wiped a tear from my eye. "I love you too"

* * *

"You ready to go?" Grey asked and I saw Lucas standing near the door.

"Can I have moment with Lucas first?" I asked and she nodded understandingly leaving me alone with him. He sat down in a chair and looked at me.

I sat on the bed because I couldn't be close to him, not yet. "Lucas…"

I was scared. I didn't want to know his answer.

I needed to say it though.

"Why did you… start to get to know me?"

He looked up surprised.

"No offense, babe. You're Brooke Davis. You are intriguing." He smiled.

"Yeah, I have heard that, but we weren't exactly friends. So what changed your mind?"

He looked around rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know really. I think it was before you got hurt at my house. I just knew I wanted to protect you"

I think he is lying. Please don't be lying.

"So it wasn't for money?"

I watched him stare at the ground for a long time and I took that as my answer. I never thought it would be true.

"Oh my god"

It was then it all started to make sense. All the small things I should have noticed.

_"__Are you okay?"__Was all it said. Seriously, why does everyone suddenly care about my feelings? It is super annoying._

* * *

_"That hurts Bob" He smirked as he drove down the interstate._

_"I know you are a little slow, but my name's Brooke, with a B, an R, two O's, a K, and an E" I said to him slowly._

_"Alright, Bob. Come on, were going to the beach" He smiled._

* * *

_"Remember that thing we talked about Lucas. And nice to meet you Brooke" Felix smiled sticking his hand out towards me which I took before he went towards his car._

_"Well he is nice" I turned back to Lucas to see his whole demeanor had changed. He looked angry and cold._

_"Go to the dance with him" He growled and I laughed at him making him glare at me._

_"You're jealous" I rolled my eyes while Lucas straightened himself and looked down at me._

_"Don't be stupid Bob" He snapped and I looked confused at him for why he was being so rude and why he brought up that stupid name again when lately it seemed to be used less and less._

_"What the hell is your problem?" I asked grabbing his arm and he flinched away._

_"Nothing. I'm completely fine. Would you like me take you home?" He asked with trying to cover up the anger._

_"No, not when you were fine five minutes ago and now your cringing at me touch" I snipped trying to make sure he didn't notice the hurt look on my face. He stared at where Felix was for a second, closing his eyes like he was having an inner battle with himself._

_"Hey, look at me" I sighed grabbing the sides of his face and he slowly cracked open his eyes covering my hands with his own._

_"Just let me take me home" He whispered and I nodded slowly getting into his car while he kept staring off to where the school was. He shook his head climbing into the driver's seat not saying another word to me which I didn't understand but didn't push._

* * *

"_I'm not a good person and I hurt people and I am sorry"_

* * *

_He's holding something back though. I can tell. It is as though he doesn't want to like me; he doesn't want to care for me. He seems to always be having an inner battle with himself and I don't get why. Would it be that bad to fall for me?_

* * *

_Once the song had ended we walked back to the table and Lucas excused himself and walked over to where Nathan was. The girls were talking but I was watching Lucas and Nathan. I noticed them go to a secluded corner and were talking about something I wasn't really sure what and when Nathan laughed hitting his shoulder and walking away I thought they were fin, but I notice Lucas run his hands through his hair frustrated before making his way back to me._

* * *

_"__You'll never touch me"_

_"__Please... I promise you at some point in our futures you'll be underneath, begging for me." He walked passed me out and out the door._

* * *

_He's definitely a difficult person to deal with. One second he is super touchy feely then it's like something in his mind flips and he puts this wall up where he is all pissy and annoyed with me and I don't even do anything._

* * *

_"Since we got together, one second you are happy and you seem to actually look like you care about me-"_

_"I do care about you" He cut in but I continued my ramble._

_"Then all of a sudden it's like you realize it. Like you noticed you were having fun with me and throw up this wall and are mean and seem annoyed… or you tell me I'm beautiful which you have never said and then you scream. Why can't you just happy with me?" I yelled hurt pushing him away from me._

_"I am happy" He tried to tell me and I shook my head._

_"Then what is it all of those other times where you are fighting yourself? Did you think I didn't notice? It hurts Lucas…" I confessed looking at the ground._

* * *

_"But don't you want someone who loves you and doesn't hate you half of the time?"_

_"Love?" He asked with wide eyes._

_"Hypothetically, dumbass" I muttered and he let out a breath. Is loving me that awful?_

_"Oh" He looked relived. Well that is a blow to the ego_

* * *

"Brooke" He stood up and started toward me.

I'm so stupid. It was always there. He was taunting me with it. He wasn't relieved I might love him. He was excited he might win. Oh my god, I think I might throw up.

"Stay away from me. I can't believe this. God Lucas, what was I? Hmm… just some joke. Let's mess with her feelings. I mean was it unbearable to be near me, to fuck me. Well then I guess you always went to Theresa. I bet you guys would just laugh about how big of an idiot I am, right?" I said pushing him away from.

"I bet you love the fights we had. That way you didn't have to pretend for a few minutes"

I was so angry. I didn't even think to cry. I just wanted to hurt him.

"Brooke-"

"No, and then the Bob thing. Another taunt, because I'm so fucking to realize you hated me. You have never cared. You didn't hate me enough to make it though. So tell me _Luke_" He knew I hated that name, "Who made it? Who hated me that-"

I cut myself off. It was like I lost my voice because I knew. I knew exactly who hated me enough. I felt like I was punched in the stomach. I couldn't believe that I thought he loved me. He felt bad because it was his fault. None of this would have happened if the bet wasn't made. Theresa wanted him to come back to him. She wanted him to herself instead of sharing him.

All the love I felt for his disintegrated in to dust. The mere thought of him sickened me. He felt guilty. It was why he never left the hospital. He felt guilty for making Theresa go to that level. In that moment I hated him more than Theresa.

"It was me" Lucas lied.

"No it wasn't. You disgust me by the way." I pushed passed him. "In case you don't realize, we're done"

I went to turn when I stopped. "What was it?"

"Stop-"

"No, if you are cruel enough to take it then you can tell. What the fuck was it?" I hissed.

"Make you fall in love with me for 200"

I didn't miss a beat with my response. "You lost. Who could ever love someone like you?"

I left shaking with anger and saw Nathan waiting for me at the door and my wall of anger broke into sadness.

"You hate me that much Nathan. To toy with my life and my emotions?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just won 200 dollars. Congratulations" I said the anger resurfacing.

He went pale.

"I didn't hate you before Nathan. I can honestly say now that I never want you to come near ever again."

"Brooke, please-"

"No one will know. Tell your buddy that. No one will ever know" I growled leaving to find Grey waiting for me by the car.

She didn't say anything. She didn't question what was wrong until I got home. My actual home and put my things in my room. I sat on the bed trying to not completely break.

"What's wrong? Did you tell Lucas?" She asked.

"He won't be finding out" I whispered.

"You can't not tell him Brooke. You can't do that"

"Watch me" I said as I put up my wall. The wall I should have never let down.

The wall I shouldn't have let him break through.

The wall no one will ever get through ever again.

I went silent. I wasn't angry, I wasn't sad. I was emotionless, like I should have been. I never wanted him to be near me ever again.

"You do this... it ruins his life" She told me thinking it would really change how I felt at that moment.

"Then we'll be even" I said with no emotion getting up and walking out of the room not caring anymore who I hurt.

**There it is folks. All the hints… the summary… duh duh duh. Lucas kind of sucks at the moment. And Nathan and God I hate Theresa. I hate writing her; she makes me want to punch a wall.**

**The story isn't over. There will be a few more chapters. Hello, Lily is still in it!**

**Please don't hate me because even though it sounds out of the blue the hinting started at chapter 3. I have had this plan from the beginning but you would never know because it's in Brooke's POV. This is why I didn't put up the companion piece. It would have given it away.**

**I hope ya'll don't think now this story was random and awful now because it isn't! I promise. Ask the real Grey Simon Davis Upton! She will say I have been telling her about this since chapter one about how I couldn't wait for the big reveal.**

**Okay I'm done, review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**This is it! This is the final chapter! It isn't the end though because of the sequel!**

**And then i have the companion piece which is really a super long one shot and it isnt really a story. More like snippets of the parts in ALone that maybe you thought what was going through Lucas' mind?**

**Thank you! Craxygirl54 for reading the chapter first and telling me it was okay to put up**

_**Look at this. Everybody wants a life without pain. And what does it get you? She needs to be on a poster somewhere to remind people, pain is there for a reason.**__**  
- Miranda Bailey**_

I stayed away from my house the last few days. The thought of seeing Nathan made me sick to my stomach. I've been with Grey. She hasn't asked me anything but I know at some point she is going to ask.

I'm dreading that.

It's easy to just not think about it. I don't need the stress and thinking about it won't change anything so I just put it out of my mind. I've preoccupied myself with school. We haven't actually started but if I want to get into college I need to do some extra work. So I only have three weeks until senior year so I went up to the school with Raine and she got me a few classes to do.

I complete one a week which you would think is impossible. Apparently it isn't. The classes she gave me teach me everything I need to know and at the end of the week I take this test. It is really weird and I really don't think the idea of it is logical but whatever, I guess at this point I don't know anything.

"What are you learning today?" Grey leaned over my shoulder and I shrugged.

"Math" I replied with no feeling.

"Ooh, sounds fun. Math was the only subject I really cared for" She sat in front of me with a big smile on her face.

"Yep, well I got to get this finished" I said signaling the end of the conversation.

"Brooke, why don't you and Lucas just talk? I mean you-"

"Leave it alone Grey" I snapped at her.

She gave me an angry look.

"You can't do this Brooke. You want me to tell Easton? See what he thinks?"

"Why would that change anything?"

She gave me a humorless laugh.

"Because you are doing the exact same thing Raine did!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "No, this is totally different"

"Please explain"

"I don't want to talk about it. God, I came here to get away from it but if you love to bring it up so damn much I will just go home."

"Brooke-"

I don't know why I got so angry all of sudden. I just wanted to scream at her.

"I mean I'm not you! I'm not scared of home!"

"Oh yeah I can really tell by the way you have stayed here since you got out!"

"At least I didn't go cross country to get away from my problems!" I yelled at her and she threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh my god! Are we still on that? I said I was sorry!"

"And that just makes three and a half years disappear? It doesn't Grey! You just left! No phone call, no email! And then I try, I try to call you and you shut me out!"

"Brooke, what is going on?"

I broke. I couldn't do it anymore.

"I mean is there something wrong with me? Something in my brain where I can't realize that people don't want me around?"

I went to push passed her and she grabbed my arm.

"B, what happened?"

I had tears streaming down my face. My resolve had broken because it hurt so badly. I knew it wasn't real, I knew it was happening to quick, but I didn't analyze the signs.

"Just leave me alone" I mumbled leaving the apartment and quickly making my way out to the car.

**- 000-**

I made it to the room and barely had the door shut before I started to cry. Not cry, sob. Heavy sobs that probably would scare most people. I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The pain wasn't supposed to hurt this bad.

I had never felt this pain. It was like someone took a brick and just dropped on my heart. I felt like crying all the time, it hurt to do anything. It hurt because I should have known. I should have known I wasn't good enough. I should have known he was cheating on me.

I should have known he was a liar.

I wasn't even sure what hurt more. The fact it was Lucas that took it or because it was Nathan who made it or because they told Theresa or because I had a strong feeling Felix knew.

It just all hurt me and I wanted it to all go away.

"Brooke" I heard on the other side of the door.

"Fuck you, Nathan" I replied through my tears.

He didn't reply.

I needed to calm down. I needed to get my shit together. I needed to forget him and forget what we had.

It was going to be hard.

* * *

Three days passed and I hadn't left my room. I barely even got out of bed. I did that stupid class and finished it this morning so I had about two days until I have start the next one.

People tried to talk to me but I avoided them. I avoided Nathan, I avoided my mom. I made myself go take a shower, get dressed and leave. I made my way down stairs and saw Easton, Devon and Nathan sitting there watching TV.

"Hey, Brooke. Good to see you up. We were just-"

Devon was cut off by the loud slam of me shutting the front door. I was starting to the car when the front door opened and I was relieved to see it wasn't Nathan. My hands were shaking. I wasn't even sure why.

I tried to act like I didn't care again but it was no use. I couldn't forget. I tried to unlock the stupid car but I couldn't do it. I didn't pay attention to the two grown men walking towards me. I dropped my keys and kicked my car.

"Cookie?" Devon walked slowly.

"None of this would have happened if you guys didn't leave" I replied.

"We talked to Grey" Easton said from beside Devon.

"I don't care"

"You need to talk to Lucas, Brooke" Devon said and I shook my head biting my lip as more tears came at the sound of his name.

"Shut up" I said and they sighed. We heard a car pull up and Grey stepped out with Melanie on her hip.

"What's wrong?" Grey asked walking up to us.

"I mean you guys break up all the time, why is this one different?" Devon asked and I a small sob emitted from my lips.

"I know it sucks, but you got to talk to him" Easton said and I turned to Grey with pleading eyes.

"Sissy, please don't make talk to him" I begged.

"He has a right to know Brooke" Easton tried to convince me.

"Maybe you guys-"

"Just leave her alone" We turned to see Nathan on the other side of the car. A new set of tears started from seeing him.

"Nathan, they need-"

"You guys don't know anything so leave- her- alone. She doesn't need to talk to him. They broke up and she doesn't want to talk about it so just stop" He snapped at all of them.

"He deserves to know, Nathan" Grey said with anger.

No, no, no. Nathan can't know about it.

"Know what?" He asked confused.

"It's his baby too" Easton snapped.

Of course Easton would be angry about it. He did lose four years with his baby. Nathan's eyes darkened and turned to his car that Grey had bought him to make him forgive her.

"Nathan, please. Please don't tell him" I begged but he wouldn't listen. He just got in his car and left.

"Why would you do that? God, everything was fine!" I cried grabbing my keys and leaving in a completely different route than Nathan.

-000-

I don't know why I came here. It didn't really make sense to me. I just started to drive and somehow I ended here.

Maybe it does make sense; I mean honestly she is the only person I can trust. Not like she is going to go tell everyone my secrets.

I sat in the chair beside her bed.

"So for two weeks I knew what it was like to be you. Near the end, I heard everything. So it makes me wonder. Do you hear me Snow? Or am I just talking to an empty room?

"You're brother and I broke up. For good this time. It turns out he didn't seem to really care like I thought he did. That hurt Snow. I found some other things out to…"

I played with her little hand. "You're gonna be an aunt. Well, I wasn't going to tell him. I didn't want him knowing. I still don't. I don't want him part of this baby's life. Doesn't really seem fair when he doesn't care about me, I mean how will he treat my kid?"

"That isn't fair" I turned to see Lucas for the first time since we broke up.

I wasn't upset or depressed when I saw him standing there like I thought I would be. I was pissed and angry.

"Fair, you don't know the first thing about fair" I hissed standing up.

"Were you just not going to tell me? How the fuck is that right?"

"You want talk about right? How about you fucking me just for money. I'm not a prostitute Lucas" I was so angry.

"Obviously, they are at least safe!"

I let out a bitter laugh and shook my head.

"It takes two to make a baby Lucas. Sorry, I know you and Theresa want your perfect-"

"Fuck Theresa" He growled.

"You already did that… while we were dating!" I yelled at him.

"I never cheated on you" He said lowly with anger radiating off him.

"Oh and I believe you. I believe every word you say to me" I said with sarcasm.

He ran his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry for making this so hard for you." I snapped. "You know you go to school and never have to worry about it. I'm gonna be looked at like a slut. You're off the hook Lucas."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You think I would ever let you around my baby?"

His eyes slanted into a glare. "It's my baby too"

"You never know… I'm a slut right? I could have cheated just like you did" I lied.

"You never cheated on me"

"I know you think you are the best at everything, but why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Cause you love me" He yelled with a smirk and we heard a whimpering.

We turned to see the brunette in the bed stirring around and my eyes went wide. Holy shit, we woke her up. She opened her eyes and tears welled up in her eyes. Lucas seemed to be stuck in his spot with wide eyes.

"You're a great actor Lucas." I sighed walking passed him. "Tell your sister I love her, because she is the only Scott I love" I said leaving. I should have stayed but I felt like I was intruding so I left as the doctors rushed in.

* * *

"Hi" I looked up to see Alex sitting on my front porch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking passed her to let us both in.

"I'm sorry about you and Lucas" She said and I nodded.

"It's whatever." I said shakily sitting at the dining room table.

"Brooke…"

"I know you were right. But please, please don't tell me you told me so" I turned to see her nodding and I started to cry again.

"What happened Brooke?" She asked.

I couldn't tell her. I was ashamed and embarrassed and I couldn't tell her because she would tell Rachel and I didn't want Rachel and Felix breaking up. They were good for each other.

"I'm pregnant" I hadn't told anyone that.

Her mouth fell open.

"Did he break-"

"I broke up with him. I can't tell you why because I don't want anyone knowing but we won't be getting back together and I don't want him to be in my baby's life"

I felt lost. I didn't know what to do.

"Brooke, you know that isn't the right thing to do" She said with sadness.

"What he did wasn't right though" I cried.

"I know B, but is the best revenge really making your child think it's father doesn't love him. You had an awful father. One you thought didn't love you, are you going to make your kid think that? What about your brother? He grew up thinking his parents didn't want him. So what Lucas did was awful, but don't take his kid away from him. You know that isn't what you want to do"

She left me then, by myself. Left me to think about everything.

Think about how Lucas was an ass for making me have to think about this.

* * *

A few weeks later I decided I needed to talk to him. I had gotten calls from Karen asking if there was anything I needed and I told her no and asked her about her baby girl. She of course was ecstatic to talk about the raven haired beauty.

I found him with his sister. She was sitting in the bed with Karen and Keith off to the side watching her intently. They were scared that any moment she would fall back asleep.

It was the weirdest thing, not even the doctors knew what to say. She was completely healthy. I walked in and Snow's eyes landed on me. I was nervous. What if she had no idea who I was?

She had beautiful eyes. They weren't like Lucas'. They had more of innocence to them and were a few shades lighter. Her smile was what I thought it would be. Big.

"Hey Snow" I said and her eyes lit up.

"Brooke!" She said excitedly and a let out a breath of relief walking over to her giving her a tight hug.

"I was scared you wouldn't remember me" I confessed and she let out a giggle.

"How could I forget you? You're Brooke Davis" She smiled big at me and I grinned back. The first real smile I had since the break up.

"And you're my favorite Lily Scott" I replied and she giggled again.

After a few minutes I excused myself and sat in the hallway by myself. Lucas came out and sat across from me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see her, okay?" I needed to talk to him about why I actually came here.

"Bro-"

I cut him off. "So I have thought about it. This isn't just your kid; this is your parent's grandbaby and your sister's niece and nephew. So they deserve to see the baby… even if you don't. I grew thinking my dad hated me and the fear of my kid thinking that is enough to make me put my hate for you aside"

"Thank you"

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for my child. Because if it was up to me, this baby would never meet you or Nathan. I can't do that though because I refuse to let my family know what really happened. You need to know though, we aren't friends. We aren't enemies, we're parents. Don't think I like you or I care about you because I don't. You're the father of my child and that's all you'll ever be." I finished and he nodded.

"This baby will never know and since you aren't going anywhere we act cordial when around family but don't mistake it for genuine kindness" I stood up and he stayed on the ground.

"So what are you telling me to do?" He asked staring at me.

"What you do best… lie" I let him then with a weight off my shoulders.

No one would ever know the truth of the four months I spent with Lucas Scott.

**Thank you for everyone that has stuck with me through this whole entire story!**

**It might seem vague but there is still a sequel which clears up a lot! I promise!**

**It won't be in Brooke's POV though, just third person...**

**Review!**


	26. Sequel

**Author's note:**

**Hello trusty readers! no, this isnt an epilogue or something.**

**This is me telling you that right now the first chapter is being edited!**

**So i will have it up soon.**

**Also, i put this as the author's note of the first chapter but i still wanted to let people know.**

**I completely forgot that i made Rachel and Jake cousins which i only mentioned once in the first chapter.**

**Making them cousins completely messes up one of the plots in my story.**

**So, i changed it.**

**I went back and made it so they werent cousins.**

**If you come across something in the story that i missed where it said they were well they arent.**

**Rachel and Jake are _NOT_ related!**

**Okay also, remember that Jenny is not blood related to Peyton.**

**Matty and Cam are not related to anyone in the family.**

**The sequel has a major time jump since the last chapter of Alone.**

**I will somehow try to post pictures of each family so you know what Beck and Delilah and the kids look like.**

**Im still trying to figure out how i should do that.**

**So in case you dont have me on author alert, i will post another authors note on this so you know when i put up the new story.**

**It will be called:**

**Not Over You**

**(like the song by Gavin Degraw)**

**Summary:**

The Davis' were known for three things in the city of Tree Hill: their anger, their violence and the love they share for each other. Fortunately for the town they are adults now. Unfortunately? Their many children gained the same attributes. So what happens when lines are blurred, friendship is tested and all you have left is family? And then there is this bet that keeps being brought up by a certain bitter brunette.

**I really hope everyone is excited for it and thinks it sounds interesting!**


End file.
